


История графа де Шаньи

by magicentropia, Santia



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detective, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicentropia/pseuds/magicentropia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Через десять лет после событий в Париже пути бывшего Призрака Оперы снова пересекаются с семейством де Шаньи - теперь уже графом Раулем, его женой Кристиной и их сыном Густавом. Но подоплека их встречи отличалась от той, что была рассказана Э.Л.Уэббером.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> За идею мы благодарим Фредерика Форсайта, автора романа "Призрак Манхэттена", который лег в основу сиквела мюзикла. Точнее, благодарим тот факт, что этот автор прославился произведениями в несколько другом жанре ;)  
> \-----------------
> 
> Текст закочен и будет выложен по главам

_Париж_

Графиня де Шаньи вынула по одной шпильки, и уложенные заботливой рукой Луизы локоны рассыпались по обнаженным плечам. За шпильками на стол одно за другим отправились кольца, потом серьги, сверху легло ожерелье. Какой длинный вечер, какой длинный и бестолковый вечер! Она так просила Рауля увезти ее домой в одиннадцать, и ведь он обещал!.. Впрочем, Кристина давно привыкла, что муж легко дает обещания, которые с такой же легкостью не выполняет. Телеграмма или записка от приятеля, пять минут — и граф, переодевшись, целует ее в висок с виноватым видом, "Я скоро вернусь, дорогая", и не знаешь, ждать ли его к ужину, или он вернется заполночь, запрется в кабинете и выйдет только утром с красными от бессонной ночи глазами.

Кристина потянулась за гребешком, и на ее запястье легла рука мужа. Он решительно отобрал гребешок, и ей пришлось подвинуться, чтобы они уместились на пуфике вдвоем.

— Ты сегодня чудесно пела, — сказал Рауль.

— О, сударь, вы заметили, — усмехнулась Кристина и ойкнула, когда он, распутывая два локона, задел ее ухо. Намеренно, конечно.

— Трудно было не заметить, дорогая, твое сопрано было слышно на улице, а не только в соседней зале.

— Это помешало тебе удвоить ставку?

— Пришла слишком хорошая карта, чтобы мне что-то могло помешать.

Кристина вздохнула.

— Прости. Я знаю, что ты не любишь музыку.

— Я люблю музыку, — возразил Рауль.

— Ты не любишь, когда я пою, — поправилась Кристина. Рауль поднес к губам ее руку.

— Но ты прощаешь мне эту маленькую слабость? — спросил он.

— Я смирилась, — сказала она и свободной рукой погладила его по голове. — А у вас уже есть седые волосы, дорогой граф...

— Это фамильная черта, — Рауль поднялся, отложил гребешок на стол. — Брат начал седеть в двадцать пять. А я продержался до тридцати двух. Ложись, дорогая. Мне нужно разобрать счета и сочинить письмо управляющему банка.

— Почему ты никогда не показываешь счета мне? — вздохнула Кристина. — Конечно, я ничего не смыслю в математике, но...

— Как ты думаешь, стоит обратиться к нему "всемилостивейший государь" или "грязный вымогатель"? — перебил ее Рауль. Кристина сморщила нос.

— Смотря что ты от него хочешь. Но я бы посоветовала приберечь "вымогателя" для личной встречи.

Рауль усмехнулся.

— Попроси, пожалуйста, Луизу принести мне молока, — сказала Кристина, и дверь за мужем закрылась.

* * *

Она проснулась с головной болью, провела рукой по простыне рядом с собой — Рауля не было, и, судя по всему, он еще не ложился. Закутавшись в шаль, Кристина вышла в коридор.

Порошок от головной боли на вкус был гадким. Попробовав раз, она решила, что лучше умрет, чем проглотит еще хотя бы крупинку, но, к счастью выручало иное средство — очень горячий и сладкий чай.

Кухня располагалась в противоположной части дома. Можно — и нужно! — было разбудить Луизу или Поля, но за одиннадцать лет Кристина так и не привыкла командовать слугами. Рауля это временами смешило, временами раздражало.

У кабинета Кристина остановилась. Нерешительно переступила с ноги на ногу. Постучала.

Послышались шаги, повернулся два раз ключ в замочной скважине.

— Что-то случилось? — Рауль сощурился. Выслушал несколько сбивчивые пояснения жены. Вздохнул: — И ты решила, что здесь тебе нальют чая?

Кристина хотела сказать в ответ что-нибудь не менее ехидное, но вовремя прикусила язык, потому что Рауль потянул ее за руку, заставляя переступить порог, и запер дверь.

— Чая нет, дорогая, но есть коньяк. Прописываю тебе десять капель в лечебных целях.

— На этот раз не все так плохо со счетами? — проницательно заметила Кристина, устраиваясь в большом кожаном кресле возле стены. Рауль, который в это время сгребал со стола письма и счета, замер с ворохом бумаг в руке.

— У вас на редкость острый язычок, сударыня, — буркнул он.

Подав Кристине пузатый коньячный бокал, наполненный едва ли на четверть, Рауль налил и себе — полный.

— Я получил письмо из колледжа Святого Людовика, — между двумя глотками сообщил он. — Густава там ждут в сентябре.

— О, нет, — Кристина сжала бокал так, что побелели пальцы. — Уже? Так скоро?

— Пожалуйста, — Рауль поморщился, словно коньяк вдруг оказался хинной настойкой, — не начинай снова. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, а ты так же хорошо знаешь, что я отвечу.

— Он еще такой маленький! — Кристина, кажется, вовсе его не слышала. — Неужели это необходимо? И так далеко...

— Ты бы, конечно, предпочла, чтобы мальчик всю жизнь ходил, прицепленный к твоей юбке. — Рауль начал злиться по-настоящему.

— Нет, но...

— Он — наследник де Шаньи. Он будет учиться в колледже Святого Людовика, изучать юриспруденцию, языки... сделает дипломатическую карьеру...

— Рауль! — перебила его Кристина. — У него талант к другому!

— Сын графа де Шаньи никогда не будет музыкантом, — отчеканил Рауль. — Я сказал, и точка! И прошу тебя, Кристина, больше не испытывай моего терпения.

Почему они всегда ссорились, когда речь заходила о ребенке? Наверное, вздохнула про себя Кристина, возвращаясь в спальню, потому что больше детей не было, и Густав получал всю материнскую любовь и заботу целиком. Нотации отца тоже доставались ему в полной мере.

Кристина нырнула под одеяло, попросила у Девы Марии терпения и провалилась в сон без сновидений.


	2. The Coney Island Waltz

_Нью-Йорк, Кони-Айленд_

— Мистер Уай никого не принима... о, бога ради, простите, мадам Жири!

Секретарь даже выскочил из-за стола, подобострастно кланяясь высокой и очень стройной пожилой даме в темном платье, смотревшемся на ней не хуже королевской мантии. Мадам Жири позволила себе едва заметную снисходительную улыбку и легким жестом дала понять, что не сердится. Секретарь вздохнул с заметным облегчением и сразу же снял трубку телефонного аппарата. Короткий обмен фразами, и вот уже с новым поклоном он открывает перед гостьей двери:

— Мистер Уай ожидает вас. Если позволите, я вас провожу.

— Благодарю вас, я знаю дорогу.

Миновав секретаря, женщина прошла в длинный коридор, завершающийся лифтом. Загорелся огонек, стрелка принялась отсчитывать цифры этажей, поднимая мадам Жири на самую верхушку башни посреди знаменитого парка аттракционов, туда, где обитал "Кони-Айлендский затворник", загадочный господин, общавшийся с внешним миром только по телефону или через доверенных лиц. Даже вездесущие нью-йоркские журналисты, для которых, казалось, не существовало непреодолимых преград, не сумели взять штурмом твердыню и разгадать тайну этой личности.

Звонок, дверцы раскрылись. Мадам Жири посмотрелась в небольшое зеркальце, поправила и так безупречную прическу и вошла в новый коридор. Здесь она не бывала уже давно и даже остановилась на несколько секунд полюбоваться новой отделкой из причудливо сплетающихся линий... цветочные заросли из металла — промелькнула удивившая её саму мысль. Еще несколько шагов — и она у цели. Дверь бесшумно открылась.

За окнами бушевал майский полдень, и легкие портьеры на окнах не были преградой безжалостным солнечным лучам. Хозяин этого кабинета научился любить солнце — получилось не сразу, но в итоге он справился.

Мадам Жири прошла мимо стоявших у стены кресел на модно изогнутых ножках. Одно было завалено каким-то папками и свернутыми в трубку листами ватмана, второе пустовало, а на стене над креслами висела чертежная доска. Здесь хозяин обычно работал. Зато стол у окна был почти пуст, если не считать телефонного аппарата да дорогущего граммофона — громоздкого, отделанного красным деревом и серебром. Черный диск уже стоял в устройстве. 

Мадам Жири склонилась, читая название, и привела механизм в действие. Кабинет заполнил низкий мужской голос, густой, но при этом словно летящий.

_Le veau d'or est toujours debout;_  
_On encense_  
_Sa puissance_  
_D'un bout du monde a l'autre bout!_  
_Pour féter l'infâme idole,_  
_Peuples et rois confondus..._

— Это Шаляпин, знаменитый русский бас, — прозвучал чужой голос за спиной мадам Жири, и она обернулась навстречу вошедшему в кабинет высокому мужчине. — Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь он споет и в "Метрополитен", снова вместе с Карузо. Хотелось бы вновь это услышать. Здравствуйте, мадам Жири, рад вас видеть.

— Здравствуй, — произнесла она, делая шаг навстречу хозяину.

Одиннадцать месяцев прошло с их последней встречи, подумать только, почти год! Конечно, они с мадам Жири переписывались, а временами даже — удивительно, что создает наука — общались на расстоянии благодаря новомодному телефону. Она рассказывала о постановках в Метрополитен Опера, где служили они с дочерью, он делился планами, и в его голосе звучали очень знакомые нотки. "Это будет восьмое чудо света! — мечтательно говорил он. — На окончательные расчеты уйдет еще много времени, но когда все будет готово.... Обещаю, вы будете присутствовать на открытии!" Совсем как в былые времена, когда его захватывала идея и больше не отпускала.

Мужчина поклонился ей, она коснулась пальцами его щеки — но не маски, прикрывающей правую половину лица. Её он по-прежнему не снимал. Иногда мадам Жири казалось, что он держится за нее, как за часть своего прошлого: и хотел бы забыть, но точно знает, что не может себе этого позволить.

Сбоку раздалось негромкое шипение и металлический перезвон. Мужчина, которого когда-то называли Призраком Оперы, быстро извинившись, бросился на звук, отодвигая настенную панель.

— Я подумал, что вы не откажетесь от чашечки кофе, — пояснил он, доставая поднос и предлагая гостье присесть. 

Да, кофе. Они любили его горьковатый вкус и дивный аромат. Когда они случайно встретились в Нью-Йорке восемь лет назад, а в таком огромном городе подобная встреча равносильна чуду, он, с трудом подбирая слова, пригласил мадам Жири в кофейню, чтобы впервые просто поговорить. Они просидели там почти три часа.

Иногда она спрашивала себя, являлось ли преступлением то, что покрывала преступника, разыскиваемого по всей Франции, и помогла ему бежать? Но когда измученный потерянный человек постучал в двери съемной комнаты, где поселились бывшая главный хореограф парижской Опера Популэр и ее юная дочь, она не позвала полицию и не велела ему убираться прочь. Мег не было дома, она не знала о госте и так и не узнала.

Бывший Призрак Оперы уехал через несколько дней, в ответ на вопрос "Куда?" — только пожал плечами и добавил: "Может быть, в дивный новый мир".

Через год мадам Жири получила предложение работы из Метрополитен Опера. Еще некоторое время ушло, чтобы уладить все дела в Париже, а потом они с Маргаритой поднялись на борт огромного пассажирского корабля, следовавшего из Гавра в Нью-Йорк. Новая страна, новая жизнь… но однажды, когда она стояла возле своего нового театра, кто-то окликнул её по-французски. Она обернулась и увидела человека из прошлого.

От рабочего на стройках, где не спрашивают документов и редко обращают внимания на лица — до мистера Уай, богача, владельца крупнейшего парка развлечений, кони-айлендского затворника, легенды. Ему не привыкать.

— Как поживает Маргарита? — спросил Призрак, разливая кофе по чашечкам. — Я, к сожалению, не видел её последних выступлений, но читал в газетах восхищенные отзывы.

— Она... у неё все хорошо, — мадам Жири пригубила кофе. — Я... надеюсь. Моя дочь собирается замуж.

— Мои поздравления.

— Благодарю... — она снова помолчала, прежде чем продолжить. — Её жених намного старше её, но он богат, влиятелен и очень внимателен к ней.... Это прекрасная партия.

Призрак уселся напротив и взял свою чашку.

— Жених вашей дочери вам не нравится, — сказал он.

— Он мне не нравится, — согласилась мадам Жири. — Но Мег любит его, и... я не знаю, — вздохнула она.

— Назовите его имя, и я постараюсь узнать о нем больше. Обещаю вам.

Мадам Жири кивнула, с трудом сдерживая вздох облегчения. Несколько раз они обсуждали с Маргаритой её избранника, каждый раз тон обсуждения становился все выше, и заканчивалось все неизменно слезами. Пока в последний раз Мег не крикнула: "Есть ли у нас, актрис, выбор? Не каждой удастся встретить благородного виконта... или ангела". И мать поняла, обняла дочку и вытерла её слезы.

Зазвенел телефон, Призрак снял трубку, выслушал, рявкнул: "Я же сказал, что не принимаю!" и повесил её обратно.

— Посланцы Эдисона, — коротко пояснил он, — снова зовут меня работать в его компании. И как только он пронюхал?

— Ты отказываешься?

По его губам пробежала давно знакомая усмешка:

— Я, мадам Жири, мистер Уай, эмигрант без документов. И меня устраивает нынешняя жизнь.

— Твой балаган? — она встала и подошла к окну.

— Да, — он остался сидеть в своем кресле. — Эти люди — такие же, как я, был когда-то и остаюсь до сих пор. Мы вместе выстроили этот мир, в котором можем жить.

— И это приносит деньги, — закончила мадам Жири. — Ты еще пишешь музыку?

— Да.

Женщина вернулась, прошла к чертежной доске и провела кончиками пальцев по четким карандашным линиям, образующими силуэт огромного колеса, по столбикам синих цифр. Верхние бумаги, сваленные на кресло, зацепились за складку юбки и с шуршанием заскользили вниз. Она успела подхватить несколько листов и склонилась за остальными.

— Что это? — удивленно произнесла она, рассматривая чертежи.

— Пока только наброски, — уклонился от ответа Призрак, и мадам Жири понимающе улбынулась.

— Мне пора, — сказала она. — Я была очень рада повидаться с тобой, мальчик мой.

— И я. Хочу, чтобы наша следующая встреча случилась раньше, чем через одиннадцать месяцев.

— До свидания. Не провожай меня, я знаю дорогу.

... когда за ней закрылись двери, он вернулся к столу. Свежие газеты с самого утра дожидались, пока он ими займется. Биржевые сводки, международные новости, светская хроника, театральные новости. Открыв нужную страницу, Призрак потянулся к граммофону.

_Au bruit sombre des écus_  
_Dansent une ronde folle_  
_Autour de son piédestal_  
_Et Satan conduit le ball!_

... кивнув на прощание секретарю мистера Уай, мадам Жири вышла на улицу. Нью-йоркская жара сильнее парижской, но даже ей не под силу заставить ссутулиться балерину — немолодая уже женщина шла по выложенной пестрыми плитками дорожке со столь же ровной спиной и высоко поднятой головой, как всегда.

Человек, который наблюдал за ней, скрывшись в тени, тоже это отметил.

* * * 

_Париж_

Граф по своему обыкновению отсутствовал, и его семья провела весь вечер за музицированием. Играли Шопена в четыре руки, пели старинные французские песенки, смеялись... здесь же, за пианино, выпили молока с печеньем... Потом Наннет увела Густава купаться.

Перед сном Кристина поцеловала сына в теплую макушку, благословила и вышла из детской. Через закрытую дверь она слышала, как мальчик возится в кровати, укладываясь удобнее.

Кристина зажгла настольную лампу в маленькой гостиной, куда Луиза принесла чай. Скинула домашние туфли, чашку пристроила на подлокотник кресла и развернула рекламный проспект, которым ее снабдили в представительстве "Компань Женераль Трансатлантик". На первой странице разместился снимок "Нормандии". Лайнер был прекрасен, и Кристина позволила себе помечтать, как она в белом прогулочном платье и шляпе с перьями стоит на палубе и любуется океаном.

Из грез ее выдернули голоса. Быстро обувшись, Кристина подошла к двери, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с Раулем. Он наспех поцеловал ей руку.

— Ты помнишь барона де Невё, дорогая? — Кристина и барон обменялись вежливыми фразами. — Мы будем в кабинете. Пожалуйста, попроси нас не беспокоить.

— Подать вам кофе?

— Нет, благодарю.

Кристина проводила мужчин взглядом: барон шествовал впереди, он был нередким гостем в доме де Шаньи и прекрасно ориентировался в расположении комнат, Рауль шел следом, прямая спина, голова чуть откинута назад, верный признак крайнего раздражения.

Вернувшись к проспекту и перелистав еще несколько страниц, Кристина принялась высчитывать, во сколько может обойтись путешествие в Америку и сможет ли она себе это позволить.

Вчера они с Раулем опять едва не поссорились. А все началось вполне мирно. Разбирая почту, Рауль наткнулся на прямоугольный конверт с иностранными марками, протянул жене:

— Твоя маленькая балерина снова прислала письмо. Похвальная регулярность.

— Мег! — Кристина быстро разрезала конверт, вчиталась в первые строки. — О, Рауль, она передает тебе большой привет!

— Весьма польщен.

— И пишет, что в Метрополитен Опера собираются ставить "Умирающего лебедя"...

— Это то же самое, что "Лебединое озеро"?

— ...Но роль отдадут этой Павловой, конечно.

— Прискорбно.

Кристина поймала его насмешливый взгляд, вздохнула и некоторое время читала письмо молча.

— Рауль! — вдруг воскликнула она взволнованно. — Мег выходит замуж!

— Прекрасно, моя дорогая. Кто же этот счастливец?

— Она не раскрывает подробностей, пишет, что он европеец, но давно живет в Америке, богат, вхож в высший свет.

— Маленькая балерина подцепила богача... Жаль беднягу.

Кристина задрала подбородок.

— Я тоже тебя подцепила?

Рауль дернул ртом.

— Я тоже тебя подцепила? — повторила Кристина. — Маленькая хористка, которая возмечтала стать виконтессой.

— А стала сразу графиней. — Рауль отложил письмо, которое читал. — Но я никогда не считал тебя меркантильной, дорогая.

— Почему же? — с иронией спросила Кристина.

— Ты не разорвала помолвку даже узнав, что в своем завещании брат не оставил мне ни су.

— Надо было, — притворно вздохнула она. — Тебе тогда пришлось бы заботиться только о себе. А не о себе, жене и младенце.

Рауль побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

— Ты жалеешь? — спросил он. Не дождался ответа, повернулся к жене. — Кристина, ты жалеешь?

— Нет, — поспешно ответила она, словно очнувшись от мыслей. — Нет, но иногда... мне кажется, у нас могла быть иная жизнь.

Рауль хмыкнул.

— Так что еще пишет твоя Мег? Как ее... Жири.

— Приглашает на свадьбу.

— Как мило с ее стороны.

— Рауль, не ёрничай. Она приглашает вполне серьезно. Смотри, она пишет, что может забронировать гостиницу. Просит телеграфировать как можно раньше, чтобы всё приготовить к моему приезду.

— Кристина, — раздельно произнес Рауль, — ты ведь не собираешься ехать?

— Плыть, — поправила его Кристина.

— Без разницы.

— Я... я очень давно не видела Мег. Собственно, я не видела ее десять лет и... 

— И ты подумала, что свадьба — достаточный повод, чтобы всё бросить и... плыть через Атлантику?

— Да, — просто ответила Кристина, встала, быстро поцеловала Рауля в щеку и ушла из гостиной, не дожидаясь ответа.

Сегодня днем Кристина предложила Густаву прогуляться по Елисейским полям, оставила его на попечении мадемуазель Наннет в Тюильри, а сама отправилась в "Компань Женераль Трансатлантик". В общем-то, назло Раулю.

Барон, кажется, и не собирался уходить. Кристина на цыпочках несколько раз прошла мимо кабинета: оттуда раздавались приглушенные голоса, один раз удалось разобрать гневное Рауля "к черту вас всех!" и спокойное барона "ваш долг". На кредитора барон не был похож. Собственно, в своем доме Кристина никогда не видела кредиторов. Рауль тщательно оберегал жену от этой стороны жизни, умудряясь решать вопросы вне дома. И Кристина предпочитала не интересоваться способами, которыми он это делал.

Весь следующий день Рауль отсутствовал: по четвергам он играл в клубе, там же и обедал. Переодеваясь к ужину, Кристина заметила на кровати пакет.

— Что это? — спросила она у Луизы, хлопотавшей вокруг нее.

— Их сиятельство принесли, когда вы были у портнихи.

Кристина заглянула внутрь пакета и ахнула от неожиданности.

На покрывало высыпались три билета на "Нормандию", первый класс, брошюрка с видами Нью-Йорка и записка: _"Поезд в Гавр отбывает в девять утра, потрудитесь собрать нам вещи, сударыня, в противном случае вашей Мег придется выходить замуж без вас"._


	3. Only For Him — Only For You

_Нью-Йорк, Метрополитен Опера_

Зал — от первого ряда и до самых галерок — тонул в овациях. Ритуал поклонения новым богиням, что стояли на сцене в свете софитов. Сияние украшений, изящные руки, точеные силуэты, гордо вскинутые головы и царственные улыбки на устах, легкость пушинки, гибкость и грация.

Мег Жири снова поклонилась публике. О да, она была благодарна зрителям за то, что они вместе с ней жили этой музыкой и её танцем, делилась ими со зрителями, взлетая в прыжках, паря в руках партнера или растворяясь в вихре фуэте. Восемь лет она танцевала на сцене Метрополитен Опера, сначала на вторых-третьих ролях, потом на первых, училась, учила, познавала собственные триумфы и делила чужие, отдаваясь до конца и не оставляя ничего себе. "Твоя техника безупречна, но этого мало, — говорила ей мать. — Можно стать эталоном исполнения, довести до совершенства всё, что ты умеешь, и стать известной, даже знаменитой — но не великой. Великими становятся лишь те, кто отдает себя танцу без остатка, меняясь в нем — и изменяя его".

Когда занавес, наконец, опустился, Мег почувствовала себя совершенно обессилевшей. Но — по-прежнему идеальная осанка, вежливая улыбка и привычные, ничего не значащие фразы в ответ на столь же привычные вопросы журналистов. Танец давал ей крылья, думала она иногда, но после некоторых полетов ужасно устаешь.

Плотно прикрыв двери гримуборной, Мег попросила служанку оставить её ненадолго. Несколько минут в одиночестве помогали прийти в себя, а прислуга, приготовив все необходимое, тактично удалялась держать оборону у дверей с мужеством и стойкостью, достойными защитников Фермопил.

Мег бездумно рассматривала подарки: охапки и корзины цветов с вложенными карточками, тщательно упакованные коробочки, маленькие и побольше, — их она возвращала, даже не открывая, заявив однажды, что готова принять в качестве благодарности лишь аплодисменты и цветы. Не более. Кто-то понимающе улыбался, кто-то продолжал штурмовать неприступную крепость... Вот, например, огромный букет кремовых роз — судя по записке, от некоего мистера Томпсона. Она вытянула один цветок, вдохнула аромат — и с сожалением отметила, что запаха почти не слышно.

Довольно. Переодевшись в пеньюар, Мег пересела к зеркалу, пододвинула баночку с кремом и принялась стирать с лица грим. Голова болела из-за усталости и прически с туго стянутыми прядями и многочисленными шпильками. Освободив волосы, Мег взяла с туалетного столика щетку и несколько раз провела ею по тяжелым локонам цвета спелого льна, чувствуя, как оживает под этими прикосновениями кожа, а закончив — откинула волосы на спину и, подавшись вперед, тщательно изучила свое отражение в зеркале.

Красота и талант вознесли Маргариту Жири на вершину, принесли славу и поклонение, но глупо считать, что один раз подаренное природой останется с тобой навсегда. Точно капризный экзотический цветок в оранжерее, они требовали постоянного и тщательного ухода — строгие диеты, многочасовые упражнения и занятия хореографией, специальные кремы и притирания, поддерживающие свежесть кожи... 

Мег подходила к своему пику, когда грациозность молодости уже идет рука об руку с опытом и эмоциями взрослой женщины. Она могла танцевать и проживать лучшие роли балета — и это ценили по достоинству, как подлинные знатоки, так и рядовые зрители.

На столике у зеркала в небольшой хрустальной вазе стояла одна-единственная роза — без записки. Но это было и не нужно, Мег Жири знала имя дарителя. "Корзина роз, можно две, можно три. Однако я опасаюсь, что ты просто не заметишь их среди всех тех букетов, которыми тебя забрасывают поклонники". Месяц назад Фредерик подарил ей перстень с огромным бриллиантом и произнес те самые слова, которые мечтает услышать любая девушка. И она ответила "Да", не раздумывая... 

В двери деликатно постучали, и Мег вскочила с места — она всегда знала, когда стучит он.

— Фредерик! — радостно улыбнулась балерина, бросаясь к вошедшему мужчине.

— Поздравляю тебя с очередным триумфом, моя дорогая, — сказал он, заключая её в объятия.

— Ты был на представлении? — она отстранилась, всматриваясь в лицо жениха, в правильные черты, которые возраст не сгладил, а сделал еще четче, в по-прежнему яркие глаза. Есть такие лица, которые меняются с годами, но не меркнут в своей привлекательности, и этот мужчина продолжал смущать женские сердца одним лишь взглядом и мимолетной улыбкой... 

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Как всегда, наблюдал за тобой из пятой ложи... почему ты смеешься каждый раз, когда я это говорю?

— Это... — она замялась, — довольно сложно пояснить... и получится запутанно и неинтересно. Считай это просто театральной шуткой.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Фредерик, целуя шелковистые волосы Мег. — Вы, француженки, удивительны и загадочны.

— В этом и заключается наш главный секрет, — балерина мягко отстранилась и скрылась за ширмой. — Подожди меня немного.

В гримуборную бесшумно вошла служанка, поклонилась гостю и проскользнула мимо — помогать госпоже переодеваться и причесываться для выхода в город. Мужчина присел на пуф у зеркала, с любопытством рассматривая доставленные букеты.

— Цветов становится все больше, и они все роскошнее, — прокомментировал он, извлекая из кармана плоский футляр.

— Поклонникам нужна только та, кто танцует на сцене, — отозвалась невидимая за ширмой Мег, и в ее голосе промелькнули грустные нотки. — На самом деле многие влюбляются в роль, в танец или в голос, а не в исполнительницу. И потом их настигает жестокое разочарование.

— Ты стала философом? — усмехнулся Фредерик.

— Последние несколько дней меня гложут разные мрачные мысли. Наверное, я просто слишком много размышляю, — тихо ответила балерина.

— Это просто нервы, дорогая, — заверил он. — Лучше подумай о том, что совсем скоро мы станем мужем и женой, и я клянусь, что у тебя больше не будет поводов для беспокойства. Никогда.

Мег выглянула из-за ширмы, откидывая за ухо пока еще не закрепленный локон.

— Ты говоришь очень уверенно, — усмехнулась она. — Я бы даже сказала, с большим знанием дела.

Фредерик вдруг стремительно встал и подошел к невесте, вглядываясь ей в глаза.

— Когда-то мы уже говорили об этом, Маргарита, — напомнил он. — Я никогда не скрывал, что прожил достаточно долгую жизнь, в которой бывали различные встречи. В моем возрасте это простительно, и надеюсь, что ты с этим смиришься.

Мег улыбнулась и попыталась снова скрыться за перегородкой, но Фредерик остановил её, не давая спрятать взгляд.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. — И хочу, чтобы ты была рядом со мной — всегда. Прошлое не имеет значения, есть только наше настоящее и наше будущее, в котором ты будешь баронессой Маргаритой де Линт. Это все, о чем я прошу тебя.

И снова Мег промолчала в ответ, замявшись и все же чуть отстраняясь.

— Прости, я заставляю тебя ждать, — произнесла она. — Еще несколько минут.

— Я буду ждать, сколько понадобится, — сказал Фредерик. — А потом, у меня есть для тебя небольшой сюрприз!

... Он даже привстал, когда Маргарита, наконец, предстала его взору во всем великолепии роскошного нового туалета.

— Восхитительно, — признался он. — Только одной маленькой детали не хватает, — и с этими словами он застегнул на тонком запястье балерины изящный браслет.

— Он прекрасен, — произнесла Мег, любуясь переливами камней.

— Не более чем ты, — мужчина предложил ей руку. — Я заказал столик в лучшем ресторане города.

— Я надеялась, что сегодня мы поужинаем вместе с мамой, — сказала она. — Это просто неприлично, в конце концов, мы с тобой помолвлены и собираемся пожениться уже на следующей неделе, а ты даже не знаком с ней!

— Я уверен, у нас еще будет такая возможность, — уклончиво ответил Фредерик, увлекая Мег к выходу.

— Фредерик! — Мег не сдавалась. — Не будь ребенком! — здесь она сама с трудом удержалась от смеха: её жених был почти ровесником мадам Жири. — Мама просто ревнует, но как только она познакомится с тобой и узнает поближе — она полюбит тебя точно так же, как и я!

— Хорошо, — кивнул он с улыбкой. — Завтра мы все встретимся. Сегодня я уже распланировал вечер и не хочу ни с кем тебя делить. Кстати, дорогая, — он вдруг сменил тему, не давая Маргарите ответить, — твоя подруга приедет к нам на свадьбу? Кристина... Дааэ, кажется?

— Кристина де Шаньи, — поправила его Мег. — Конечно, она уже телеграфировала мне, и я с нетерпением ожидаю встречи. Мы не виделись десять лет, боюсь даже представить, как мы обе изменились в глазах друг друга... А разве я упоминала, как звали Кристину в девичестве?

— Конечно, — уверенно сказал Фредерик. — Один раз. У меня хорошая память, я запомнил, а потом понял, что это ведь та самая Кристин Дааэ, сопрано века, чьи записи раскупаются за несколько минут после поступлений в музыкальные магазины. Очень рад буду познакомиться с таинственной звездой оперы, которая отказывается выступать на сцене.

— Только надеюсь, что ты не будешь просить её петь, — улыбнулась Мег. — Иначе мне придется танцевать.

— Чтобы доказать мне правильность моего выбора? — засмеялся Фредерик, накрывая её руку своей. — Я не сомневался в нем ни одного мгновения.

... вдвоем они вышли на улицу, где уже поджидал автомобиль с личным шофером, услужливо распахнувшим дверцы перед Маргаритой. Прежде, чем сесть, она задумчиво осмотрелась по сторонам и отметила человека, стоящего на приличном от них расстоянии. Он точно стоял там уже довольно долго. Очевидно, еще один поклонник, ожидающий даму сердца.


	4. Arriving Of The Trio

_На борту "Нормандии"_

Ослепительно белая в полуденных лучах солнца, "Нормандия" ошеломила Кристину. Лайнер показался ей размером с родную деревню на окраине Швеции, откуда отец увез её сразу после смерти жены. А роскошь каюты, которую Рауль для них выбрал, ослепляла. Богато отделанными были не только номера — всё на борту: обеденный зал, бальная зала, палуба, по которой прогуливались разодетые по-праздничному пассажиры.

Познакомившись с некоторыми пассажирами первого класса, Кристина не нашла среди них ни одной дамы, с которой было бы интересно поболтать, и свободное время проводила на палубе за чтением. Увидев первый раз, как она достает из саквояжа книгу, Рауль удивленно поднял брови и заглянул ей через плечо, чтобы рассмотреть название.

— Ты же читала это раза три, если не четыре! — заметил он.

— Что поделать, если мне нравится.

— О, да, — усмехнулся Рауль, чмокая жену в щеку, — тебе всегда нравились мрачные истории. Скандинавский фольклор весьма ими богат. Но, дорогая, Эдгар По!..

— Сам виноват! — Кристина повернулась к нему, подставляя губы для поцелуя. — Не надо было поощрять меня, чтобы я учила английский.

— Да, но я думал, что ты будешь читать Шекспира, Диккенса на худой конец... А что ты читала в прошлом месяце? Мсье Стокера, кажется.

Кристина засмеялась и отобрала у него книгу.

— Мсье По ничуть не хуже Диккенса, — сказала она.

— Ты хотя бы не читала его на ночь ребенку? — строго спросил Рауль.

— Нет, — Кристина лукаво улыбнулась. — Я рассказывала шведские сказки.

— И на шведском, я надеюсь?

— Конечно! Иначе я совсем забыла бы родной язык.

— И мальчику польза, — одобрил Рауль. — Пригодится для карьеры.

Кристина покачала головой и ничего не ответила. Ссориться, чтобы сделать невыносимыми оставшиеся до Нью-Йорка пять дней пути, не хотелось.

* * *

... Рауль появился в дверях, и Кристина бросилась к нему, едва не свалив стул, на котором сидела, в нетерпении ожидая, когда камердинер вызовет графа из курительной комнаты.

От мужа пахло дорогим табаком и не менее дорогим коньяком.

— Густав пропал! — выпалила Кристина. Рауль вздохнул.

— Что значит, пропал?

— Убежал от Наннет. Мы ищем его уже два часа!..

— Кристина...

— ...Его нет на верхней палубе. Мы думали, он снова пробрался на капитанский мостик, но офицеры его не видели там.

— Кристина!..

— На корабле тысяча людей, а он всего лишь мальчик!..

Рауль легонько потряс жену за плечи, заставляя замолчать.

— Ты сейчас пойдешь в каюту, — сказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений, — и примешь успокоительное.

Кристина умоляюще сложила ладошки.

— Ты найдешь его?

— И всыплю как следует, — хмыкнул Рауль. — А с тобой, дорогая, мы поговорим позже. Ты чрезмерно его опекаешь.

— Ты его найдешь? — повторила Кристина, настойчиво заглядывая ему в глаза. Рауль возвел очи горе.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, куда этот паршивец сунул свой любопытный нос, — сказал он и добавил, поморщившись: — В этом сын весь в вас, графиня.

Не давая Кристине возразить, Рауль поднял ее лицо за подбородок, поцеловал в лоб.

— Ни о чем не беспокойся, Крошка Лотти, — сказал он и легонько подтолкнул к выходу.

* * *

— Нанетта? — Кристина подняла голову и увидела гувернантку, вышивавшую в кресле у стены. — Который час?

— Первый, сударыня.

— Почему первый? — Кристина села на кровати, прикрыла ладонями лицо. — Я так долго спала?

— Да, господин граф велел вас не беспокоить.

— А почему ты здесь? Где Густав?

— Луиза все еще нездорова, а граф сказал, что вас нельзя оставлять одну. Он сегодня сам присматривает за мальчиком.

Кристина снова легла. Вечером она слишком переволновалась за сына. Хотя, казалось бы, должна была уже привыкнуть: ему десять, он большой, самостоятельный ребенок, резвый, любознательный... Но страх за сына родился, кажется, раньше него самого. И поделиться этим страхом Кристина не могла ни с кем.

Рауль рассказал вчера, как нашел Густава в машинном отделении: мальчишка свел знакомство с несколькими рабочими, успел набить карманы курточки разными железяками и явно не испытывал никаких угрызений совести по поводу недостойного поведения. Обласканный матерью, Густав отправился в свою каюту в сопровождении Наннет, утиравшей слезы. Рауль велел оставить его без сладкого для начала и сказал, что позже непременно придумает ему наказание.

... Кристина позволила себе еще минут пять понежиться в постели, затем поднялась. Надо было найти Густава и, если потребуется, спасти его от наказания. В прошлый раз, когда ребенок напроказничал, Рауль заставил его выучить наизусть десять страниц из Шиллера. 

Она нашла их на нижней палубе, в окружении полудюжины матросов и нескольких офицеров. Рауль, сбросив пиджак и закатав рукава сорочки по локоть, показывал Густаву, как вязать какой-то сложный узел, попутно рассказывая о своем первом кругосветном путешествии. Вопрос о выборе карьеры никогда не стоял: младшие отпрыски де Шаньи все до одного носили военный мундир. Граф Филипп, после смерти родителей взявший на себя заботу о Рауле, позволил ему самому решить, будут ли это сухопутные войска или флот. С детства обожавший море, Рауль не колебался. И вот, в восемнадцать лет по большой протекции он ступил на палубу "Акулы"... 

Кристина, не замеченная ни мужем, ни сыном, вернулась в каюту и раскрыла книгу на закладке.

* * *

...Певица окинула взглядом публику, качнулась на мысочках, отступила чуть назад, словно блеск люстры и бриллиантов ударил по глазам. Оркестр уже играл вступление, и мелодия заслонила собой бальную залу и пассажиров, собравшихся послушать "сопрано столетия", как назвал ее, не моргнув глазом, мсье Молинаро, распорядитель. Рауль хмыкнул, коснулся холодными губами ее руки и отступил в тень. Он всегда отступал, еле заметно морщась, намеренно путал Глюка и Глинку, Берлиоза и Беллини, дома никогда не просил петь, старался не комментировать пение на публике... 

И Кристину это раздражало. До одного зимнего вечера в Сорренто, куда граф отправился вместе с семьей — по какой-то своей непонятной, глупой прихоти. Зима была неважная, слякотная, "жидкая", как говорила когда-то мадам Жири. В серых мутных сумерках, не зажигая света, Кристина сидела за пианино и бездумно перебирала клавиши. "Тоска какая, — услышала она голос мужа, возникшего рядом. — Лучше уж вообще не садиться за инструмент, чем играть заупокойную мессу. Сидишь одна, в темноте... " — "Я никогда не бываю одна", — ответила Кристина. Рауль оперся рукой о крышку инструмента. "Разумеется, — раздраженно сказал он. — Каждый раз, когда ты начинаешь петь или играть, рядом стоит он!" — "Я имела в виду, что со мной всегда музыка", — мягко заметила Кристина. "Или ее ангел, — граф близко наклонился к жене. — Я почти вижу его крылья за твоей спиной".

И Кристина вдруг поняла, что ее всегда такой спокойный, хорошо умеющий прятать эмоции муж ревнует. Не к музыке, но к человеку, о котором они оба никогда не говорили, и о котором она запретила себе вспоминать. Неужели... Кристина сильно вздрогнула, отвернулась от Рауля. Неужели он знает?.. Впрочем, у Рауля де Шаньи было достаточно оснований ненавидеть этого человека... когда-то тело графа Филиппа де Шаньи, изуродованное до неузнаваемости, тоже нашли на берегу подземного озера... 

"Прости, Крошка Лотти, — Рауль улыбнулся уголками губ, провел пальцами по ее щеке, коснулся кончика носа, — забудь, что я сказал", — и вышел из комнаты.

... прозвучали вступительные такты, Кристина прикрыла глаза на мгновение.

_Casta Diva_

Ее любимая каватина, воздушная, нежная... 

_Casta Diva, che inargenti_

Любимая еще и за то, что стала ее первым самостоятельным опытом.

_queste sacre, queste sacre,_

Кристина разбирала ее сама, доводила до совершенства.

_queste sacre antiche piante_

Редкостного дарования был композитор, написавший эту женственную арию.

 _a noi volgi il bel sembiante_

Мажорные нотки переплелись тесно с мятежными, даже трагическими, Кристина почувствовала, как на глаза наворачивают слезы. Зажмурилась.

_a noi volgi, a noi volgi_

Открыла глаза — все же ей была важна реакция публики: слушают, затаив дыхание. И вдруг справа, в дверях, она заметила Рауля.

_il bel sembiante_

Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди. На лице спокойное, даже безмятежное выражение — хорошо ей знакомая маска. Живыми кажутся только глаза, неотступно, напряженно следящие за ее жестами.

_senza nube e senza vel..._

Кристина посмотрела на дирижера, едва заметно кивнула. Перевела взгляд на Рауля — но он уже повернулся спиной, поспешно покидая зал.

Спеть в последний вечер на борту "Нормандии" ей предложил капитан. "Мадам! — сказал он за обедом. — Я не прощу себе, если не смогу устроить так, чтобы мои пассажиры услышали блистательную диву". Кристина не видела в этот момент лицо Рауля, но явственно услышала фырканье и наступила каблуком ему на ногу. В конце концов, капитан закрывал глаза на все выходки Густава, на его частые визиты в рубку, машинное отделение, даже на камбуз. Одна-две арии — небольшая плата за причиненное им беспокойство. Тем более, завтра они будут уже в Нью-Йорке... 

... Под оглушительные аплодисменты Кристина слегка поклонилась, похлопала дирижеру — у них почти не было времени на репетицию, и все-таки оркестр не подвел. Капитан поцеловал ей руку, мьсе Молинаро вручил букет. Еще минут пять пришлось выслушивать комплименты. К порядку всех призвал дирижер, постучав палочкой по пюпитру. Вечер продолжался.

* * *

Было далеко за полночь. Кристине, как всегда после выступления, не спалось. В соседней каюте — покоях мужа — слышались голоса.

Четверо за карточным, явно принесенным из курительной комнаты, столом не заметили притаившуюся за портьерой Кристину. Они были увлечены игрой, в воздухе так и витало напряжение. Переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, Кристина остановилась на муже. Он сидел в непринужденной позе, одной рукой обхватив колено, вторую положив на подлокотник кресла. Его карты — рубашкой вверх — лежали на столе. На лице вежливый интерес. Слева от него — баронет и профессиональный игрок. Баронет, похоже, только что сделал ставку. Кристина слышала от одной из пассажирок, что он легко проигрывает целые состояния и так же легко возвращает себе.

— Удваиваю, — сказал усатый, похожий на сытого кота полковник, сидевший напротив Рауля. Его супруга, крикливая особа, всюду таскала за собой криволапого мопса — Густаву нравилось его дразнить, правда, животное отличалось флегматичностью и на мальчика не обращало внимания.

— Раз, — сощурился сосед Рауля справа, маркиз де Сен-Какой-То, его Кристина видела на палубе всего два или три раза, угрюмый тип, предпочитавший уединение.

— Пас, — сказал Рауль, мизинцем, украшенным фамильным перстнем, слегка касаясь своей верхней карты.

— Черт побери, граф, — усмехнулся баронет, — вы весь вечер пасуете.

Рауль слегка пожал плечами.

Кристине доводилось видеть раньше, как играет ее муж. Не осторожничает, но и не рискует, движения скупы, манеры безукоризненны. Казалось, он садится играть не ради самой игры, не ради выигрыша. Когда-то давно на вопрос Кристины он ответил с коротким смешком: "Изучаю человеческую породу, дорогая". Она тогда не поняла, шутит он или говорит всерьез.

Тем временем Рауль склонился к маркизу, что-то говоря вполголоса, и Кристина поймала себя на мысли, что после десяти лет брака она все еще может любоваться мужем. Особенно его профилем — высокий лоб, сильный подбородок и такой красивый нос, самый, пожалуй, красивый из всех, какие Кристина когда-либо видела. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы у Густава был такой нос, но мальчик унаследовал внешность совсем другого человека... 

Грустно вздохнув, Кристина поправила портьеру и легла.

Сон пришел только на рассвете.


	5. Christine Disembarks

_Нью-Йорк_

Мег покрутилась перед зеркалом и осталась довольна: как ни взгляни — она была неотразима. Не хватало заключительного штриха, который пока скрывался в круглой картонке, перевязанной атласной лентой. Распустив декоративный бант и сняв упаковку, она извлекла на свет новенькую шляпку и склонила под нее голову с таким благоговением, как не каждый наследный принц — под корону. Повернулась, оценила — и счастливо вздохнула: все и-де-аль-но.

— Собираешься куда-то? — поинтересовалась у дочери мадам Жири.

— Да. Сегодня в Нью-Йорк прибывает "Нормандия" и я должна её встретить, — улыбнулась в ответ Мег. — Фредерик должен заехать за мной, — она бросила взгляд на стрелки настенных часов, — уже совсем скоро. Мы поедем вместе.

— Фредерик? Неужели я наконец-то познакомлюсь с женихом собственной дочери?

О нет! Мег опустилась на стоящий у зеркала пуф, сняла шляпку и положила ее на столик. Неужели опять, беседа, начавшись с нескольких спокойных фраз, перерастет в очередную ссору, после которой мать и дочь разойдутся в разные стороны, пряча глаза друг от друга? Она уже сбилась со счету, сколько раз это случалось в последние недели, с тех пор, как барон Фредерик де Линт сделал предложение Маргарите Жири, балерине Метрополитен Опера. "Ему от тебя что-то нужно!" — говорила мадам Жири. — "Что не может получить от актрисы богатый аристократ без предложения руки и сердца?" — горько отвечала Мег. Фредерик, с которым она делилась своими чувствами, обнимал её и говорил: "Твоя мать просто боится потерять тебя".

Но за эти несколько месяцев Фредерик и мадам Жири так ни разу и не повстречались — занятость ли матери на посту хореографа, или неотложные дела, возникавшие у Фредерика, вставали на пути, но — "Прости, любимая, мы непременно поужинаем в следующий раз... и в любом случае, мы обязательно встретимся с мадам Жири на свадьбе. Это будет оригинально, ты не находишь?" Улыбка, легкое прикосновение губ — до свидания, до скорой встречи.

Стук. Мег оказалась у двери еще до того, как Марта, их служанка, успела преодолеть половину пути из гостиной к прихожей, но лишь чтобы, стараясь не выдать разочарования, вежливо кивнуть в ответ на приветствие Николаса, шофера и помощника Фредерика. Шофер протянул ей огромный букет роз.

— Барон де Линт передает вам, — он заметил мадам Жири, стоящую в дверном проеме гостиной, и поклонился, — и вам, мадам, свои наилучшие пожелания, и приносит свои искренние извинения в связи с невозможностью сопровождать вас сегодня.

— Какая неожиданность, — иронично прокомментировала мать.

— В ближайшие несколько дней дела требуют присутствия господина барона в Бостоне, — закончил Николас. — Он предоставляет в ваше полное распоряжение авто — и меня, вашего покорного слугу.

Мег приняла цветы, вдохнула их нежный аромат и достала из цветов маленький кремовый конвертик. Внутри обнаружилась записка с извинениями. Витиеватый почерк, лихо завернутые "хвостики" букв, и слова — читая, Мег почти слышала голос жениха.

— Ну что ж, — печально вздохнула она, — придется перенести нашу встречу. Какое несчастливое совпадение обстоятельств!

— Совпадение ли? — вскинула бровь мадам Жири.

— Мама, — Мег устремила на нее умоляющий взгляд, — прошу тебя, не будем ссориться.

Мадам Жири пожала плечами и тоже вздохнула — она бы и хотела искренне разделить радость дочери, что может быть прекраснее, чем видеть её такой счастливой — но каждый раз, когда Мег заговаривала о женихе, мелкий, но вредный червячок подозрения начинал точить душу матери. В итоге, она перестала бороться с ним и отправилась к старому другу с просьбой о помощи — чтобы развеять подозрения, или подтвердить их. Своей интуиции мадам Жири доверяла, а уж поводов проверить её в прошлом бывало достаточно, увы.

— Значит, ты едешь встречать "Нормандию"? — сменила она тему.

Мег достала из ридикюля пудреницу, провела бархоткой по скулам, чуть коснулась кончика носа, затем снова надела шляпку.

— Да, мама, — ответила она, пряча вещицу обратно. — Сегодня прибывает Кристина!

— Кристина? — очень медленно и после паузы сказала мадам Жири. — Кристина Да... 

— Де Шаньи. С семейством. Мама, прости меня, со всеми этим волнениями и заботами в подготовке к свадьбе я совершенно забыла тебе об этом сказать! Но я же не могла не пригласить её, и я так рада, что она приезжает! Мне нужно её встретить, помочь добраться до отеля, устроиться... и сегодня мы можем поужинать все вместе!

— Не уверена, что это будет удобно, — чужим голосом произнесла мать. — Она наверняка устала с дороги и захочет отдохнуть.

— Возможно, — Мег замялась. — Мы ведь с ней столько лет не виделись... 

— Я уверена, что вы сразу же забудете об этом, — мадам Жири погладила дочку по плечу. — Иди.

... Из окна она наблюдала, как Мег усаживается в приоткрытые перед ней двери роскошного автомобиля, потом Николас садится за руль, и черный механический зверь срывается с места. Мадам Жири уселась в кресло — новости нужно было обдумать. Кристина Дааэ в Нью-Йорке!

* * * 

_Нью-Йорк, морской порт._

— Мадам, позвольте еще раз выразить свое восхищение вашим несравненным талантом, — капитан галантно склонился к руке Кристины. Граф прищурившись, рассматривал что-то или выискивал кого-то на причале. К нему подошел камердинер, почтительно зашептал на ухо. Рауль поморщился, сделал короткое замечание и жестом отослал слугу.

— Сударь, вы изволили оповестить только Нью-Йорк, или новость разошлась уже по всей Америке? — холодно спросил он у капитана.

— Прошу прощения? — капитан вздернул бровь.

— Зачем вы пригласили сюда репортеров, позвольте осведомиться? Весь причал буквально наводнен этими пройдохами.

— Мне ничего об этом не известно, — покачал головой капитан.

— Быть может, кто-то из команды или пассажиры?

— Каким же образом? — капитан усмехнулся. — Кричали с палубы?

— Отослали телеграмму, — Рауль не поддержал шутку.

— Все телеграммы фиксируются. Ни одна из телеграмм, отосланных с борта "Нормандии", не содержала ни единого намека на вашу супругу.

Кристина слегка сжала локоть мужа. Его вопросы слишком были похожи на допрос.

— Ваша жена, граф, — сказал тем временем капитан, — слишком заметная персона. Возможно, ее импресарио... (Рауль дернул губой) Возможно, кто-то из Старого Света предупредил здешних репортеров.

— Да, это возможно, — признал Рауль.

Снова появился камердинер, они с графом обменялись кивками.

— Дорогая, — обратился Рауль к Кристине, — твоя маленькая балерина ждет.

Капитан взял под козырек. Кристина взяла Густава за руку.

— Мисс Дааэ! Мисс Дааэ! — зашумела пестрая разноликая толпа, когда семья де Шаньи сошла на берег. — Маленькое интервью для "Морнинг Пост"! Вы будете давать концерты? Вы будете петь?

— Никаких интервью, — твердо сказал Рауль. — No comments, no interviews, no pictures!

Впрочем, фотографы на его слова не обратили ни малейшего внимания. То там, то сям раздавались щелканье фотографических аппаратов.

— Мисс Дааэ, "Нью-Йорк Таймс", вы надолго к нам? Какие планы? Что хотите посмотреть в Нью-Йорке? — нахальный репортер вырос чуть ли не из-под земли перед носом Рауля, быстро, не дожидаясь ответов, застрочил карандашом в блокноте.

— Она де Шаньи, — процедил сквозь зубы Рауль, оттерев плечом репортера, но тот моментально извернулся, нагнулся к Густаву и радостно вопросил:

— А ваши планы, сэр?

— Научиться плавать, — отчеканил Густав по-английски и добавил с сарказмом, тщательно копируя интонации отца: — Сэр.

Рауль задвинул его за спину как раз в тот момент, когда двое фотографов нацелились на него своими аппаратами.

Кристина улыбалась одними губами, сохраняя стоическое спокойствие, и молчала. Только все сильнее сжимала ручку зонтика и как бы невзначай поворачивалась так, чтобы заслонить Густава от толпы.

Помощь пришла как раз вовремя.

— Кристина! Дорогая Кристина!

Стройная женская фигурка, затянутая в модное платье, быстро пронеслась через толпу, лавируя между журналистами с выдававшим большой опыт проворством. Мгновение ока — и она оказалась рядом, а еще через пару секунд к ним присоединился высокий широкоплечий джентльмен средних лет в шоферской ливрее.

— Мег! — радостно воскликнула Кристина, обнимая старую подругу. — Милая, как же я рада тебя увидеть! С моим супругом ты знакома, — Рауль и балерина обменялись приветствиями, — а это мой сын, Густав... 

— После, — подмигнула Маргарита. — Николас?

— Да, мисс Жири, — понятливо усмехнулся шофер, жестом приглашая носильщиков гостей из Франции следовать за собой, в то время как Мег обернулась, откинула вуаль и ослепительно улыбнулась журналистам.

— Ооо, сама Маргарита Жири! — внимание газетчиков мгновенно переключилось на новую цель, но Мег, позволив им всего несколько снимков, вновь спрятал лицо и, приветливо помахав на прощание, скрылась за широкой спиной Николаса, мужественно закрывшего невесту своего хозяина и её гостей по пути на стоянку автомобилей.

— Боже мой, Мег, ты волшебница! — рассмеялась Кристина. — Как тебе это удалось?

— Всего лишь опыт, милая, всего лишь опыт, — весело ответила балерина. — Неужели не помнишь, каково актрисам после успешных представлений пробираться через толпы поклонников?

— Почти не помню, — вздохнула Кристина.

— Счастливица, — подытожила Маргарита. — Вот и наше авто.

— Ух ты! — немедленно воскликнул Густав, завидев блестящий черный кузов "роллс-ройса". — Я видел фото в журнале! Сэр, — обратился он к водителю, — это шестицилиндровый?

— Да, сэр, — ответил водитель, уважительно взглянув на мальчика.

— Сдержаннее, виконт, — пожурил сына Рауль, но как-то рассеянно. Кристина заметила, с каким интересом её муж рассматривал роскошное авто. Граф перехватил ее взгляд, смущенно кашлянул и сказал:

— В машину, сударыня. Или вы хотите раздавать интервью?

— Сначала я отвезу вас в отель, замечательный номер с видом на парк, вам очень понравится, обещаю! — продолжила Мег уже в салоне. — Потом мы вместе поужинаем, я заказала для нас столик... ох, нам же о стольком нужно друг другу рассказать!... 

Кристина поймала случайно сумрачный взгляд Рауля и похлопала мужа по руке. А ведь этого только первый день в Нью-Йорке! Похоже, к концу поездки графа де Шаньи вполне можно будет причислить к лику святых.


	6. Are You Ready To Begin?

_Нью-Йорк, Кони-Айленд_

Непрочитанных газет за последние дни накопилось столько, что их высоченная кипа грозила проломить собой столешницу — даром что натуральный дуб. Призрак окинул взглядом будущее поле деятельности и тяжко вздохнул. Ничего чрезвычайно срочного там, конечно, ничего не было. Наверняка. О действительно важных новостях секретарь ставил в известность сразу же. Пока обходилось без сбоев — работа была хорошая, терять её не хотелось.

Кони-Айлендский парк развлечений работал как часы солидной швейцарской фирмы — аттракционы веселили, удивляли и пугали зрителей всех возрастов, звали заглянуть на огонек еще и еще раз, и их зову внимали. Новое царство бывшего парижского затворника процветало, а его подданные, много лет назад поверившие иностранцу с изуродованным лицом с трудом подбирающему английские слова, никогда не сомневались в правильности своего выбора. Дивный новый мир, дающий шанс каждому, даже ему, некогда Призраку Оперы, — он часто думал об этом, стоя у окна и взирая с высоты на свои владения. Мир, который он создал для себя и прочих собратьев по несчастью.

Когда-то ему казалось, что больше никогда он не почувствует огня в своем сердце, не взлетит на крыльях вдохновения... но очень вовремя судьба послала ему десятки жандармов, переворачивающих каждый камень в поисках злодея и убийцы. И на помощь пришел зверь: ему не до моральных противоречий, зверю просто хочется жить — и он заставлял изгнанника бежать все дальше и дальше, бросая все оставшиеся силы на выживание. А чувству вины можно будет предаться потом.

Усевшись в кресло, Призрак взял первую из газет — привычный утренний ритуал, который он, однако, злостно нарушал всю последнюю неделю. Но что поделать с вдохновением, не имеющим привычки оговаривать с секретарем время визита? Вот и приходит, когда хочет, заставляя бросать текущую рутину и снова, как в другой жизни, рисовать, чертить, забывая о сне и пище.

Рядом с газетами на столе обнаружилась увесистая папка — результаты расследования, проведенного помощниками по его приказу, или вся подноготная барона Фредерика де Линта, пятидесяти лет от роду. Развязав тесемки, Призрак полюбовался фотографическим снимком, украшавшим первую страницу. Хорош собой, ничего не скажешь, можно понять дочь мадам Жири. Да еще и солидный банковский счет, положение в высшем свете. Он еще раз изучил правильные черты лица, ироничную улыбку... нет, пожалуй, мать понять тоже можно. Ох, как опасно может быть составить неправильное мнение о человеке. Недооценил одного мальчишку одиннадцать лет назад... 

Захлопнув папку, Призрак отодвинул её в сторонку, решив позже изучить все подробнее, а потом передать сведения мадам Жири, и пускай она распоряжается ими по своему усмотрению. И вернулся к газете. Очередные скучные, хотя и полезные новости... еще одна страница, взгляд зацепился за фото — и сердце замерло.

_"...звезда Старого Света, сошедшая с борта "Нормандии" на землю Нью-Йорка... сопрано века, окруженное тайной... в сопровождении семейства... Кристин Дааэ"._

Строчки расплывались перед глазами, а слова отчаянно не хотели складываться в осмысленные фразы, хотя он и прочел заметку в колонке светской хроники несколько раз. Только два слова, два слова, стучащие в висках — Кристина Дааэ. Кристина!

Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы взять себя в руки — он и сам не ожидал, что эта новость станет таким потрясением — и наконец-то осознать написанное. Сказано было совсем немного — знаменитая певица Кристина Дааэ в сопровождении супруга и сына оказала честь своим приездом городу Нью-Йорку, где намеревается пробыть несколько дней... цели визита исключительно приватные и внимание журналистов стало для гостьи из далекой Франции сюрпризом.

Призрак провел кончиками пальцев по фотографии — не ахти какие хорошие снимки, Кристин явно было не до позирования перед камерами, скорее она пыталась от них укрыться. Кто-то высокий и старательно отворачивающий лицо приобнимал её за плечи, на другом снимке его можно было рассмотреть получше — и отметить, что годы виконту де Шаньи пошли на пользу. Также в кадр попали нос, ухо, фрагмент шляпки и один глаз дамы средних лет, наверное, служанки семейства. Судя по тексту заметки, с ними был еще и ребенок, но его лицо даже ушлые нью-йоркские репортеры не сумели запечатлеть.

Закрыв газету, он посмотрел на дату выхода. Три дня назад. Уже три дня, как Кристина в его городе. Дьявол!

Призрак снял трубку телефона и несколько раз повернул диск. Подождал, пока на том конце раздастся голос помощника.

— Слушаю, босс.

— В Нью-Йорк прибыла Кристина Дааэ, она же де Шаньи. Я хочу знать, где она остановилась, с какой целью прибыла, иными словами — я хочу знать все. Это вопрос первостепенной важности.

... телефон вновь зазвонил через несколько минут.


	7. Look With Your Heart

_Нью-Йорк, Кони-Айленд_

Парк развлечений на Кони-Айленде понравился Густаву де Шаньи настолько, насколько десятилетнему мальчишке может понравиться место, полное самых разных диковинок. Акробаты и клоуны, факиры и укротители, танцующие лошади и глотатели огня, — иными словами, Густав был в восторге. Кататься на карусели и есть мороженое (только одну порцию, зато большущую!) уж точно было куда интереснее, чем позволить нарядить себя в парадный костюмчик, причесать, как девчонку, и скучать в обществе взрослых. Даже отец, когда мама вместе со своей подругой-балериной собиралась взять Густава в поход по магазинам, как-то странно закатил глаза. Отправить сына погулять в парке аттракционов было его идеей. Увы, в сопровождении гувернантки, мадам Жорж.

Нет, мадам Жорж дама неплохая, и Густаву она даже временами нравилась, а сегодня уж и подавно, даже мороженое сама купила, а потом вместе с ним аплодировала выступлению факира... но иногда нервничала почему-то. И при виде яркой афиши с нарисованными на ней красивыми дамами в разноцветных нарядах и перьях почему-то изменилась в лице, покраснела до кончиков ушей и, схватив Густава за руку, потащила прочь, приговаривая, что подобные зрелища не предназначены для глаз благовоспитанных молодых людей. Подумаешь, сопел про себя юный виконт де Шаньи, у маминой подруги тоже на стенах афиши, где всюду она, и юбка у нее еще короче, чем у барышень в перьях! Но озвучивать свои мысли он не стал, памятуя, что дворянину должно быть благоразумным.

— Хочешь еще покататься на карусели? — спросила гувернантка.

Глупый вопрос, подумал Густав, разумеется, хочет. Но он с достоинством кивнул в ответ, а потом помчался вприпрыжку к уже столпившимся у касс прочим желающим.

Раскрашенный деревянный пони нёсся по своему бесконечному кругу. Когда он увозил Густава де Шаньи прочь с глаз гувернантки, на другую сторону, то привстав и вытянув шею мальчишка мог рассмотреть пеструю крышу того здания, где, должно быть, танцевали барышни с афиши. И оттуда доносились звуки музыки, вплетающиеся в мелодию карусели. И чем дольше юный виконт об этом думал, тем настойчивее становилось желание хоть одним глазком посмотреть представление, а в голове сами собой начали выстраиваться планы, один другого коварнее.

Соскочив с пони, Густав заявил гувернантке, что хотел бы еще раз посмотреть на танцующих лошадей, и мадам Жорж сразу же согласилась — мальчик отлично запомнил, что ей тоже больше всего понравилось именно это зрелище, и других зрителей там тоже много.

Расчет оказался верен: гувернантка, увлеченно наблюдавшая за серой кобылой, ловко перебирающей точеными ногами, не заметила, что Густав де Шаньи сделал шаг в сторону, потом еще один, и еще один, зашел ей за спину, развернулся и дал стрекача.

... попасть внутрь оказалось парой пустяков — подождать, пока отвернется суровый охранник у входа, прошмыгнуть мимо и сразу же нырнуть в один из боковых проходов. В Париже мама была знакома со многими актерами и после спектаклей иногда водила его за кулисы, даже познакомила с некоторыми певицами и танцовщицами. Театралом — это "взрослое" слово Густав очень любил, оно так раскатисто и вкусно звучало — он вряд ли мог себя назвать, но путешествия по ту сторону занавеса ему нравились.

Прозвучал звонкий смех, потом быстро простучали чьи-то каблучки, и мальчишка почти уперся носом в портьеру. Подкравшись на цыпочках, он осторожно отвернул край занавески — и тут ему на плечо опустилась чужая тяжелая рука.

— Was machst du hier? — прорычал ужасный великан, с ног до головы покрытый рисунками.

Клаус Хофф слыл добрейшей души человеком — правда, чтобы это узнать, следовало пережить потрясение первого знакомства, а когда татуированный силач протягивал свою огромную лапищу, подкрепляя жест рычанием на родном языке — сердце екало даже у самых отважных.

— Nichts! — крикнул в ответ Густав, и помчался прочь... то есть, попытался. Не тут-то было: великан поймал мальчишку за шиворот. — Lassen Sie mich los!

— Sind Sie Deutscher? — удивился Клаус.

— Ich bin ein Franzose! — огрызнулся виконт.

— О, да у нас гости! — это было сказано уже по-английски, и голос был женский, звонкий и красивый. Свидетельницами поимки нарушителя стали танцовщицы, правда, к большому разочарованию Густава, закутанные с длинные пеньюары, так что ни разноцветных перьев, ни коротеньких платьиц он не увидел. Девушки переглянулись и захихикали, от чего виконт почувствовал себя совсем неуютно. — Отпусти его, Клаус, — попросила одна из них, черноволосая и черноглазая. — Зачем так напугал мальчика?

— Ничего я не испугался! — Густав постарался гордо вскинуть голову, как положено наследнику знатного рода. — Подумаешь! — и понял, что его щеки начинает заливать краска, когда танцовщицы опять захихикали.

— Выступление вот-вот начнется, почему еще не готовы? — прикрикнул еще один незнакомый мужчина в дорогом костюме.

— Да, босс! — черноволосая наморщила носик и сделала шутовской книксен. Мужчина только покачал головой и неопределенно махнул рукой. Девушки пожали плечами и скрылись, оставляя Густава наедине с Клаусом и незнакомцем.

— Это еще кто такой? — поинтересовался он у великана.

— Это нарушитель! — строго ответил Клаус. — И безбилетник!

— Никакой я не нарушитель! — обиделся Густав. — Я просто хотел посмотреть, одним глазком — и назад.

— На наших девушек, одним глазком, значит, — хохотнул незнакомец. — Ну что ж, вполне естественное для молодого человека желание. — И он протянул руку: — Я Томас.

— Густав де Шаньи, — мальчишка ответил рукопожатием. — Виконт. А это вы тут всем управляете?

— Нет, — покачал головой тот. — Я только помогаю управлять, потому что наш хозяин обычно очень занят и не может позволить себе отвлека... Постой-ка, ты говоришь, тебя зовут Густав де Шаньи?

— Виконт, — напомнил мальчик.

— И прибыл ты из Франции?

— Ага.

Томас потер задумчиво висок.

— Ты здесь один?

— Конечно, нет, — грустно ответил Густав. — С мадам Жорж, только я от нее убежал.

— Ужасно! — с чувством прокомментировал Клаус. — Она ведь наверняка беспокоится!

Густав шмыгнул носом и принялся рассматривать свои ботинки.

— Понятно, — вздохнул Томас. — Вот что, виконт. Сейчас мои помощники пойдут искать мадам Жорж, а мы её подождем в доме нашего хозяина. Хочешь с ним познакомиться?

— Еще бы! — глаза мальчишки загорелись.

— Тогда расскажи, как выглядит эта почтенная дама.

— Она вот такого роста, — Густав вытянул руку нал головой, показывая, — в темно-синем платье, и будет реветь, как пароходная сирена, не ошибетесь! Еще у нее на носу во-от такая бородавка, — он перехватил усмешку Томаса и признался покаянно: — На самом деле, никакой бородавки нет.

Томас поманил Клауса пальцем и что-то тихо ему сказал. Великан кивнул и с неожиданным для его роста и сложения проворством метнулся прочь.

— Ну что ж, виконт де Шаньи, — произнес Томас. — Идем? Я познакомлю тебя с нашим хозяином. Его зовут мистер Уай.

* * *

Новости оказались... неожиданными. С одной стороны, Призрак был уверен в своих людях, и их оперативности и старательности при выполнении его приказов, поэтому столь быстрое появление первых сведений о прибывшем в Нью-Йорк семействе де Шаньи было ожидаемо. С другой стороны, информация шокировала даже ко всему привычного Призрака.

— Виконт де Шаньи был обнаружен в парке развлечений? — переспросил он стоявшего перед ним Томаса (первый помощник принадлежал к небольшому кругу избранных, коим было дозволено находиться в личных апартаментах хозяина).

— Да, пробрался за кулисы, хотел без билета посмотреть выступление танцовщиц, — кивнул Томас. — Попался Клаусу.

— За кулисами, — повторил Призрак. — Без билета. — Картинка в воображении получилась совершенно сюрреалистичной. — Виконт де Шаньи. Печально, что творится с европейской аристократией.

— Согласен, хозяин, — кивнул помощник. — Сын достойных родителей, а от гувернантки сбежал. Впрочем, именно этот проступок, я думаю, простителен. Мы нашли эту даму, мадам Жорж, — Томас позволил себе усмешку, — она и впрямь, по меткому определению мальчика, ревела как пароходная сирена.

Мальчика! Призрак незаметно вздохнул с облегчением. Не то, чтобы он когда-либо питал теплые чувства к Раулю де Шаньи, но впавший в детство супруг был бы чересчур жестоким наказанием для Кристин. Разумеется, мальчик. Её сын.

— Где он сейчас?

— В вашем кабинете, я счел, что вы, возможно, пожелаете с ним побеседовать.

— Вы правильно сочли, — кивнул Призрак.

В кабинет он вошел как раз вовремя, чтобы понять: спасти одну из моделей уже не удастся, несмотря на все попытки юного наследника де Шаньи как-то прикрепить обратно отломанный фрагмент. Гость мялся, зажав деталь в кулаке и исподлобья рассматривая хозяина кабинета.

— Давай сюда, — Призрак протянул руку, а Густав, поняв, что загадочный господин в маске не собирается бранить его, вернул деталь, всем своим видом изображая раскаяние за содеянное. Хозяин спрятал железяку в выдвинутый ящик стола: коль скоро оставили десятилетнего мальчишку одного в помещении, полном действующих механических моделей и прочих диковинок, то одна-единственная сломанная вещь — совсем небольшая плата за недальновидность. — Значит, ты Густав де Шаньи, виконт. А меня называют мистер Уай.

— Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, сэр! — затараторил Густав по-английски. — Скажите, а это вы тут все построили?

— Все до последнего дюйма, — гордо ответил Призрак. Потом чуть улыбнулся и добавил уже по-французски: — Тебе понравилось?

— О да!

Следующие несколько минут юный виконт уже на родном языке восторженно пересказывал свои впечатления от посещения аттракционов, временами чуть запинаясь, когда речь касалась его попытки пробраться за кулисы. Хозяин слушал его рассеянно, больше рассматривая. Густав был мало похож на Рауля де Шаньи, и это почему-то порадовало Призрака. Правда, страстью совать нос туда, куда не просят — и честно предупреждают, чем это может быть чревато — отличался именно его отец... яблочко от яблони.

— ... на уроке музыки. И тогда я... 

— Музыки? — переспросил Призрак. — Тебя учат музыке?

— Да, — кивнул Густав. — Отец считает это глупой тратой времени, а мама говорит, что у меня хорошо получается. Раз мы сейчас не дома, отец разрешил несколько дней обойтись без обычных занятий, но у нас в номере есть рояль, и мама сказала, что будет со мной заниматься.

— Тебе нравится музыка?

— Конечно! — виконт сказал это даже чуть снисходительно, словно бы удивляясь, как такой взрослый господин может сомневаться в столь очевидных вещах. — Моя мама поет, у нее самый красивый голос во Франции, все так говорят.

— Да, я помню, — Призрак пробормотал это про себя, но Густав не оставил слова хозяина незамеченными.

— Месье, вы слышали, как поет мама? — строго осведомился он.

— Очень давно. Я был когда-то знаком с твоими родителями, до того, как переехал сюда.

— Это замечательно! — сказал Густав. — Тогда вы непременно должны прийти к нам в гости. Мама и отец будут рады повидаться, особенно отец, ему так скучно, пока мама проводит время со своей подругой.

Призрак фыркнул, с трудом подавляя смех. Пожалуй, это именно то, чего ему не хватало, а уж как Рауль де Шаньи обрадуется визиту! Посидеть в курительной, пропустить парю рюмок коньяку, побеседовать... о чем? О Париже, наверное, о скачках, о новых моделях автомобилей, пока дамы будут секретничать у себя. Идиллическая картинка, но не стоит так шутить, у мадам Судьбы бывает причудливое чувство юмора.

— Я благодарю за приглашение, — кивнул он. — Но сейчас тебе пора домой, твоя мама наверняка переживает. Я прикажу подать мое авто.

Мадам Жорж приводила в порядок расшатанные нервы в обществе одной из помощниц секретаря: непринужденная беседа и чай сделали свое целительное дело, и когда Густава де Шаньи в сопровождении Томаса вышел из лифта, она уже позабыла все обиды. Томас проводил обоих к выходу, придержал дверцу автомобиля, пока гости занимали места в салоне, и сел за руль. Когда они тронулись с места, за ними последовала еще одна машина.

... Кристина де Шаньи выбежала на улицу из отеля и крепко обняла сына. Мальчишка что-то начал говорить — наверное, утешал мать, или пытался пояснить, что ничего страшного не случилось, но Кристина вряд ли его слушала. Томас вежливо поклонился ей и тоже что-то сказал, в ответ на что женщина улыбнулась и кивнула, потом что-то спросила сама, но Томас отрицательно покачал головой и развел руками с извиняющимся видом.

Незамеченный ими Призрак Оперы наблюдал за Кристиной и её сыном из окна своего автомобиля.


	8. Beneath A Moonless Sky

_Нью-Йорк_

... Маргарита Жири рассказывала, что летом в Нью-Йорке царит изматывающая жара, но пока вечера были прохладными. Легкий ветерок коснулся лица Кристины, запутался в локонах, и она плотнее запахнула пеньюар. Сон не шел, она слишком много нервничала днем, когда Густав и его гувернантка не вернулись вовремя с прогулки, и хотя ей позвонили буквально через час и сообщили, что сын просто задержался в гостях... боже, этот час неведения показался ей длиннее десятилетия. Как хорошо, что Рауль уехал еще днем — как и следовало ожидать, даже на другом конце океана у него сразу же нашлись какие-то совершенно неотложные дела — и до сих пор не вернулся. 

Сам виновник переживаний сладко спал и, похоже, не испытывал ни малейшего стыда за то, что заставил взрослых волноваться. Разумеется, для него события были захватывающим приключением, о котором он с восторгом и рассказывал за ужином, а Кристина отчаянно благодарила про себя небеса за отсутствие мужа — ему нельзя было слышать рассказы сына.

Она вернулась в номер, зашла в комнату Густава и присела рядом с ним на кровать. Сын чему-то улыбался во сне, а на прикроватном столике стоял диковинный механизм, подарок таинственного мистера Уай. Мальчик еще что-то пытался ей пояснить и даже показать, как эта вещица работает, но мать не слушала, или, точнее, не слышала. В итоге Густав просто махнул рукой на её непонятливость, решив про себя, что беседы о технике лучше оставить для отца.

Он шмыгнул носом и перевернулся на другой бок, подтягивая угол одеяла. Кристина осторожно поправила его и бесшумно вышла из комнаты.

Ветер играл раздернутыми полупрозрачными занавесями, хотя всего несколько минут назад Кристина их плотно задернула. Сердце на миг сжалось в комок, а потом отчаянно заколотилось, когда человек, стоящий к ней спиной на балконе, медленно повернулся.

— Здравствуй, Кристина, — прошептал он по-французски.

Нужно было закричать, позвать на помощь, но она молчала, рассматривая ночного гостя, чужого и одновременно знакомого. Лунный свет почти выбелил коротко стриженые волосы, безжалостно подчеркнул морщинки... сколько ему сейчас лет? Когда они познакомились, ему было... хотя, она все равно никогда не знала точно, да и что может понять ребенок? А какой она кажется ему спустя одиннадцать лет?

— Здравствуй, — сказала она.

Некоторое время никто из них не решался начать разговор.

— Кристина, — тихо произнес он. — Я должен был тебя увидеть.

— Зачем? Я здесь с мужем и сыном.

— Знаю, — кивнул Призрак Оперы. — И уже познакомился с Густавом, очень энергичный ребенок.

Кристина почувствовала, что краснеет — сын не стал скрывать от неё обстоятельств знакомства с мистером Уай.

— Я приношу свои извинения за его поведение, — вздохнула она, повторяя ставшую уже привычной за все те случаи, когда она говорила её помощникам капитана на "Нормандии", фразу, — этого больше не повторится. — И даже не поняла, чему так весело и искренне рассмеялся мужчина.

— Боже мой, ты так изменилась, Кристина, — сказал он.

— Ты тоже, — отозвалась та, и вдруг спохватилась: — Мег! Она знает, что ты в Нью-Йорке?

— Нет.

— А мадам Жири?

— Знает. Мы изредка видимся.

— Почему она мне не сказала?

— Считаешь, нужно было?

Кристина не ответила.

— Я тоже так подумал, — кивнул гость. — Что не стоит пускать в твою новую светлую жизнь призраков прошлого. Но когда я узнал, что ты в моем городе, это оказалось сильнее. Мне захотелось тебя увидеть. Услышать твой голос.

— Ты полагаешь, мы еще не все друг другу сказали? — спросила она.

— В первый раз, или во второй? — уточнил Призрак, и Кристина отвернулась. — Не отворачивайся, — его голос стал жестким. — Ты же помнишь?

— Да, — ответ женщины прозвучал глухо и едва слышно. — Наша последняя встреча, незадолго до моей свадьбы. Тогда тоже была ночь, но небо затянули тучи и не было видно ни луны, ни звезд...

* * * 

_Париж, 11 лет назад_

— Идем, Кристина, скорее, пока он не... — Рауль де Шаньи обнял девушку за плечи и подтолкнул к лодке. Он не договорил, но она угадала не произнесенные слова: "пока он не передумал".

— Он не причинит нам вреда.

Уже в лодке она оглянулась и успела заметить, как Призрак Оперы размахнулся и швырнул в озеро что-то маленькое и сверкающее...

Первые дни после освобождения превратились в один бесконечный допрос, словно бы полицейские надеялись, что на одиннадцатый раз "простите, сударь, я не знаю", вдруг превратится в "да, я расскажу". 

Допрашивавших её следователей она не запомнила, их лица слились в одно светлое пятно, кроме, пожалуй, только одного, пожилого господина с идеальной выправкой (даже танцоры Оперы позавидовали бы). Его имя и звание — что-то звучное и высокопоставленное — однако, пролетели мимо, зато Рауль вдруг вскочил на ноги и сказал, что ответит на вопросы без посторонних свидетелей. Кристина даже не успела оскорбиться, когда один из жандармов, повинуясь властному кивку, вывел её из кабинета. Примерно через час сообщили, что она свободна и может отправляться домой, но, как и прочим свидетелям, ей категорически не рекомендуется покидать город вплоть до особых распоряжений.

Домой... грустно это прозвучало. Десять лет Кристина считала домом оперный театр, но его больше не существовало. Как ей потом рассказывали, пожар непоправимого ущерба не нанес, но уйдет достаточно времени и средств, прежде чем Опера Популэр вновь раскроет двери зрителям. О возвращении на пепелище и речи, разумеется, быть не могло. Балерины и хористки снимали меблированные комнаты, а мадам Жири продолжала присматривать за девушками, привнося некую упорядоченность в окружающий их хаос.

Только на следующее утро Кристине передали записку от Рауля. Виконт успокаивал невесту, обещал, что эта страшная история вскоре закончится, и просил проявить еще немного терпения. 

Снова они увиделись через два дня, Рауль казался очень уставшим и почему-то выглядел примерно как некоторые молодые балерины, навлекшие на себя недовольство мадам Жири.

Он позвал её на прогулку в парк, завел разговор о будущем... на её вопросы о полиции сказал, что очень не хотел бы обсуждать эту тему. Потом Рауль надел ей на палец новое кольцо с большим красивым камнем (она еще попыталась пошутить, что им не везет с украшениями Сваровски, и виконт заверил, что уж на этот раз все будет иначе). Он сказал, что договорился со священником, что хотел бы, чтобы они поженились немедленно, но тетки желают присутствовать на свадьбе, им понадобится некоторое время, чтобы приехать в Париж, так что, они достаточно долго ждали, еще одна неделя ничего не решает? Это позвучало так осторожно, словно бы Рауль опасался отказа. Кристина не смогла сдержать улыбку. Пусть будет через неделю.

Уже на обратном пути они встретили мальчишку-продавца газет, на всю улицу выкрикивавшего, что Призрак Оперы мертв.

День следовал за днем, её больше не допрашивали, зато навестила модистка помочь со свадебным платьем. Кристина купила его в магазине готовой одежды, и после того, как мастерица его подогнала под фигуру невесты, наряд ждал своего часа в уголке. Кристина старалась лишний раз не смотреть в его сторону. 

...вечером ей показалось, что она потеряла подаренное кольцо. Обыскав всю крохотную комнатку, она уже решила, что украшение соскользнуло с пальца где-то на улице, но оно обнаружилось на столике. Странные мысли терзали её весь день; мадам Жири, с которой она решилась поговорить, заверила бывшую ученицу, что это волнение абсолютно нормально, однако успокоиться Кристине так и не удалось. А теперь еще и кольцо... Она несколько минут сидела и крутила золотой ободок, бездумно наблюдая за разноцветными бликами от камня, а потом решительно встала и взяла пальто.

"Пер-Лашез, пожалуйста", — сказала Кристина вознице и, бросив взгляд на сумеречное небо, села в коляску.

... Густав Дааэ хотел, чтобы его прах развеяли над пшеничными полями родного Линдхольна, но Академия Музыки решила иначе и, проявив неслыханную щедрость, купила прославленному скрипачу место последнего приюта по соседству с великими Бальзаком и Мольером. Парижане, веселый и беспечный народ, любили гулять меж каменных надгробий и читать эпитафии. Для них это было своего рода развлечением — угадывать лица и судьбы меж безликих дат рождения и смерти.

Кристина быстро прошла мимо каменных плит. Дорогу она знала прекрасно, могла бы найти склеп с закрытыми глазами. Высокие каменные статуи — ангелы и святые в застывших канонических позах — молчаливо расступались перед ней, ветер затих. По серому безлунному небу, ползли лохматые тучи, редкие фонари почти не разгоняли зыбкий мрак. Едва различимые узловатые тени деревьев скользили по надгробиям.

Склеп. Вдохновленный не то Пантеоном, не то Домом инвалидов, штатный архитектор Академии создал нечто монументальное, совсем не вязавшееся с Густавом Дааэ, при жизни отличавшимся скромностью и даже кротостью.

Она извлекла из ридикюля маленький ключик, вложила в замочную скважину и не успела удивиться, как дверь тут же начала распахиваться, бесшумно и неотвратимо (кто-то смазал петли?). При входе горела лампадка (кто-то ее зажег?), и девушка на секунду зажмурилась.

Предательски скрипнул камушек под чьей-то подошвой, мелькнула тень, замеченная боковым зрением. "Ангел!" — сорвалось с губ. Кристина прижалась к стене, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту за крестом, пытаясь унять заполнивший ее страх. И темнота едва различимо отозвалась: "Крис-стина".

_— Я знала, что это ты, — в Нью-Йорке Кристина обхватила плечи руками, словно ей было холодно._

— Я знал, что ты догадаешься, — сказал Призрак. — Это было единственное безопасное место.

— Но я не догадалась. И не искала тебя. Я просто хотела помолиться на могиле отца... Ты не умер, — ее слова звучали почти обвиняюще. — Полиция сказала, они нашли тр... труп и... 

— ... И тут же нарекли его Призраком Оперы, после чего торжественно похоронили. И меня, и дело.

Он сидел на каменной скамье, свет от лампады косо падал на плечо, освещая здоровую половину лица.

— Ты... — они одновременно начали фразу, оба запнулись, и Призрак жестом предложил Кристине продолжать. — ... Куда ты теперь? Как ты... теперь?

— Какое это имеет значение? Ты больше никогда не увидишь меня и не услышишь обо мне. Я обещаю. — Он вздохнул. — Понятия не имею, зачем я вообще бежал и пришел сюда. Лучше было бы остаться и встретить первую же пулю.

— Не говори так!

— Почему? Призраку не место в этом мире. Думаю, твой жених с этим согласился бы.

Кристина сделала шаг, приближаясь, и тут же отступила. Что ей сделать, что сказать этому странному человеку? Многие годы он был для нее бестелесным голосом, доносившим слова утешения, строгим учителем — но как дорожила она его не столь уж частыми похвалами. Как грустно, что они узнали друг друга слишком поздно. Она до сих пор не понимала, кем же он был на самом деле, Ангелом в черном плаще, разъяренным духом мщения или человеком, прошептавшим слова любви, прежде чем отпустить её вместе со счастливым соперником.

— Жадность — мой величайший грех, — сказал Призрак. — И еще гордыня. Я возмечтал сделать тебя своим лучшим творением, снискать всеобщее восхищение, и присвоить твой голос и твою душу. Этому нет прощения. Я заслужил смерть.

— Не тебе судить, — резко ответила она.

— А кому? — он пожал плечами. — Тебе? Или твоему виконту?

Кристина опустила голову.

— Ты причинил всем очень много зла, — сказала она, наконец. — Тебе придется очень долго его искупать. — И вдруг, решившись, она подошла к нему. Он не успел отодвинуться или отвернуться и оказался к ней лицом к лицу. Без маски. — Ты должен уехать.

— Куда?

— Не знаю. Далеко, насколько сможешь. Возможно, ты прав, и Призраку Оперы больше не место здесь, но найдется место кому-то другому. Уезжай и попробуй начать все сначала. 

_— Мудрая маленькая девочка, — усмехнулся он, вглядываясь в далекие Нью-Йоркские огни._

— Деньги, — продолжила она. — Чтобы уехать далеко, нужны деньги.

— Много ли мне надо, — пробормотал он, словно загипнотизированный ее близостью. — Не беспокойтесь, дорогая виконтесса, у меня есть небольшие сбереже... 

— Я еще не замужем, — перебила она его и отвела взгляд.

— Дорогая будущая виконтесса, — поправился он. — Если этот щенок не поступит как мужчина, я ... 

— Убьешь его? — в вопросе прозвучали иронические нотки, и Призрак с интересом посмотрел на девушку.

— Да, — сказал он медленно. — Убью.

— Нет, — тем же, новым для него, тоном продолжила Кристина. — Свадьба завтра.

Они снова замолчали, думая каждый о своем. Кристина теребила кольцо, то снимая его, то надевая обратно на палец, и вдруг встрепенулась.

— Вот, — она протянула кольцо Призраку. — Оно дорогое. И ты можешь его продать. Тебе хватит, чтобы уехать и жить первое время. Если распоряжаться средствами экономно... 

Призрак не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Надень обратно, а то еще потеряешь, — Кристина покачала головой. — Ну, слышишь?

— Возьми его.

— Я не нуждаюсь в благотворительности.

— Это не благотворительность.

— И в милосердии.

— Это не милосердие.

Кристина взяла его большую сильную руку в свою, маленькую, теплую, погладила ладонь, вложила в нее кольцо и сомкнула пальцы в кулак. Как тогда, в подземелье.

— Это справедливость, — серьезно, даже строго сказала она. А затем повернулась и вышла из склепа, не оглядываясь.


	9. Once Upon Another Time

_Нью-Йорк_

— Я сказала Раулю, что потеряла кольцо. Обманула его, в первый и в последний раз. Кажется, он мне все равно не поверил, решил, что его украли. Там, где мы с другими девочками снимали комнаты после пожара, такое случалось. Но он не стал расспрашивать дальше, сказал, что я была права, и нам не везет со Сваровски. — Кристина подняла левую руку, безымянный палец которой украшал старинный перстень. — Это фамильный перстень рода де Шаньи, старший сын надевает его невесте в день свадьбы. После смерти Филиппа, — Кристина на миг замялась, — его передали Раулю. А потом его подарит своей избраннице Густав.

— Не зря этим вещицам всегда придавали так много значения, — вздохнул Призрак. — Вот и мое новое царство родилось из одной такой безделушки. Но не это было главным, а твои слова. Они придали мне сил для борьбы и надежду однажды заслужить твое прощение. Я обязан тебе больше, чем жизнью, Кристина. Скажи, теперь ты меня простила?

Она не ответила, молча отвернулась, словно бы её куда больше занимали огни Нью-Йорка, нежели стоящий в нескольких шагах от неё — так близко и одновременно так далеко — человек. Прощение. Да, она простила его, уже давно. И он наверняка тоже это понимал, но хотел услышать.

— Да.

Лицо Призрака словно осветилось и, казалось, помолодело лет на десять.

— Ты великолепно поёшь, — сказал он. — Сопрано столетия, звезда Старого Света. Даже в мыслях я не осмеливался представить, какими совершенными станут твои голос и мастерство.

— Ты научил меня, — сказала Кристина.

— Учил тебя когда-то, — поправил её мужчина. — Очень давно. Но сейчас твой голос зачаровывает слушателей по обе стороны океана, "Пате" заработали миллионы благодаря твоим записям, и это уже не я, а только ты.

— Я не выступаю на сцене, Рауль был против, — отозвалась она. — К пластинкам он относится мягче. Это позволяет отделить певицу Кристин Дааэ от графини де Шаньи, поющей только на домашних концертах. Мой импресарио утверждает, что загадка будоражит воображение публики, а это очень полезно в артистической среде.

— Спой для меня еще раз, — вдруг попросил Призрак.

— Здесь и сейчас? — тихо засмеялась она. — Я боюсь, это не совсем удобно.

— Нет, —он не принял шутки. — Я бы хотел услышать одну арию, которую ты никогда не исполняла.

— Мне кажется, я записывала почти все известные арии для сопрано... 

— Эту — нет, — покачал головой Призрак. — Её написал я некоторое время назад. Я не прошу о подарке, назови сумму гонорара, которую считаешь достойной себя.

— Нет, что за глупости! — это прозвучало эмоциональнее, чем она думала. — Я спою, конечно, и ничего не нужно! Завтра... нет, завтра Мег пригласила нас на дневной спектакль, а вечером — на ужин, она представит нам своего жениха.... Пришли мне арию, я должна её разучить и отрепетировать, потом мы определим время... 

— С тобой свяжется мой помощник, — пообещал Призрак. — С ним можно будет все обсудить.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я спела в твоем театре? — спросила Кристина. — Густав просто восхищен им.

— Передай сыну мою благодарность и приглашение наведаться еще. Он всегда будет желанным гостем в моих владениях, и мы найдем, чем развлечь его сопровождающих. — Он сделал паузу. — Когда-то я хотел, чтобы ты пела только для меня, Кристин, и это было неправильно. Позволь моим людям и моим зрителям — простым жителям Нью-Йорка — тоже услышать твой голос.

— Хорошо.

— Я оставил ноты на столике в гостиной.

Кристина недоверчиво подняла брови, а Призрак развел руками, словно извиняясь за то, что так и не сумел отказаться от некоторых старых привычек.

Он так и остался на балконе, а графиня подошла к столику и взяла в руки не замеченную сразу красивую папку с тиснением. Дорогая нотная бумага, знакомый почерк. Заглавие: "Любовь бессмертна".

— Скажи мне, Кристина, — произнес Призрак, — ты счастлива?

— У меня нет причин быть несчастной, — ответила она.

Слова бегут между тонкими линиями — насестами для птиц-нотных знаков: "Кто знает, когда возникает любовь? Что заставляет зажечься сердце?"

— Я научилась просто жить. И просто любить... и брать от судьбы то, что она позволит.

Призрак не ответил, а когда Кристина де Шаньи вновь подняла голову, балкон уже опустел.

* * * 

... спрыгнув на землю, Призрак Оперы постоял несколько секунд, переводя дух и пытаясь сдержать смех — какой черт его дернул снова устроить явление в лучших театральных традициях? Старые привычки неистребимы, ведь он вполне мог нанести официальный визит, средства и новый статус позволяли, а уж какое было бы выражение лица у виконта... пардон, графа де Шаньи... 

Он оставил автомобиль неподалеку у парка, откуда было так легко подойти незамеченным под защитой деревьев и густого кустарника. Призрак шел быстро, почти не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг и погрузившись в собственные мысли.

С самого начала он не знал, чего ожидать от встречи. Уж точно не того, что они станут просто старыми знакомыми, разделившими некоторые общие воспоминания, местами печальные, местами захватывающие. Где-то в иной жизни все могло бы сложиться иначе... 

Автомобиль он заметил издалека, как и то, что рядом с ним стояло двое незнакомых молодых людей. Замедлив шаг и не торопясь выходить в свет фонаря, он прищурился — одеты прилично, о чем-то болтают, точнее, перебрасываются фразами и с явным интересом рассматривают авто. Вполне естественная реакция, свой личный транспорт Призрак в свое время очень придирчиво выбирал и заботился о нем самым тщательным образом. Можно даже сказать, с любовью. Должно быть, молодые люди тоже увлечены техникой.

Один из них, увидев хозяина, вдруг хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, широко улыбнулся и поспешил навстречу, протягивая руку для приветствия.

— Мистер Уай, это вы?

— Не имею чести быть знако... — начал Призрак.

... его спасли инстинкт да отменное ночное зрение, благодаря которому он успел заметить в слабом свете фонаря взгляд второго незнакомца и уклониться за долю секунды до атаки. Дубинка просвистела мимо уха, но даже не задела, а тот, кто подкрался сзади, пока сообщники отвлекали внимание, сделал всего один лишний шаг и оказался на линии удара сам. Оставшиеся двое бросились к Призраку одновременно. Вряд ли это грабители, отстраненно подумал он, блокируя метнувшуюся к его горлу ладонь. Хват, рывок, треск кости — некоторые умения, приобретенные еще в Париже, пришлось серьезно усовершенствовать в Нью-Йорке, а уж практики на стройках Кони-Айленда было предостаточно. Удар в висок отправил бандита в компанию к уже валявшемуся на земле бесчувственным кулем "соратнику". Кто бы они ни были — явно не ожидали от дорого одетого господина с отличным автомобилем такой сноровки и жестокости в драке, поэтому третий, все еще державшийся на ногах, не торопился нападать, выжидая подходящего момента.

— Кто вы такие? Что вам нужно?

Бандит сунул, было, руку в карман, но Призрак оказался быстрее, перехватив запястье и сильно ударив его о капот автомобиля. Револьвер, звякнув, выпал из онемевших пальцев, горло оказалось в безжалостных железных тисках. 

— Кто вас послал? — ответом ему был только хрип. Призрак чуть ослабил хватку и вздернул пленника на ноги. — Кто?

— Я нне... не зна... — забулькал бандит, — его им-мени. Он... 

Тишину прорезал резкий звук хлопка, и на лице бандита вдруг отразилось безмерное удивление.

— Merde!

Призрак разжал пальцы, и тело нападавшего сползло на землю, оставляя на капоте и крыле автомобиля кровавый след. Вдали мелькнула высокая темная фигура, темноту прорезал свет фар еще одного автомобиля — и он сорвался с места.

Полицейские, наверняка, уже бросились на звук выстрела, подумал Призрак, прыгая в своё авто. В его намерения визит в полицейский участок не входил.

* * * 

_Нью-Йорк, Бруклин Хайтс_

— Как вы могли допустить! ... Провал!

Хозяин, красивый мужчина лет сорока пяти, слушал терпеливо, не перебивая и временами даже согласно кивая на особо цветистых моментах, отчего его гостя сразу же накрывало жгучим желанием как следует врезать по этой породистой физиономии.

— У вас все? — коротко осведомился он, когда посетитель, наконец, замолчал. По глазам того было легко понять, что далеко не все, и он бы много чего еще сказал, да выдохся. — Вот и замечательно. А теперь извольте выслушать меня.

Он встал из-за стола и подошел к окну, привлеченный чем-то происходящим на улице.

— Успех или провал определяются относительно поставленной цели, — сказал он, оборачиваясь к гостю. — Захват не был моей основной целью.

— В самом деле?

— Именно так. Хотя, разумеется, удайся он — и сэкономило бы время и усилия. Но главной целью была проверка и оценка готовности операции. И коль скоро мой почти экспромт едва не увенчался успехом — полагаю, что кульминация близка.

— Вы так любите театральные термины, — поморщился гость. — Только ваш объект избежал расставленных сетей и теперь удвоит бдительность, а на руках у полиции труп и два живых исполнителя, которые могут заговорить.

— Не смогут, — спокойно отозвался хозяин. — Бдительность… Вы два года не могли даже подступиться к мистеру Уай! Скольких вы потеряли на Кони-Айленде? Именно это я и говорил с самого начала, бессмысленно пытаться вести операцию на его территории! Но стоит его оттуда выманить — и игра может выйти совсем иной.

— Такая уверенность. Личный опыт?

— В некотором роде. Это, впрочем, не имеет особого значения, главное, что сегодня я получил подтверждение: он так и не избавился от главной своей слабости.

— Та певица, — гость неопределенно помахал рукой. — Кристин как-там-её.

— Не любите классическую оперу?

— Не поклонник и надеюсь таковым оставаться, пока это не понадобится в профессиональных целях. О которых вы, я надеюсь, также не забываете.

Хозяин искренне расхохотался, вновь заставив гостя мысленно поморщиться.

— Мои методы работы себя оправдывают, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Полноте, кем вы меня считаете?

— Тем, кем вы являетесь, — парировал гость. — Одним из лучших наших агентов, на счету которого несколько десятков успешных операций и всего один провал за последние три года. Кажется, в Сорренто?

Удар достиг цели, хозяин на мгновение замер и его лицо окаменело. Однако заговорил снова столь же вежливо и спокойно.

— Это был достойный соперник, и я склонен рассматривать ту неудачу в положительном ключе. Время от времени нужно получать подобные отрезвляющие пощечины судьбы, иначе можно поддаться иллюзиям, что в нашей профессии смерти подобно. Тем более, я планирую взять реванш в самом скором времени.

— Только по достижении нашей главной цели! — с легким ехидством в голосе напомнил гость.

— Не советую учить меня выполнять мою работу, — в мягком тоне легко можно было расслышать стальные нотки.

— Однако ваш достойный соперник тоже в Нью-Йорке. И еще один, которого нельзя списывать со счета. Уай. Он тоже может начать свою игру. Засим оставляю вас, господин барон. Bonne nuit.


	10. Dear Old Friend

_Нью-Йорк_

Завтракали некоторое время в полном молчании. Граф Рауль де Шаньи орудовал ножом и вилкой, Густав, искренне надеясь, что никто не видит, cтянул уже третий бисквит, а Кристина тщательно делала вид, что не замечает его проделок. Они всегда завтракали вместе в Париже, ведь из-за того, что Рауль часто отлучался из дома и возвращался очень поздно, ему приходилось пропускать и обед, и ужин. Ох уж эти мужские дела, вздыхала временами Кристина, все-то у них какие-то секреты, в которых, как они думают, никогда не разберутся женщины.

Рауль предпочитал утром кофе, она больше любила чай. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, Кристина налила себе вторую чашечку и отпила, наслаждаясь богатым вкусом. Ах, если бы это мгновение могло длиться вечно, чтобы отложить неизбежный разговор!

Половину ночи она провела без сна, чересчур взволнованная сначала из-за происшествия с Густавом, затем — из-за визита Призрака Оперы. Рауль, вернувшийся очень поздно, бесшумной тенью проскользнул в спальню и очень удивился, застав жену бодрствующей. "Рауль, я должна тебе кое-то сказать... . Густав сегодня потерялся в парке развлечений... Нет-нет, все хорошо, он уже давно дома и спокойно спит, — быстро сказала она, заметив, как подобрался муж, словно готовясь сорваться с места и броситься в ночь на поиски сына. — Но еще кое-что... " Он сжал её пальцы. "Не нужно, Кристина, не сейчас. Давай поговорим утром. Тебе нужно отдохнуть". 

Рауль быстро уснул, она — нет. Муж узнает все равно, она должна будет рассказать о событиях этого дня сама. Но как рассказать!? И самое главное — что? Уснула она под утро, так и не приняв решения, оттягивая разговор в надежде — на что?

— Итак, виконт, — произнес Рауль, откладывая в сторону салфетку, — нам пора побеседовать о вашем вчерашнем поведении.

— Мадам Жорж наябедничала? — буркнул Густав, не поднимая глаз от тарелки.

— Стыдитесь, сударь! Мадам Жорж слишком снисходительна к вашим проказам и никак не достойна подобных обвинений.

— Мне стыдно, — покаянно произнес мальчик. — Очень-очень стыдно, правда! И это больше не повторится! — граф возвел очи горе, прекрасно зная, что повторится, и не единожды. — Но, отец, если бы вы видели, какие там чудеса! А механизмы! И я ничего дурного не имел в виду, я просто хотел посмотреть театр мистера Уай!

— Ты так любишь театры? — поспешно вмешалась Кристина, переводя разговор на другую тему, пока Густав не наговорил лишнего. — Возможно, тебя заинтересует Метрополитен Опера?

— Дорогая, — кашлянул Рауль, — я одобряю ознакомление нашего сына с жемчужинами мировой сцены, это полезно для расширения его кругозора. Однако, боюсь, "Жизель" — не самое подходящее зрелище для его возраста. Мальчику будет скучно. Разве что по билетам от твоей подруги найдутся места, где можно подремать.

— Рауль! — Кристина поняла, что супруг в хорошем настроении и не намерен наказывать сына. И, кажется, не собирается расспрашивать о Кони-Айленде. Замечательно, пусть так и останется! — Ведь кто-то, не знакомый с тобой так хорошо, как мы, может и поверить!

Рауль де Шаньи изобразил гримасу ужаса. Как жаль, что сейчас придется нарушить этот маленькую домашнюю идиллию, потому что кое-что скрыть не удастся.

— Милый, мне нужно обсудить с тобой очень важный вопрос, — сказала она. Рауль посерьезнел. — Вчера ко мне обратились с просьбой спеть.

— На очередном домашнем концерте?

— Нет, в театре. — Она сделала паузу, собираясь с духом. — На Кони-Айленде. Это предложение от мистера Уай. Насколько я понимаю, он очень важная персона в Нью-Йорке.

— Что?

Густав, собравшись, было, встрять в разговор родителей, прикусил язык.

— Разумеется, ты отказалась?

— Я пообещала подумать, — кротко ответила Кристина. — Мне бы хотелось принять правильное решение.

— Какое решение, твой ответ "нет", конечно!

— Но почему? — Кристина редко спорила с мужем, но сейчас вдруг почувствовала, что просто должна отстоять свое мнение. — Ведь ты не возражал, когда я пела на "Нормандии"! Как Кристин Дааэ, — не удержалась она от шпильки, — а не как графиня де Шаньи. 

— Это другое дело. Я не хочу, чтобы моя жена выступала перед всяким сбродом.

— В самом деле? — её глаза сузились. — Эти люди тоже любят музыку и умеют ценить её. Ты ведь тоже любил когда-то? Почему же они не достойны?

— Пускай купят пластинку с твоими записями!

Кристина вскинула подбородок.

— Это другое дело, — повторила она его фразу. — Мистер Уай предложил мне назвать любую цифру гонорара.

— Он считает, что может тебя купить? — вскинул бровь граф.

— Поэтому я сразу же отказалась от денег. Рауль, — она говорила мягко, но в то же время непреклонно. Уж чем-чем, а собственным голосом она владела отменно, — позволь мне выступить в этом театре для простых людей с Кони-Айленда. Это... — она запнулась. — Это важно для меня.

— Да, отец, позволь! — вмешался Густав. — Они замечательные люди, я познакомился с некоторыми из них, и мама очень им понравится. Так будет жалко, если они никогда не услышат, как она поет.

— Ну да, как же... — пробормотал граф угрюмо. — И что ты намерена петь?

Сердце Кристины радостно забилось. Удивительно, она даже не подозревала, как сильно ей захочется спеть в настоящем театре для публики, а не бездушных механизмов в студии "Пате". И муж уже сдался, она не могла ошибиться.

— Я думаю, как всегда. Это будет небольшой концерт, я подберу мои лучше арии. И еще одну новую песню, только вчера прислали ноты. Она называется "Любовь бессмертна".

— Кто автор?

— Неизвестный композитор. Но это не имеет значения, она прекрасна.

— Мне не нравится эта идея, — вздохнул Рауль. — Но если для тебя это так... — он не договорил.

— Да.

— В самом деле, почему бы звезде Старого Света не заблистать в Новом? Пусть даже в каком-то неизвестном театре. 

— Из этого получится замечательная легенда, — Кристина заговорщицки склонилась к мужу. — И через многие годы зрители будут пересказывать её своим детям и внукам.

Наблюдавший за родителями Густав понял, что они не собираются ссориться, и довольно кивнул. Значит, посмотреть театр на Кони-Айленде все же удастся, и наверняка получится еще и пробраться за кулисы. 

Рауль закончил завтрак и встал из-за стола. Кристина взглянула на часы.

— Мадам Жорж! — позвала она. — Пожалуйста, проследите, чтобы Густав выполнил задание по истории. — Гувернантка кивнула. — И потом сводите его на прогулку. В зоологический сад, например, или на ваше усмотрение. Густав, — она повернулась к сыну, — я надеюсь на твое благоразумие.

— Конечно, мама, — искренне пообещал сын.

Рауль де Шаньи только усмехнулся и покачал головой.

* * * 

_Нью-Йорк. Метрополитен Опера_

Мадам Жири наблюдала за выступлением Мег из-за кулис, незаметная, невидимая. Она никому бы не призналась, даже самой себе, что и столько лет спустя она все так же переживает, наблюдая дочь на сцене, уже не юную дебютантку, но звезду в блеске заслуженной славы. "Жизель" всегда имела особое значения для семейства Жири. Когда-то балетмейстер сама её танцевала, и этот танец покорил человека, ставшего потом её мужем и подарившего ей Маргариту. Она рано оставила сцену, хотя ей прочили успешную карьеру, но не жалела об этом.

Закончен танец, герой в последний раз видит призрак своей возлюбленной. Падает занавес. Стихает музыка, зал взрывается громом оваций. Публика аплодирует всем, но в первую очередь — прекрасной Маргарите. И мадам улыбнулась не видящей её дочери, а потом бесшумно отошла... чтобы чуть не столкнуться с еще одной своей бывшей ученицей.

— Мадам Жири! — прошептала Кристина. — Мои поздравления. Это поразительно! Я не раз смотрела "Жизель", но ни одна постановка не сравнится с сегодняшней!

— И ты сразу же помчалась за кулисы, чтобы лично поздравить свою подругу, — вздохнул граф де Шаньи.

— Разумеется! Простите, я должна найти Мег, пока её не похитили поклонники и журналисты!

С этими словами Кристина упорхнула, оставив мужа и бывшую наставницу вдвоем.

— Журналисты, — повторил Рауль. — Здесь, в театре?

— Они всюду, — сказала мадам Жири. — Проникают во все щели в погоне за сенсацией. Это неизбежно, но ужасно утомительно.

Мег стояла в окружении других девушек из труппы, о чем-то с ними беседуя, затем через это кольцо ловко пробралась еще одна женская фигурка, Кристина. Подруги обнялись и быстро пошли куда-то вместе. Мадам Жири снова взглянула на дочь с той нежностью, которую редко когда позволяла себе демонстрировать открыто.

— Когда мы прибыли в Нью-Йорк, — произнес Рауль, — нас в порту встречала целая толпа, на редкость шумная и бесцеремонная.

— Ваша супруга — звезда с мировым именем, — пожала плечами женщина. — Её визит не мог не привлечь внимание.

— Мы надеялись сохранить инкогнито, — граф произнес это как-то отстраненно, рассматривая зрительный зал из-за занавеса. Кто-то уже направлялся к выходу, обсуждая балет на ходу, кто-то еще оставался в креслах, листая программки. Взгляд, рассеянно скользящий по роскошному убранству зала, задержался на пустой ложе, которую только что покинул единственный зритель.

— Здесь это почти невозможно, — ответила мадам Жири. — Стоит появиться малейшему намеку — и газетчики слетаются целой стаей.

— Вы же не намекали им, не так ли? — небрежно спросил Рауль, но его тон не обманул собеседницу.

— Это допрос? — холодно произнесла она, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Нет, мадам Жири, — покачал головой граф. — Простите мою неучтивость. Я просто спрашиваю вас, как... — он помедлил на мгновение, — старый друг. Мне это не дает покоя, все пытаюсь понять, как же о нашем приезде узнали.

— Не от меня, — даже если мадам Жири и удовлетворили слова Рауля, она не спешила смягчать тон. — Я сама узнала об этом в день прибытия, когда Мег собиралась встречать вас в порту вместе с женихом.

— Ах да, её жених, барон... — Рауль прищелкнул пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить имя. — Она все собиралась представить его нам.

— Барон де Линт, — сказала мадам Жири. — Надеюсь, вам повезет больше, чем мне. Мы с ним так и не знакомы лично, хотя я тоже немало наслышана о нем.

— Вы с ним незнакомы? — удивился Рауль. — Странно. — Он снова посмотрел в зрительный зал и вдруг спросил: — Скажите, кто занимает пятую ложу в этом театре? Мне показалось, что я заметил там знакомого.

— Эта ложа не выкуплена, в ней бывают разные любители оперы и балета, — сказала женщина. — Вы больше не в Париже, граф. И его, — она подчеркнула слово голосом, — здесь нет.

— Но вы по-прежнему его защищаете, — вдруг улыбнулся Рауль. — Даже здесь и сейчас. С вашего позволения, откланиваюсь. Я должен найти Кристину.

* * *

Мег жестом пригласила подругу присесть на пуф в своей гримерной, а сама исчезла за ширмой. Кристина с интересом осмотрелась: когда-то давно в такой же большой и красиво отделанной гримерной сидела она, рассказывая своей лучшей подруге в театре об Ангеле Музыки. Прошли годы, и они поменялись местами. Только у Мег не было Ангела, она справилась сама.

— Ты вспоминаешь Опера Популэр? — Мег неслышно вышла из-за перегородки, уже переодевшись в пеньюар и поправляя волосы.

— Как ты догадалась? — засмеялась Кристина.

— Это было нетрудно. — Балерина присела на соседний пуф. — Ты никогда не задумывалась о возвращении? Чтобы снова петь.

— Но я пою, — сказала Кристина.

— Это не то, — Мег вскочила на ноги и встала посреди комнаты. — Сцена, свет софитов, публика, которая ловит каждое твое движение, и гром оваций в финале — и ты в центре всего этого. Вот что я имею в виду!

— Ты не только балерина, а еще и поэтесса? — улыбнулась Кристина.

— Я помню, как стояла за кулисами во время "Ганнибала" и смотрела, как ты поешь на сцене. Помню, как тебе аплодировали стоя.

— А теперь за кулисами стою я, а аплодируют тебе, — эхом отозвалась подруга. — Не могу представить себя на твоем месте.

— Конечно, милая, — с легкой усмешкой подтвердила Мег. — Ведь я балерина, а ты певица. Друг друга мы бы не подменили. А вот если бы в нашем театре, к примеру, ведущее сопрано перед началом спектакля отказалась выступать... — она лукаво прищурилась. — Ты бы сумела?

Кристина де Шаньи честно попыталась себе представить подобную ситуацию.

— Наверное, если бы она пела роль, которую я знаю, — осторожно сказала она. — Умозрительно. Только в том, что касается вокала. Возможно. Но искренне надеюсь, что ничего подобного не случится и ваше ведущее сопрано есть, кому заменить.

Их прервал вежливый стук в дверь, а через мгновение, не дожидаясь, пока ему откроют, в гримерную уже заходил высокий красивый мужчина.

— Мег, любимая моя, сегодня ты была непревзойденной! — воскликнул он, заключая балерину в объятия, и только потом заметил, что его возлюбленная не одна.

— О, Кристина, какое счастливое совпадение! — радостно улыбнулась Маргарита. — Барон Фредерик де Линт, мой жених. И графиня Кристина де Шаньи, моя лучшая подруга.

— Ты забыла добавить "счастливейший из смертных, барон де Линт", — засмеялся Фредерик. — Уже, несмотря на то, что до свадьбы еще несколько дней. Графиня де Шаньи... Кристина Дааэ, насколько я понимаю? Не удивляйтесь, — улыбка у него была на редкость располагающая. — Я видел ваши портреты. Счастлив познакомиться, сударыня.

Кристина кивнула, давая понять, что также счастлива, исподтишка стараясь рассмотреть получше жениха подруги. Зрелый мужчина, намного старше её... но это может быть хорошо, он наверняка будет ценить свою прекрасную супругу. И Мег выглядит такой счастливой... 

— Дорогая моя, — говорил тем временем барон, — я ужасно огорчен, но наш сегодняшний ужин придется перенести. Я снова должен покинуть город на два дня.

— Ну что ж, — вздохнула Мег, — я надеюсь, что твои заботы позволят тебе присутствовать на нашей свадьбе.

Барон искренне рассмеялся.

— Я надеюсь, — сказал он, целуя руку невесты, — что это последнее наше расставание. У меня осталось всего одно неотложное дело, требующее разрешения. Как только я завершу его, больше ничто не встанет на нашем пути.

— Тогда я желаю вам поскорее его завершить, — сказала Кристина с улыбкой. Пожалуй, решила она, барон ей нравится.

Фредерик поблагодарил её, вернув улыбку, и, еще раз коснувшись губами руки Маргариты, покинул их. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, подруги переглянулись и почти в один голос произнесли:

— Ох уж эти мужчины и их неотложные дела!

* * *

Рауль де Шаньи, шедший в гримерную Мег (дорогу ему показали, но пробраться туда из-за обилия парадно разряженных господ оказалось сложнее, чем можно было бы надеяться) и Фредерик де Линт чуть не столкнулись возле её дверей. Могли бы столкнуться, покинь Фредерик невесту на несколько секунд позже. А так — Рауль только успел заметить удаляющуюся высокую фигуру, и на мгновение остановился, всматриваясь вслед.


	11. Beauty Underneath

_Нью-Йорк. Кони-Айленд_

— Почта, — сказал секретарь, раскладывая перед Призраком несколько конвертов. Часть была вскрыта: официальные уведомления, биржевые бюллетени, счета, аккуратно сколотые вместе. Часть, личные письма, осталась нетронутой, секретарь лишь разложил их в алфавитном порядке. Маленькая слабость — страсть к порядку. Работодатель, впрочем, не возражал.

— Что-то еще? — спросил Призрак, подписав верхний счет.

— Да, сэр. Виконт де Шаньи, сэр. Просит о встрече.

И снова понадобилось некоторое усилие, чтобы не думать о _том_ виконте. _Тот_ никогда не будет искать с ним встреч, хотя их соперничество разрешилось десять лет назад, и доказательство Рауль де Шаньи носит на безымянном пальце левой руки. Десять долгих лет.... Чертова прорва времени.

— Пусть войдет, — сказал Призрак, выводя закорючку на последнем из счетов. — Проследи, чтобы нас никто не беспокоил. И... — он помедлил, — распорядись подать в кабинет молоко. Или что там пьют десятилетние мальчишки.

— Полагаю, лучше подать какао, сэр.

— А мне кофе, — кивнул Призрак.

— С коньяком? — Секретарь позволил себе короткую усмешку.

— Сам налью, если понадобится, — вздохнул бывшая гроза Опера Популэр и жестом отпустил секретаря.

Однако сын Кристины явно чувствует склонность к опасным играм. По меньшей мере, забавно.

— Мистер Уай, прошу прощения за вторжение, — начала, было, гувернантка, сделав несколько неуклюжий книксен, — но мальчик... 

— Я бы хотел говорить за себя сам, — звонко перебил ее Густав. — Сударь, вопреки тому, что мадам Жорж посчитала ваше приглашение обычным жестом вежливости... ("Виконт!" — громким шепотом возмутилась гувернантка). — Тем не менее, я хочу надеяться, что ваше предложение навестить вас было искренним. — И мальчик шаркнул ножкой.

— Поверьте, виконт, — ответил Призрак, всеми силами стараясь сохранять нейтрально-вежливое выражение лица, — я очень рад, что вы заглянули ко мне в гости.

— Зовите меня Густавом, пожалуйста, — попросил мальчик, — и можно мне посмотреть ваши механизмы?

Гувернантка была вежливо отправлена в галантерейную лавку, а какао пришелся юному де Шаньи по вкусу.

— ... а вот этот поворотный механизм позволяет затянуть болты без усилий, — и Призрак показал, как именно надо нажимать на рычаг.

— Потрясно! — воскликнул Густав, отставив в сторону пустую чашку, и смущенно кашлянул. — То есть, я хотел сказать, изумительно. А эта цепь для чего?

— Для своего возраста вы недурно разбираетесь в технике, — не удержался от замечания Призрак.

— Спасибо, сударь! Вы тоже очень здорово разбираетесь. Столько всего придумали!

— Да, на досуге мастерю, — Призрак тоже чувствовал смущение. — Вы не хотите посвятить себя инженерному делу? В будущем.

— Хочу, — кивнул Густав. — По правде говоря, очень хочу! Мама думает, что мне надо заниматься музыкой, я люблю её, но серьезно заниматься ею могут только девчонки. Папа видит меня дипломатом, по мне — так это скука смертная.

— Так вы, значит... 

— ... буду инженером! А если не получится — моряком. Как папа.

— Граф, он... 

— Служил на флоте, да, знаете, как он вяжет морской узел? Шик! Удавка просто!

— Удавка, — повторил Призрак, слегка ошеломленно.

— Угу, но когда умер старший граф, я его никогда не видел, я еще тогда не родился, папа больше не мог служить, ему надо было самому стать графом.

Призрак кивнул — логично, кто-то же должен был стать графом. Отодвинув в сторону полуразобранный макет, он водрузил на его место новую поделку. Густав восторженно охнул:

— Замок Дракулы!

— Прошу прощения?!

— Выглядит как замок Дракулы. Разве нет? — И Густав посмотрел на Призрака потемневшими от радостного предвкушения глазами, в которых легко читалось: "Ну же, скажите, что это так!"

— Это макет нового аттракциона. Вот тут посетители будут садиться в открытый вагончик... сюда... потом сюда... — Призрак показал остро отточенным карандашом, как вагончик поедет вдоль крепостного рва, потом по внутреннему двору. — Признаться, роман мистера Стокера послужил хорошим источником вдохновения. Правда, не уверен пока, понравится ли публике. Возможно, внесу некоторые поправки.

— О, сударь! — всем своим видом Густав показывал, что публика будет в полном восторге от нового развлечения.

— Только не говорите мне, мой юный друг, что вы читали эту книгу.

— О, сударь, — махнул рукой Густав.

— И родители вам позволили?

— Конечно, нет, — снисходительно объяснил мальчик, — но я знаю, где хранится ключ от бюро, куда мама убрала книгу, когда сама ее прочитала.

— И вам понравилось?

— Не особенно. По-моему, этот граф — просто позор всей Австро-Венгерской империи! Мне понравился господин Ван Хельсинг. Я бы хотел подражать ему. Жаль, что вампиров не существует.

— Вы так думаете?

— Конечно! Это противоречит современной науке, — авторитетно заявил Густав, после чего Призрак перестал сдерживаться и расхохотался. Мальчик обиженно засопел, но потом присоединился к нему.

Отсмеявшись, Призрак позвонил секретарю и попросил принести еще кофе, какао, а к ним сэндвичей и фруктов.

Густав в это время вооружился отверткой и с увлечением полез в недра замка противного науке трансильванского графа. Что-то громко щелкнуло, тренькнуло, и Густав едва успел отскочить, потому что во все стороны из макета полетели мелкие детали. Одна пружинка чиркнула Призрака прямо по маске.

— Ой, простите, сударь! — воскликнул Густав. — Вы не очень пострадали?

— На мое счастье, ты взломал не макет фуникулера, там детали поувесистей, — проворчал Призрак, осторожно прикоснувшись к маске. Кажется, не повреждена. 

— Я очень сожалею! — заверил мальчик.

— Сожалеете, что не дотянулись до фуникулера? — усмехнулся Призрак, и Густав смущенно опустил голову. — Полноте, виконт, если бы я действительно опасался за свою жизнь, я бы носил не только маску, но и что-то более серьезное. Рыцарские доспехи, например.

— Признаться, сударь, — сказал Густав, помогая собирать с пола болтики и железяки, — в первую нашу встречу я подумал, что ваша маска — именно для защиты.

Для защиты, дорогой виконт, вы правы, мысленно согласился Призрак. Но не меня от глупых пружинок. А мира. От меня.

Мальчик тоже уловил смену настроения.

— Глупо, правда, — сказал он, протягивая ему детали. — Теперь-то я вижу, что это не так.

— Что же вы видите, Густав?

— О, я... 

— Смелее, — несколько натянуто улыбнулся Призрак. — Прошли те времена, когда я убивал всякого, кто пытался проникнуть в тайну маски.

— Ого! — глаза у мальчика расширились от любопытства и недоверия. Призрак молчал, предоставляя юному виконту самому решить, как относиться к его словам. Видимо, любопытство победило, потому что Густав сказал: — У вас в прорези маски видно немного кожи. И когда вы говорите, вторая половина губы видна. Чуть-чуть. Дальше я сам догадался. — Густав сел за стол и заглянул на дно пустой чашки, из которой пил какао.

— О! — сказал теперь уже Призрак.

Так просто. Чудовищно просто. В прорези маски видно. Надо только смотреть внимательно. И еще немного фантазии, чтобы дорисовать в воображении остальное. И еще капельку душевной чуткости. Всего лишь... Кристина, Кристина... 

— Хочешь посмотреть? — через силу спросил Призрак и тут же пожалел о вырвавшихся словах.

— Еще бы! — немедленно отозвался Густав и даже заерзал на стуле. Если бы в этот момент вошел секретарь с подносом, разумеется, маска осталась на месте, но в приемной зазвонил телефон и собеседник на другом конце провода задержал секретаря.

Призрак, мысленно кляня себя на чем свет стоит, потянул вниз тесемки.

— Ничего себе, — севшим голосом сказал Густав, во все глаза уставившись на то, что было под маской. — Это вас кислотой облили?

— Что? — хрипло спросил Призрак, вглядываясь в лицо мальчика и тщетно ища в нем признаки ужаса, страха и отвращения.

— Я гостил у тетки в Бресте, там служанка случайно себе на руку кислоту пролила, которой муравьев травили, у нее такие волдыри были! Ужас просто! Ничем не сводились... У вас что-то похожее... ну... на щеке, и на ухе... Кто это вас? Конкуренты? Или другие злодеи?

— У меня с рождения, — все еще хрипло сказал Призрак, чувствуя себя набитым дураком.

— А еще, — продолжал Густав, бросив последний взгляд на багровые шрамы своего собеседника и возвращаясь к макету замка, — у другой тетки, в Клемансо-сюр-Мер, сосед был, полковник, ему индейцы скальп сняли! Представляете! У-ужас! — Густав закатил глаза и еще раз, со вкусом, протянул: — У-ужас!

В дверь постучали.

— Откройте, пожалуйста, — сказал Призрак, отворачиваясь и поспешно возвращая маску на место.

— Ваши сэндвичи, — сказал секретарь, появляясь на пороге. — А кроме того, мадам Жорж вернулась и ожидает вас, господин виконт.

— Ох, нет, — огорченно сказал мальчик. — Но она подождет, пока я какао выпью?

— Уверен, что подождет, — почти нормальным голосом заверил гостя бывший Призрак Оперы.

* * *

... Когда Густав ушел, Призрак вернулся к себе. Понадобилась еще несколько минут, еще одна чашка кофе и пара рюмок коньяка, чтобы собраться и вернуться к основным вопросам, первейшим из которых выступало, конечно же, нападение в парке.

Обстоятельства, при которых Призрак Оперы покинул Париж — бежал оттуда, если уж называть вещи своими именами — помогли обзавестись кое-какими полезными навыками и развить дополнительное чутье, слабость которого дорого обошлась в прошлой жизни.

Возвращаясь мысленно на одиннадцать лет назад, хотя в последнее время это случалось все реже, он позволял себе представить, что было бы, поступи он иначе, — увези Кристину из Парижа до того, как появился молодой виконт, откройся ей раньше, или если бы он не вышел а сцену в тот проклятый вечер. Кстати, занятно, за какие связи пришлось потянуть мальчишке, чтобы заполучить под свое бездарное командование столько народу? Эти мысли терзали его измученную душу по пути в Америку и в первые недели и месяцы по прибытии. Единственным лекарством, позволявшим если не избавиться от боли, то хотя бы притупить её, стало новое дело, которому он отдался целиком и без остатка. Как всегда.

"Ты собираешься вернуться в театр?" — спросила его мадам Жири при той их первой встрече в кафе. "Снова скрыться в подвале?" — иронически усмехнулся он в ответ. "Вовсе не обязательно! — запротестовала женщина. — Но твои знания, таланты... я могла бы поговорить с дирекцией, к моему мнению прислушиваются". Он ответил не сразу, отпил кофе, чтобы получить так необходимую ему паузу и наконец-то высказать то, о чем так много передумал. "Я не вернусь в оперный театр, мадам Жири. Ни в Метрополитен, ни в любой другой. Не только потому, что повторить уже былое невозможно, как бы ты ни старался. Я устал от одиночества, а моя предыдущая попытка его заполнить была неправильной. Теперь мой шанс неразрывно будет связан с шансами для других. Вот что пришло мне в голову... "

Бывшая балерина сумела ухватить лишь общую идею того, что описывал ей старый знакомец, да и отнеслась к этому весьма скептически. Но, увидев, как вновь загорелись его глаза, искренне пожелала ему удачи.

Удача Призраку понадобилась — помимо всего прочего. В этой стране равных возможностей некоторые находили абсолютно для себя невозможным просто наблюдать, как ближний делает деньги. Даже если пока что приходится в основном их тратить, лишь надеясь на отдачу в будущем. Тратишь — значит, есть, что тратить, значит, тебе понадобится сотрудничество и покровительство... что, не понадобится? Ошибаешься! В Америке ему пришлось иметь дело с людьми, которых вряд ли удалось бы запугать, они и сами поднаторели в этом. Кое с кем пришлось бороться, кое с кем — договариваться. Стычка в парке была далеко не первой в биографии мистера Уай, и обитатели парка аттракционов были готовы защищать свой мир. Пока им это удавалось.

Шпионы в его парке аттракционов тоже были, конечно. Те, кому позволяли там находиться. Для некоторых осознание того факта, что их тайна вовсе тайной не является, стало просто-таки сногсшибательным сюрпризом. Эта сторона к атаке оказалась непричастна, хотя с надеждой на успешную карьеру, что при мистере Уай, что при постоянных хозяевах, им пришлось расстаться.

Точно так же никакой помощи не могла оказать полиция. Разумеется, они успели на место стычки и арестовали двух оставшихся в живых нападавших, да и труп с огнестрельной раной должен был сподвигнуть на расследование. Увы, оба арестованных не дожили до допроса, скончавшись от — на этом месте даже Призрак дважды перечитал отчет — инфаркта, прямо в участке. Очевидно, очень заразного инфаркта. Сто к одному, что потенциальных свидетелей убрали, и двести к одному, что дальнейшего расследования не будет. И кто бы ни был его таинственный противник, он многое знал, точно выбирая момент для удара — возможно, он знал не только мистера Уай. Призраку отчаянно не хотелось сопоставлять эти события с появлением в городе Кристины.

Приказ разузнать как можно больше о прибывшем в Нью-Йорк семействе де Шаньи (он сказал "всё", но всё известно лишь Господу Богу) был отдан пару дней назад, и результаты этого экстренного расследования оказались на его столе очень быстро. Возможно, что где-то среди тех строчек пряталась не дающая покоя деталь. Какая-то мелочь, невинная на первый взгляд, скрывалась среди отчетов о походах мадам графини де Шаньи по модным магазинам, беседах со знаменитой балериной Маргаритой Жири в театральном кафе, записей рассказов прислуги в отеле. "Замечательные люди это французское семейство... " — и дальше на несколько страниц убористого текста описание, чем именно они замечательны.

Призрак еще раз перечитал собранное и перевернул страницу. Тревожащая его деталь скрывается явно не здесь.

Граф Рауль де Шаньи в Нью-Йорке также не терял времени даром. Супругу в походах по магазинам он не сопровождал, зато был замечен несколько раз на прогулках с сыном, вместе с которым любовался красотами города, кроме того, посетил два аристократических клуба. Кончик указательного пальца заскользил вдоль списка фамилий членов этих клубов — ни дать, ни взять, содержание книги "Лучшие люди Нью-Йорка". Разумеется, граф де Шаньи общается с представителями своего круга... 

Был еще один источник, обращаться к которому он старался как можно реже, и по финансовым причинам (каждый раз обходился в кругленькую сумму), и просто не особо хотелось афишировать это знакомство, мало ли кого оно может также заинтересовать. И все же, понял Призрак, придется опять раскошелиться и рискнуть.


	12. Why does she love me?

В баре при отеле уже не осталось почти ни одного клиента, даже самые стойкие завсегдатаи разошлись по домам и номерам. Все, кроме одного. Мужчина лет тридцати неторопливо допил свой виски и подтолкнул пустой стакан бармену.

— Еще.

— По-моему, приятель, с тебя уже хватит, — покачал головой бармен.

— Я сказал, еще.

— Ладно, как хочешь... 

За время работы он перевидал таких клиентов. Смотришь на них — в средствах не стеснены, природа тоже нигде не обидела, чего ж им не хватает? Обычно он прямо от них и узнавал: подвыпив, те начинали рассказывать, обстоятельно, подробно, эмоционально, или ему, или соседям, или стакану. Этот молчал, тянул виски, черкал что-то на салфетке. И бармен почувствовал укол любопытства, обычно несвойственного. В самом деле, что же у него произошло-то, что он вместо того, чтобы проводить время с красавицей-женой (видал их он, как раз сменился, когда они в отель прибыли), здесь сидит и кассу бара пополняет.

— Работа или семья? — спросил он, наконец.

Посетитель поднял на него глаза и усмехнулся.

— И то, и другое, — сказал он. Помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями, а потом продолжил. — Бывает у тебя чувство, что ты ничего не можешь изменить? Даже не так, то, что ты можешь, или чего хочешь — не имеет никакого значения? А есть только то, что должен... 

Бармен неопределенно покачал головой — разговоры на философские темы в баре проходили регулярно, в одних случаях с ожиданием реакции от публики, и тогда он поддерживал беседу, в других хватало просто наличия слушателя. Кажется, это был второй случай.

— И за что только она меня любит? — с горькой усмешкой произнес клиент, чуть отпив из стакана и сразу же поставив его обратно перед собой. — Я не достоин такой жены, как Кристина.

— Полностью согласен.

Это сказал не бармен. Голос прозвучал сзади, а слова были произнесены по-французски. А затем некто высокий и очень знакомый бросил бармену:

— Оставь нас.

Тот сперва хотел что-то возразить, но, оценив нового посетителя, пожал плечами.

— Моя смена все равно уже закончилась.

Когда за барменом закрылись двери, тот, кого когда-то называли Призраком Оперы, пододвинул к себе табурет и, усевшись, одарил графа Рауля де Шаньи взглядом, в котором легкий интерес смешивался с брезгливостью.

— Я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь.

Рауль кивнул.

— А я так и думал, что ты не упустишь возможности явиться, чтобы мне это высказать.

Призрак еще отметил, что глаза и голос графа де Шаньи вдруг стали абсолютно трезвыми, но осмыслить это удивительное превращение ему помешало направленное в лицо дуло револьвера.

— Ты арестован.


	13. Devil Takes the Hindmost

_Сорренто. Два года назад_

Выстрел взбил снег фонтанчиком в нескольких шагах от Рауля. Следующая пуля просвистела уже там, где он стоял секунду назад — в последний миг успел прыгнуть в сторону и скрыться за стволом поваленного дерева. Противники замерли, выжидая.

Рауль проверил оружие — осталось еще два патрона. Осторожно выглянув из укрытия, он заметил силуэт врага — человека, который в тебя стреляет, сложно заподозрить в дружеских чувствах — среди росчерков черных веток. Целиться с этой позиции было неудобно, но все же.... Выстрелы прозвучали почти одновременно, пуля ударила в кору рядом с виском Рауля, одна из отлетевших щепок вонзилась ему в щеку. Он смахнул ее, царапинка крошечная, не стоит внимания. Зато противника он, кажется, зацепил, судя по тому, как тот покачнулся и схватился за плечо. Только обольщаться не стоит, рана, скорее всего, легкая. Стрелять вряд ли помешает стрелять.

Словно в подтверждение грохнул новый выстрел, потом еще один. Странно, в них не было необходимости, противник не на линии огня, какой смысл впустую расходовать патроны? Но что если это признак того, что стрелявшего оставило самообладание? Сухой щелчок и короткое ругательство — "боезапас" закончился.

Рауль не торопился покидать укрытие — это могла быть ловушкой, где стрелок только и ждет, чтобы противник утратил бдительность. Но темный силуэт среди деревьев что-то отшвырнул и, развернувшись, побежал прочь. 

Граф де Шаньи бросился за ним.

Бежать было сложно, ноги то и дело проваливались в снег. Внизу его не было, зима в Сорренто выдалась теплая, хотя и не настолько, чтобы соблазнить парижан покинуть дом — дома было уютнее. Но решение вновь принимал не он.... Коричневое пальто второго стрелка служило неплохим ориентиром, тому тоже приходилось нелегко, и расстояние постепенно сокращалось.

Рауль непременно догнал бы его. Если бы не скрытая снегом коряга. Левая нога запнулась, вывернулась — и граф полетел лицом в снег. Лодыжку зажало, и попытка освободиться вызвала неожиданную боль. Дьявол, только бы не перелом!

Вытирая мокрый снег, Рауль с ненавистью смотрел вслед убегающему человеку. Пальто последний раз мелькнуло среди ветвей и скрылось из виду.

Осторожно перевернувшись, граф освободил пойманную в "капкан" ногу. Беглый осмотр давал основания для осторожного оптимизма — ни перелома, ни вывиха на ощупь он не обнаружил. Кажется, просто ушиб, похромать пару дней, и пройдет. Нужно будет приложить лед. Или снег — вот прямо сейчас, его тут достаточно. Рауль пошевелил ногой: ощущения терпимые, можно попробовать встать.

— Месье! Месье, вы целы?

Рауль обернулся на зов и увидел спешащего к нему Пети — шофера. Точнее, шофером здесь он был для Кристины, отличным шофером, к слову, умеющим вести автомобиль мягко и плавно по любой дороге, молчаливым, если пассажиры желают тишины, или с готовностью поддерживающим беседу, буде им захочется общения. Для Рауля он был связным и надежным помощником в его работе на благо Родины —иногда граф позволял себе иронизировать.

— Цел, — вздохнул он и принялся отряхивать перчатками со своего пальто. Шляпа потерялась где-то в лесу еще в самом начале преследования, значит, можно с ней попрощаться. Жаль, хорошая была. — Но Вольф ушел. Если бы не эта глупость... — он скривился от боли.

— Вы ранены? — забеспокоился помощник.

— Нет, только упал и ушиб ногу.

— Сможете дойти до машины?

— Разумеется.

— Позвольте помочь. — Пети решительно взял патрона под локоть. — Значит, ушел?

— Да. — Рауль снова взглянул через плечо назад, туда, где скрылся неуловимый противник — опытный, безжалостный, хладнокровный, один из лучших агентов Германии.

— Он не был нашим заданием, — напомнил Пети. — А то, которое было, вы выполнили. Я уже сообщил, готовьтесь, во Франции вас представят к награде. — Рауль неопределенно отмахнулся. — С Вольфом вам еще представится случай, уверен.

... Несмотря на то, что Рауль пытался несколько раз избавиться от поддерживающей руки, заверяя, что вполне в состоянии идти сам, Пети был непреклонен и начальственный локоть не отпускал. Попробовав еще разок вырваться из мертвой хватки помощника, граф смирился со своей участью и остаток пути до поджидавшего их у подножия склона авто мысленно сочинял отчет, который придется писать за полночь в кабинете, как всегда наврав Кристине о важных делах. Хотя, сначала нужно придумать объяснение внезапной хромоте. Интересно, если рассказать, как есть — гулял по лесу, споткнулся и упал — это прозвучит достаточно убедительно, или же он за эти годы уже разучился говорить правду? Маска намертво приросла к лицу, есть ли хоть что-то под ней? Романтично-то как.

В салоне Рауль еще раз тщательно ощупал лодыжку. Нет, кажется, ничего серьезного, хотя нужно будет все же показаться врачу, пускай подтвердит и выпишет что-нибудь для скорейшего выздоровления. Но танцы на сегодняшнем званом вечере, безусловно, отменяются.

* * * 

_Нью-Йорк_

На несколько мгновений в баре воцарилась тишина — осязаемая, зловещая. Противники ждали, у кого первого сдадут нервы.

— С-сукин сын, — прошипел Призрак, вцепляясь Раулю в запястье. Несколько раз он от души приложил руку с револьвером о барную стойку, и оружие брякнулось на пол. Рауль рванул руку на себя, Призрак подался вперед, и левый кулак графа впечатался ему в челюсть снизу. Оба рухнули на пол, опрокидывая стулья. Рауль подмял противника под себя и заломил ему руку за спину, но тот извернулся, скинул графа, навалился на него сам, впечатал головой в пол.

— Ублюдок, — прохрипел Рауль.

— Силы побереги, — посоветовал Призрак. Его кулак неминуемо переломил бы Раулю нос, промедли тот на секунду дольше. Он перехватил кулак и рванул вбок, Призрак с шумом втянул в себя воздух, получил удар в диафрагму, и оба покатились по полу.

После серии взаимных ударов и пинков, Призрак в очередной раз оказался над Раулем и, удерживая его, рвущегося из-под руки, вытащил свой револьвер, чудом не выпавший из кармана в драке. Но уже примериваясь для удара рукоятью в лицо, он вдруг встретился с противником взглядом — и рука сама собой опустилась.

Он поднялся, тыльной стороной ладони вытер сочащуюся из разбитой губы кровь и спросил:

— Выпить хочешь?

— Кабан здоровый, — буркнул Рауль, — ты меня чуть не раздавил.

— Мало тебе? — грозно насупил брови Призрак и, оставив тщетную попытку счистить с пиджака пыль и грязь, попросту снял его. Маска, слетевшая во время драки, валялась рядом, он подобрал ее и кое-как приладил на место. Впрочем он в любом случае менее всего сейчас походил на мистера Уай, воротилу бизнеса с Кони-Айленда.

Рауль подобрал свой револьвер, бегло осмотрел и сунул в карман. Осторожно касаясь скулы, на которой наливался след чужого кулака, он взгромоздился на один из уцелевших барных стульев.

— Виски, ром, абсент? — светским тоном осведомился Призрак, занимая место бармена. Не дождавшись ответа, он плеснул что-то в стакан, пустил его по столешнице. — Только бога ради, не поливай фикус, он и так уже в стельку пьян.

— Не было никакого фикуса, — буркнул Рауль.

— А то я не видел, как ты переводил виски под носом у официанта.

Рауль открыл, было, рот, намереваясь ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но промолчал и только отпил из своего стакана. Призрак плеснул себе, задумчиво поболтал жидкость, пригубил.

— Что, граф, — протянул он, — соскучился по мне?

— Глаза б мои тебя не видели, — совершенно искренне ответил Рауль. — У меня приказ. Вернуть тебя во Францию.

— О, дорогая родина вспомнила своего блудного сына, — глумливо ухмыльнулся Призрак.

— Помолчал бы, "родина"... — Рауль поморщился, постучал пальцем по краю стакана, Призрак налил еще и долил себе.

— Разве Второе бюро занимается поимкой беглых преступников? — после глотка спросил он. Рауль исподлобья посмотрел на него.

— Хорошие у тебя осведомители. Нам бы тоже такие не помешали.

— Хорошие, — кивнул Призрак и сделал "страшные" глаза. — Тогда завербовать меня, что ли?

— Пош-шел ты!.. — не удержался Рауль. Вздохнул. Полез во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Что за... — пробормотал Призрак, рассматривая изрядно потрепанный и кое-где обгорелый листок, который ему протянул граф.

— Не узнаешь свои каракули? Ну и почерк, как курица лапой... 

— Меня эти глупости больше не интересуют. — Призрак кинул листок на барную стойку.

Рауль сложил листок пополам, еще раз пополам, убрал в карман. Снова потрогал синяк. Приложил к скуле стакан.

— Никуда я не поеду, — проникновенно глядя ему в глаза, сказал Призрак. — В гробу я видел твое Бюро, твое начальство, тебя лично и твою родину.

— Сидел на ее шее, потом плюнул в лицо и дверью хлопнул, хорош, нечего сказать, — презрительно бросил Рауль.

— Я сидел?! — рявкнул Призрак. — Я сидел, конечно! В клетке, как зверь, а потом драгоценная родина меня в подвал загнала.

— Сам ты себя туда загнал, — повысил голос Рауль. — Кто тебя там держал? Сидел как паук, за ниточки всех дергал, тебе еще приплачивали! Шантажист!

— Да я этот театришко десять лет тащил! Они мне все поголовно обязаны, что не прогорели! — Призрак тяжело оперся о столешницу, подался вперед.

— А прийти в дирекцию, честно договориться — духу не хватило? — Рауль пихнул Призрака в плечо, водворяя обратно за барную стойку.

— Чья бы мычала, — скривился Призрак. — Невесту под пули — очень честно, да? Ах, дорогая, без тебя мы никак не справимся! Сыграй, пожалуйста, Аминту, а мы постараемся в тебя не целиться.

— С-скотина! — голос Рауля сорвался на фальцет, он рванулся через стол и, если бы Призрак не отпрянул, кулак попал бы ему точно промеж глаз.

— Сядь! — бросил он графу. — Тоже мне, защитник чести. Я все удивляюсь, как в тебе уживается это. Дворянские ваши принципы, догмы... и Второе бюро. Где заведомо нет никаких принципов, все методы хороши, если они работают на тебя... 

— Ты сам сказал. — Рауль ссутулился. — Все методы хороши... — Он помолчал. — А Кристина... Ее бы тогда все равно использовали как наживку. Ты был нужен не мне. Я готов был хлопнуть дверью и забыть о Бюро, схватить Кристину, увезти ее к тетке в Брест, в Швецию, на Луну... Не смог. Мальчишка, отслуживший чуть больше года, естественно, мое мнение никого не интересовало.

— Вот чего я до сих пор понять не могу, — перебил его Призрак. — Ты ля от си не отличаешь! А туда же, покровитель искусств.... Как тебя угораздило?

— У вас там была самая лучшая балетная труппа Парижа, — ехидно усмехнулся Рауль. 

— Стало быть, твои коллеги — с тобой или без тебя — все равно провернули бы дельце с поимкой Призрака Оперы? — спросил он, проверяя на свет количество жидкости в бутылке. Рауль кивнул.

— Со мной было больше шансов спасти Кристину. И нам ведь чуть не удалось, но мы и предположить не могли, что ты настолько псих... 

— Люстра — случайность, — твердо глядя в глаза собеседнику, сказал Призрак. — Практически. В подвал ты за нами побежал тоже по приказу?

— По собственному почину. Как у нас говорят, каждый сам за себя. — Он замолчал на мгновение и продолжил с неожиданной злостью в голосе. — И к черту неудачника. Плевать хотело мое начальство на Кристину и на то, что ты с ней сделаешь. А уже мне обстоятельно разъяснили все мои нарушения и что за это положено. Я мысленно смирился с трибуналом, очень удивился потом, отделавшись малой кровью. Списали на молодость и недостаток опыта, даже отметили проявленную инициативу. — Он отвернулся.

— А сейчас ты решил повторить трюк, который не сработал тогда, в надежде, что я постарел и потерял нюх. — Призрак наклонился к собеседнику и доверительно произнес: — Ты бессовестная тварь, де Шаньи, притащил в Нью-Йорк еще и ребенка.

— Еще скажи, что свадьбу Жири я подстроил, — прошипел Рауль в ответ. — Знаешь, что такое приказ и что такое долг?

Они несколько секунд сверлили друг друга взглядами.

— Хорошо, ты меня нашел, сделал предложение, я отказался, — Призрак отставил полупустую бутылку, взял другую. — Что дальше?

— Нас устроит и мертвый Призрак.

— О. Стало быть, вчерашнее — твоих рук дело?

— Вчерашнее?

— Не притворяйся. Я вполне разделяю твои чувства. Сначала меня убить, а потом сделать предложение. А начальству можно наболтать что угодно.

— Решительно не понимаю, о чем ты. Если бы я хотел тебя убить, я бы пришел сюда с прикрытием, как ты. Смотрю, на деловые встречи ходишь исключительно с кордебалетом?

— Что?

— Я их видел, твоих телохранителей. Когда ты меня... головой в пол, они в дверях мелькнули. Любопытные.

— Уволю к черту, велел же не соваться, — пробурчал Призрак. — Стало быть, вчера ночью в меня стрелял не ты.

— А ты думаешь, мы единственная организация, которая тебя хочет заполучить? В Нью-Йорке полно агентов. Могу предположить, что вчерашний инцидент был делом рук одного моего... знакомца.

— О. — Призрак широко улыбнулся. — Надо же! Что там говорят о врагах моих врагов?

— Не обольщайся, — Рауль поставил пустой бокал на стойку. — Ты для него даже не противник. Ты мишень, а с мишенями он не договаривается. Кажется, он вообще ни с кем не договаривается, только использует. И раз уж он здесь, то молись, чтобы я добрался до него раньше, чем он до тебя.

— Кто он?

— Никто не знает, кроме его начальства в германской разведке. Легенды ходят разные, почти как про тебя когда-то. — Призрак ухмыльнулся. — Мы называем его Вольф. Сокращенно от Вервольф. Такая же хитрая и жестокая тварь.

— И он имеет на тебя зуб, так, граф?

Рауль не ответил. Сделал неопределенный жест рукой. Снова на несколько секунд воцарилась полная тишина.

— А вот и утренняя смена, — сказал Призрак, кивая в сторону неловко топчущегося в дверях человека. — Мой совет, выпей крепкого кофе, будешь тогда смотреться соответствующе, когда домой вернешься. Раз уж разыгрываешь здесь пьяницу и картежника, так не выходи из образа до конца.

— Пошел ты. — Прозвучало это устало и почти равнодушно.

— Ты хоть сейчас рассказал Кристине, чем занимаешься?

Рауль хрипло засмеялся.

— Разумеется, нет! Придумаю для неё очередную ложь, чтобы пояснить ей это, — он провел рукой по лицу, — и как-то успокоить. Не привыкать, одиннадцать лет только этим и занимаюсь.

Призрак склонил голову к плечу, снова смерив старого противника взглядом, затем полез в карман. Рука графа машинально потянулась к оружию, но Призрак достал смятый белый конверт, шлепнул его на стойку и толкнул Раулю.

— От одного моего делового партнера. Передали сегодня, но я не интересуюсь. — Рауль открыл конверт, достал два билета и непонимающе взглянул на Призрака. — Бокс. Туда любят заглядывать и аристократы вроде тебя, нервишки пощекотать, а то и на ринг вылезти. Так и пояснишь Кристине, ты достаточно идиот для подобного, она поверит.

Он накинул на плечи пиджак, неуловимое движение — и вот он уже стоит за спиной Рауля.

— Не прощаюсь, — шепнул он ему на ухо. — Заходи в гости, у меня в театре завтра концерт. Хоть послушаешь приличную музыку.

Когда Рауль повернулся, Призрака уже не было в баре.


	14. Bathing Beauty

Кристин Дааэ будет петь в Нью-Йорке. В театре "Фантазма" на Кони-Айленде. Мадам Жири еще раз полюбовалась пригласительными билетами, доставленными полчаса назад с курьером, и спрятала их обратно в конверт. Конечно, не стоило даже надеяться, что Призрак не узнает о её визите, такого просто не могло случиться. Но, может быть, за прошедшие одиннадцать лет они все... повзрослели. 

Тем не менее, из всех возможных исходов этой встречи, последним, о чем мадам Жири могла подумать, стал бы благотворительный концерт: сопрано столетия споет для простых ньюйоркцев. Боже всемилостивый!

Но он с такой гордостью рассказывал ей об этом концерте, когда они последний раз беседовали по телефону! А она не сдержалась, поинтересовавшись, не хочет ли он заодно поставить в "Фантазма" классический балет — и слишком поздно прикусила язык. Хорошо, что сейчас он увлечен этим, но позже с него станется изменить репертуар, если, конечно, не загорится какой-нибудь другой идеей. Только Мег не будет танцевать в "Фантазма" даже с благотворительными целями. Она вообще не будет больше танцевать. Баронесса не может играть в театре.

Свадьба через два дня, давно разосланы приглашения, готово платье, оркестр добился такой виртуозности в исполнении отобранных мелодий, что уверенно сыграет их даже с завязанными глазами. Прима-балерина Маргарита Жири станет баронессой де Линт со всеми причитающимися её новому статусу обязанностями и ограничениями. Наверное, и правильно: покинуть сцену в блеске славы, остаться в памяти поклонников звездой. Она будет счастлива в браке, её муж относится к ней, как к драгоценности. Мадам Жири почти удалось убедить себя в этом.

Даже лучшие информаторы мистера Уай не сумели найти ничего предосудительного в прошлом и настоящем Фредерика де Линта. Призрак, передавая ей собранные материалы, пожал плечами, сказав только, что ему лично барон не внушает доверия, но он вообще не доверяет людям. Персона, безупречная во всех отношениях — красив, богат, влиятелен, благороден. Разве Мег не заслуживает такого супруга? И неприязнь к человеку, которого даже не знает, подумала мадам Жири, стоит спрятать в самый дальний угол, а пока что, например, встать и открыть дверь, в которую стучит какой-то ранний гость.

— Мадам Жири, доброе утро, — Рауль де Шаньи поклонился хозяйке. — Покорнейше прошу извинить меня за беспокойство.

— Входите, граф. — Она посторонилась, пропуская гостя, и жестом пригласила присесть. — Хотите чаю? Он только что заварился.

— Благодарю вас, с удовольствием.

У прислуги был выходной, но чаем в любом случае занималась бы хозяйка. Разливая его по чашечкам, она искоса взглянула на графа — спокоен, безмятежен, с легким любопытством рассматривает обстановку гостиной, ведь в отличие от Кристины и Густава он у них еще не бывал, предоставляя женщинам общаться без него. Мег, хихикая, пересказывала потом матери истории их нескольких совместных прогулок, с особым чувством изображая выражение страдания на лице Рауля. Кстати, о лицах... с каких пор граф пользуется пудрой?

Вернувшись, мадам Жири поставила поднос на столик и предложила гостю угощение, а пока он пробовал чай и всем своим видом давал понять, что просто в восторге и от аромата, и от вкуса, удостоила его еще одного короткого, но внимательного взгляда. Действительно, основательный слой пудры, нанесен со знанием дела и наверняка рукой Кристины.

— Вы тоже собираетесь сегодня в театр на Кони-Айленде? — осведомился граф. Проклятье, она забыла убрать билеты с глаз подальше! Хотя, что в этом предосудительного? — Я забрал наши билеты, когда уходил, курьер доставил в номер. — Он улыбнулся, и сразу же поморщился, словно это причиняло ему боль. — Кристина поедет после полудня, чтобы подготовиться к вечернему представлению. — Тяжелый вздох.

— Кажется, вы не слишком рады? — вежливо спросила мадам Жири.

— Не слишком, — согласился Рауль. — Но это её желание... и Густав в восторге от этой идеи. Мег тоже собирается на концерт?

— Она ни за что не упустит такую возможность, — усмехнулась мадам Жири.

Рауль поставил чашку на блюдце и задумчиво стукнул подушечками пальцев по его краю, собираясь с мыслями.

— Как вы, наверняка, уже догадались, мадам Жири, мой визит вызван не праздным любопытством. Мне нужно поговорить с вами и с Мег. Ведь сегодня она не танцует?

— Ни сегодня, ни когда-либо еще, — вздохнула мадам. — Вам повезло присутствовать на прощальном спектакле Маргариты. Она уехала на побережье, хотела побыть одна и привести мысли и чувства в порядок. Свадьба через два дня, женщины часто нервничают из-за этого, — она снова вздохнула. — Мег собиралась пообедать в городе, затем к парикмахеру. В любом случае, она вернется, чтобы переодеться.

— Жаль, я очень надеялся застать её. Впрочем, мы наверняка увидимся в театре. С другой стороны, я все равно намеревался сначала побеседовать с вами. Это касается её и человека, за которого она собралась замуж.

— Барона де Линта? — хозяйка подняла брови. — С ним, надеюсь, все хорошо?

— Пока. — Рауль вдруг улыбнулся какой-то незнакомой, хищной улыбкой. — Мадам Жири, у меня есть основания считать, что господин барон — не тот, за кого себя выдает. Я полагаю, что мы с вами оба были с ним некогда знакомы в Париже.

По лицу женщины промелькнула тревожная тень.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — резко ответила она. — Вы все еще во власти прошлого, граф де Шаньи, и позволяете памяти играть с собой.

— Мадам Жири, — её гость в один миг превратился из давнего, хоть и не слишком близкого знакомца в абсолютного чужака, она не была к этому готова, — мадам Жири, я не имею в виду Призрака Оперы. Да, я знаю, что он жив, знаю, что он в Нью-Йорке, знаю, чем он занимается и как его сейчас зовут, я с ним виделся несколько часов назад!

— В самом деле? — в голосе хозяйки отчетливо прозвучало любопытство.

— Мы сначала повздорили, — граф слегка смутился.

— Кристина будет петь в его театре. Она знает?

— Не уверен, — покачал головой Рауль. — Возможно, да. Возможно, она не хотела лишних сложностей и решила не говорить мне. Или не знает, если он по-прежнему любит играть в секреты. Сейчас я пришел говорить с вами не о нем. Мадам Жири, что вы знаете о женихе вашей дочери?

— То же, что и все, — ответила она. — Мы с ним едва знакомы.

— Как это возможно? — нахмурился граф. — Ведь вы почти породнились!

— Очевидно, мне предстоит наверстывать упущенное после свадьбы, — хозяйка изобразила подобие улыбки. — Мы обменивались приветствиями, но ни разу не беседовали. Это странно.

— Почему, мадам Жири? Почему он избегает вас? А ведь он избегает, это не случайность. Чего он опасается?

— Вы наверняка уже нашли для себя ответ на этот вопрос, — ответила она.

— И вы тоже. — Рауль де Шаньи подался вперед, буквально пронизывая холодным жестким взглядом собеседницу. — Он боится, что вы его узнаете.

Мадам Жири отрицательно качнула головой.

— Я никогда не видела его до Нью-Йорка, я абсолютно в этом уверена. Вы считаете, что мы могли быть знакомы в Париже, но я бы запомнила его лицо, наверняка. Хотя, вряд ли мы могли с ним общаться, ведь он аристократ, а я была... — она осеклась.

Она всегда гордилась своим умением одним взглядом объять целостную картину, заметить мельчайший сбой в технике учениц, малейшую неправильность в их движениях. Движение... Она прикрыла глаза, вызывая в памяти немногие встречи с бароном Фредериком де Линтом. Вот он разговаривает с кем-то и заразительно смеется шутке. Приглашает даму на танец. Наблюдает спектакль из ложи, его лица не разглядишь в полумраке, но кто сказал, что смотреть нужно на лицо?

— Это невозможно, — произнесла мадам Жири, наконец. — Ведь он мертв.

— Так же, как и Призрак Оперы, — коротко ответил Рауль.

* * *

Лето рано пришло в Нью-Йорк. Солнце начало припекать с начала мая, и модницы дружно обратили взгляды к новым моделям купальных костюмов. Модельеры старались, как могли, придумывая все новые и новые фасоны, способные удовлетворить самый взыскательный вкус, ибо, несмотря на все правила и приличия, кто сможет удержать красавицу от возможности похвастаться обновкой?

Купаться пока решались немногие, лишь самые смелые, кого не пугала прохладная вода. Но и они приходили на песчаные пляжи Кони-Айленда после полудня, не заходя так далеко по берегу, в самый безлюдный уголок. В отличие от одной одинокой купальщицы.

Мег не любила мелководья, привычно отплывая достаточно далеко. Ей нравилось ощущение обжигающей прохлады и то, как кровь начинает быстрее струиться по телу, унося прочь усталость — не ту, что возникает после репетиций и выступлений, а усталость эмоций, взглядов, слов, слухов и сплетен, окутывающих фигуру балерины и пригибающих к земле. Купание шло на пользу душе и разуму.

Но раздумья и сомнения неизменно возвращались и продолжали терзать молодую женщину с удвоенной силой.

Она уже давно не та девочка, что танцевала в кордебалете в Париже. Прошло одиннадцать лет, она звезда. У неё были поклонники, много поклонников. Не раз и даже не десять раз она получала заманчивые предложения, в том числе и брачный союз, но лишь однажды она сказала "да" — и даже сама удивлялась, как быстро и легко слетело это слово с её губ. И она была счастлива, но чем ближе становился этот долгожданный и тщательно распланированный день, тем неспокойнее становилось на душе. Мама поняла бы, но с ней Мег не говорила, опасаясь очередной ссоры. Кристина тоже понимала и утешала, заверяя, что нервозность перед свадьбой — дело самое что ни на есть обыкновенное и случается даже со знаменитыми балеринами.

Единственная кабинка, в которой она оставила вещи, темнела сиротливым пятнышком на берегу. Но когда купальщица вышла на берег, её приветствовал мужчина.

— Афродита, ступающая на землю!

— Банально, — парировала она.

— Истина всегда банальна, — вздохнул барон де Линт, протягивая невесте огромное полотенце.

— Как ты очутился здесь, Фредерик? — спросила она, закутываясь в мягкую ткань — складки опустились почти до земли.

— Мне безумно захотелось тебя увидеть.

— Не боишься, что это дурная примета? — игриво улыбнулась женщина.

— Свадьба не сегодня. И кроме того, — он привлек Мег к себе, — я не суеверен.

На минуту мир замер для влюбленных, прежде чем Маргарита с легким вздохом отстранилась.

— И все же, как ты нашел меня? Неужели спросил у матери?

Барон весело рассмеялся.

— У меня была такая мысль, — сказал он. — Но, к счастью, я знаю, что ты любишь здесь купаться.

— Откуда? — удивилась балерина. — Не припоминаю, чтобы мы бывали здесь вместе или я тебе рассказывала. Или, — она прищурилась, — ты за мной следил?

— Не сожалею об этом и не стыжусь. — Он поднял руку, предвосхищая возмущение невесты. — Я не хочу тебя потерять из-за какой-нибудь случайности. Прости меня, если тебе это доставляет неудобства.

— Я не обижаюсь, — чуть улыбнулась в ответ Мег. — разве что, самую малость. Надеюсь, ты не намерен после свадьбы запереть меня в своем доме, заботясь о безопасности?

— Драгоценность следует держать только в надежном сейфе и под постоянной охраной, но я слишком тщеславен для этого, и пусть весь мир мне завидует.

— Через два дня, — напомнила балерина. — Прости, я должна тебя ненадолго оставить, мне нужно переодеться.

— Конечно, любимая, я подожду, — ответил ей жених. — А потом отвезу, куда прикажешь.

— Будь осторожен, — покачала она головой. — Я могу воспользоваться твоей добротой и заставить возить меня весь день.

— Мне будет это в радость, если согласишься после со мной пообедать. Мой повар обещает нечто невероятное, и стол будет готов к нашему прибытию.

Мег заколебалась на мгновение. Разумеется, обед будет долгим, и потом им не захочется расставаться... но именно в этот день нужно столько всего успеть. Отказаться? Фредерик, разумеется, не подаст виду, но будет разочарован. Расстроен. Обижен. Ей ужасно не хотелось этого.

— У меня сегодня много забот, — мягко сказала она. — Вечером я должна быть в театре.

— В "Метрополитен"? — нахмурился барон. — Разве ты не... 

— В "Фантазма" на Кони-Айленде, — пояснила молодая женщина. — Сегодня там состоится концерт Кристины де Шаньи. Ты... — она снова запнулась, — будешь там?

— Боюсь, что нет, дорогая, — вздохнул Фредерик де Линт. — Хотя не могу выразить разочарования от того, что упускаю, возможно, единственный шанс услышать Кристину Дааэ в театре. Но у меня есть обязательства, которые я должен выполнить.

... Фредерик де Линт и уже полностью одетая Маргарита Жири подошли к ожидавшему их автомобилю. Барон уселся первым, а когда Мег опустилась на сидение рядом, вдруг замер, прищурился, будто припоминая что-то, и с довольным видом прищелкнул пальцами.

— Я упоминал, что владею виноградниками? — спросил он. — Помимо прочего.

— Кажется, да, — неопределенно покачала головой молодая женщина.

— Это доставили вчера. — Фредерик жестом фокусника извлек бутылку вина и два бокала. — Я назову его в твою честь.

Он наполнил бокалы и протянул один из них Маргарите. Та приняла бокал, пригубила.

— Необычный и тонкий букет, — оценила она и кивнула.

— Его подадут нам за обедом, — сказал Фредерик и легко коснулся плеча шофера. — На Бруклин Хайтс.


	15. Before the Performance

— Мисс Дааэ? — окликнула ее невысокая полная женщина в строгом темном платье и круглых очках. Её рыжие волосы были собраны в аккуратный пучок, на поясе висела связка ключей. — Я миссис Такер, работаю в дирекции. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

"Как бы не споткнуться", — промелькнуло в голове Кристины, пока она, придерживая одной рукой подол, а другой — норовившие разлететься страницы партитуры, следовала за миссис Такер, лавируя между балеринами, машинистами сцены и прочими театральными работниками. Она была порядком сбита с толку всеобщей суматохой — совсем отвыкла от столпотворения за кулисами, пестроты, многоголосья и особого запаха, пропитавшего стены, драпировки, половицы — запаха грима, клея, кожи, пыли... 

— Парики, костюмы, обувь, — перечисляла служительница Мельпомены, коротко указывая на двери, мимо которых они проходили, — там балетный класс, мастерская, а вон там цех и склады.

Кристина просто кивала, не стараясь запомнить расположение дверей и количество поворотов. "Кажется, я постарела, — подумала она, когда ее спутница остановилась на мгновение, чтобы кого-то поприветствовать. — Или просто не готова ко всему этому".

Но театр ей понравился. И размерами, и мраморными колоннами, и струящимся через огромные окна светом, и внутренней отделкой. По всему было видно — это желанный ребенок. Его рождения ждали, к его появлению тщательно готовились, о нем теперь с любовью заботятся.

Звякнули ключи, щелкнул замок.

— Ваша гримерная, — сказала миссис Такер, распахивая дверь. — Я полагаю, вам захочется немного освежиться и отдохнуть? Маэстро Конти будет рад встретиться с вами через две четверти часа. Я вас провожу.

Кристина сняла шляпку, перчатки, обошла всю комнату, заглянула в уборную, осмотрела все ящички и коробочки, а потом поймала себя на том, что сидит, совершенно бездумно глядя в одну точку перед большим трюмо, и улыбается.

Через полчаса ее завертела круговерть репетиции, потом горничная привезла платье, а театральные швеи взялись его чуть переделать, затем ей доставили прямо в гримерную легкий ланч, и почти следом приехали Рауль и Густав. Мальчика поручили заботам миссис Такер, которая и увела его с невозмутимым видом.

— Кристина... 

— Дай-ка еще припудрю... 

Они начали одновременно, Кристина замерла с пудреницей на весу, Рауль поднял руки, показывая, что полностью в ее власти.

— Кстати, — сказала Кристина, осторожно касаясь пуховкой его скулы, — я бы с огромным интересом выслушала тебя еще раз.

— Мне кажется, — Рауль поморщился от того, что пуховка защекотала нос, — я уже рассказал все подробности.

— Настоящую историю, — Кристина привстала на цыпочки, легонько дунула ему на щеку, убирая излишки пудры. — Пойми меня правильно, пожалуйста. Мне все время кажется, что ты что-то скрываешь. Вернее, ты на самом деле что-то скрываешь. Я думаю, ты щадишь мои чувства и считаешь, что я не готова к суровой правде жизни.

— Кристина, — искренне рассмеялся Рауль, — где ты вычитала эту чушь?! "Суровая правда жизни", — передразнил он ее. — Несомненно, в одном из тех журналов, которыми снабжает тебя мадам Жорж.

Кристина поджала губы, глаза у нее сузились, но всего на секунду.

— Думаю, я смогу пережить всё, что бы ты мне не сказал, — сказала она и примирительно погладила Рауля по щеке.

— Звучит весьма соблазнительно, — он взял ее руку, развернул, поцеловал запястье. — Но, увы, милая, я не настолько эгоистичен, чтобы делать признания накануне твоего триумфа. — И он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в губы. Кристина уклонилась. Отвернулась, отошла к столику, переставляя с места на место флакончики и баночки.

Рауль вздохнул.

Потер шею.

Кашлянул.

Решительно шагнул к жене, развернул лицом к себе и поцеловал. Помимо того, что ему просто хотелось это сделать, поцелуи, как он знал по опыту, очень помогают при семейных разногласиях. Действительно напряженные плечи Кристины обмякли, она раскрыла губы навстречу его губам, мир был восстановлен.

— Найду Густава, — спустя полминуты сказал Рауль и подтянул перчатки. — Мы будем в зале. Не грусти, Крошка Лотти.

За ним закрылась дверь, и Кристина с досадой пробормотала:

— Как жаль, что я не умею устраивать скандалы с битьем посуды!

Эхом на ее слова раздались аплодисменты. Она вздрогнула и огляделась: в дверях туалетной комнаты, прислонившись к косяку, стоял бывший Призрак Оперы — нет, теперь, вероятно, его следовало звать мистер Уай, — элегантный и уверенный в себе, на губах усмешка, от белой полумаски отражается свет газового рожка.

— Не грустите, графиня, — сказал он, входя в гримерную, — в браке, как я слышал, трудно только первые двадцать лет. Потом люди привыкают.

— Мне ни капли не смешно, — заметила Кристина, касаясь прически. — Как давно ты здесь? Как ты сюда попал?

— Это мой театр, — Призрак положил на столик плоскую, обтянутую черным бархатом коробочку, которую до этого держал подмышкой, и развел руками. — Когда я проектировал его, вписал несколько скрытых коридоров, парочку тайных комнат, там и сям подслушивающие устройства... 

— ... а в подземном озере живут карпы, — Кристина невольно улыбнулась. Перед ней был сущий мальчишка, хвалящийся своими оценками по арифметике.

— Увы, почва здесь иная, пришлось ограничиться бочками с порохом в подвалах.

Оба помолчали.

— Как странно, — медленно произнесла Кристина, — как странно... мы можем говорить обо всем этом... даже шутить... — В её глазах вдруг блеснули слезы. — Потому что мы повзрослели? Или потому что время лечит, как бы пошло и банально это ни звучало?

Он провел пальцем (лайковые перчатки торчали из кармана брюк) по раме трюмо.

— У меня нет ответа, госпожа графиня, — прозвучало серьезно и немного печально. Вдруг он спохватился. — Я принес тебе подарок!

Он наклонился вперед, открыл коробочку. Сверкнули камни, и Кристина не успела ахнуть, как на ее шею легло дивной красоты колье, стоимость которого даже при очень беглом взгляде балансировала где-то между Гранд Опера и Эйфелевой башней.

"Оно не краденое?!" — едва не сорвалось с ее губ, но она вовремя прикусила язык.

— Скажи же что-нибудь, — потребовал Призрак и поймал ее растерянный взгляд в зеркале.

— Это... это... очень красиво, — Кристина сморгнула. — Я не могу принять такой подарок.

— Не подарок. — Он позволил себе положить ладони на основание ее шеи — поверх бриллиантов. Она впилась взглядом в его отражение. — Я не люблю быть в долгу, Кристина. Пусть даже спустя годы.

Она все помнила. Она все поняла.

— Не думаю, что за одиннадцать лет набежали такие проценты, — усмехнулась Кристина, повела плечами, его руки соскользнули с ее шеи. Она встала. — Я... 

— Это справедливость, — сказал он, сжав ее плечо.

— Я понимаю. — Она положила свою ладонь поверх его пальцев.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга. Кристина первая отвела взгляд.

— А теперь, — сказала она, отвернувшись к зеркалу и поправляя колье, — покажи мне, как ты сюда попал.

И он показал — неприметную дверь, оклеенную теми же обоями, что и стены в туалетной комнате.

— Если держаться правой стороны, — объяснил он, — попадешь сразу в коридор, ведущий к черному ходу.

— Удобно, — кивнула Кристина и без перехода спросила: — Ты будешь в зале? Или здесь тоже есть пятая ложа?

— Не пятая, но да, я буду в своей ложе. — И добавил, наклонившись к её уху: — Не пропущу ни единой ноты.

В дверь — обычную — постучали. Кристина повернулась на стук.

— Это миссис Такер, мисс Дааэ, — послышалось за дверью. Кристина открыла, было рот, чтобы сказать прощальные слова Призраку, но тот уже исчез из гримерной.

Графиня де Шаньи задержалась у трюмо, в котором во всех ракурсах отразилось колье. "После концерта оставлю его на туалетном столике", — подумала она и открыла дверь.


	16. Devil Takes the Hindmost, reprise

Густав, воспользовавшись всеобщей суматохой, облазил почти весь театр, с любопытством наблюдая, как оркестранты настраивают инструменты, как рабочие проверяют какие-то крепления. Миссис Такер шепнула в нужные уши, что это — сын мисс Дааэ, и его не пытались прогнать, напротив, охотно отвечали на вопросы и даже позволили помочь: забравшись на кем-то забытую стремянку, он расправил складки занавеса. Потом пришел отец и, к великому разочарованию мальчика, повел в зрительный зал. Впрочем, Густав быстро утешился и занял себя разглядыванием публики.

…Рауль чувствовал, что решающая схватка с противником вот-вот начнется, азарт наполнял каждую клеточку его тела. Здесь, в Нью-Йорке должна была закончиться история, начавшаяся десять лет назад, когда впервые на пути графа встал тот, кого французская разведка знала под именем Вервольф. Рауль не сомневался, в Европу вернется только один из них. Второму суждено будет найти могилу на берегах Нового Света.

Утром Рауль посетил нотариуса, оставив распоряжения на случай своей смерти. Кристина, конечно, будет безутешна.

Их совместная жизнь не была райской, и отчасти он сам служил тому виной, лицемерно играя навязанную обстоятельствами роль. Чуткая ко лжи Кристина страдала от его притворства, не зная причины, она понимала лишь то, что муж что-то скрывает от неё. Не сразу, не вдруг, но Раулю удалось нащупать ту манеру поведения, тот легкий тон, ту игру, правила которой Кристина приняла. Иногда он думал, не рассказать ли ей правду, но каждый раз отбрасывал эту мысль. Рассказывать надо было в самом начале их отношений. Теперь — слишком поздно, теперь до конца жизни придется нести груз одному.

…Коротко кивнув капельдинеру, хозяин "Фантазма" занял место в ложе и слегка опустил шторку. Он поймал себя на том, что пристально разглядывает колосники, и родилась абсурдная мысль, не забраться ли туда по старой привычке. Но нет, мистер Уай — это нечто совсем иное, чем Призрак Оперы. Сейчас, спустя десять лет, он увидит на сцене Кристину — и попрощается с ней навсегда. Даже не столько с ней, сколько с прошлым, которое неразрывно было связано с ней. Несмотря на годы, он все еще иногда позволял себе думать о ней — как путешественник, вернувшийся домой, вспоминает далекие экзотические страны, в которых довелось побывать.

Жалеет ли он о том, что было? Нет. Жалеть о прошлом глупо, в него нельзя вернуться, чтобы прожить заново, у него можно только научиться не делать новых ошибок. В какой же странный клубок сплелись их жизни — Кристины, виконта, его собственная... Смешно сказать, но, кажется, не будь кого-то одного, и жизнь двух других была бы иной — и нет доказательств, что она была бы лучше. Уж его-то — точно. И сегодня, подарив Кристине заслуженный триумф (которого не мог ей дать законный супруг, не преминул он мысленно добавить), Призрак Оперы закроет страницу этой истории. И дальше пойдет один.

…Мадам Жири после ухода графа де Шаньи еще долгое время сидела, бездумно уставившись в одну точку. К такому повороту событий она не была готова. Она не любила, когда события развивались помимо ее воли и без ее участия, это заставляло ее нервничать. А нервы — залог ошибок. Граф был категоричен — все необходимые меры предпримет он сам. Ей же придется только ждать. А ждать мадам Жири не хотела. Ведь речь идет о жизни — да-да, о жизни! — дочери! Как слепа она была, позволив Маргарите увлечься этим человеком, не доверившись интуиции!..

Мадам Жири решительно поднялась — о, эта женщина всегда все делала решительно — и переоделась, едва не уколов руку о шляпную булавку. Приглашение в "Фантазма" лежало в ее сумочке. Она увидит Кристину на сцене и поздравит ее. А затем возьмет Мег за руку и не отпустит до тех пор, пока... Мадам Жири недобро усмехнулась. Судя по блеску в глазах, граф де Шаньи был настроен весьма решительно. К черту неудачников!


	17. Love Never Dies

Конферансье объявил следующий номер, и зал взорвался овациями. Кристина выдержала паузу и, кивнув помощнику режиссера, вышла на сцену. Ее осветили прожекторы, ослепив на мгновение и отрезав от зала. Ряды за оркестровой ямой еще были видны, но дальше партера начиналась темнота. Улыбнувшись этой темноте, Кристина вышла на авансцену, и дирижер поднял палочку.

И в ту же секунду Кристину охватила паника. Она не выходила на большую сцену одиннадцать лет. Одиннадцать лет! Да, она репетировала сегодня, "почувствовала" зал, акустические особенности, и режиссер был сама любезность, а дирижер едва не прослезился от восторга... Но режиссеру не стоять сейчас перед полным залом, а дирижеру не петь.

Слушая вступление к застольной из "Травиаты", Кристина обвела взглядом ложи, пытаясь скорее угадать, чем увидеть, которая из них принадлежит Призраку, и ей показалось, что она заметила мелькнувшую в темноте белую полумаску, и отчего-то успокоилась.

...Сорвав овации и даже отступив на шаг, когда к ногам стали падать букеты, Кристина перевела дыхание.

Когда-то только в самых смелых мечтах она видела себя в роскошном платье, увешанной драгоценностями и на сцене. Вот она только что блестяще исполнила арию Иоланты, или Царицы ночи, или Кармен, и зал вызывает ее на бис. Вот она в гримерной, и там ступить негде — все усыпано цветами (как бывало у Карлотты в ее триумфальные дни). Вот некий галантный кавалер подает ей руку и вводит в сверкающую зеркалами и хрусталем залу, и все взгляды прикованы к ней, и ее ушей касается пробежавший по толпе шепоток: "Смотрите, смотрите, сама мадемуазель Дааэ!.."

Этим мечтам не суждено было сбыться в полной мере. В жизни всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Кристина пожертвовала карьерой. "И карьеры-то никакой не было, — утешала она себя, — а потом, я все же пою — на домашних концертах, и делаю это блестяще".

Волнение давно отступило, Кристина ощущала небывалый подъем, она словно плыла в звуках, уверенно и строго по курсу, как белоснежный красавец-лайнер, разрезавший волны Атлантики, чтобы доставить сопрано столетия к берегам Северной Америки. Она непроизвольно расправила плечи, вскинула голову. Скосила глаза направо от центрального прохода. Густав сидит, приоткрыв рот, разумеется, ему еще не доводилось видеть мать в таком блеске — света, бриллиантов и славы. Рауль теребит лацкан фрака, то поглаживая ткань, то одергивая. Взгляд графа сосредоточен, стог и как-то торжественен, во всяком случае, так показалось Кристине. Что же, сударь, вы сами выбрали себе супругу.

Перед последним номером мисс Дааэ сделали небольшую паузу: убирали цветы. Ария на музыку неизвестного (но не для Кристины!) композитора должна была стать гвоздем программы. Еще в гостинице, читая партитуру, Кристина удивилась — слова на английском языке, и, насколько она могла судить, слова если не превосходны, то, по крайней мере, не лишены элегантности и рифмы. Господин бывший Призрак Оперы вполне освоился в чужой стране. Впрочем, если он приспособил для жилья театральный подвал, почему бы не сделать домом целый Кони-Айленд? Кристина не сдержала улыбку — пусть! публика решит, что она предназначена ей.

Любовь бессмертна, господин Призрак? А вы что скажете, господин граф? Кристина прикрыла глаза. Для неё нет ничего важнее сына и его счастья. И больше ничего не нужно. Разве что... когда-нибудь... маленькую дочку?..

... А потом зал утонул в овациях, и мистер Уай в своей ложе аплодировал вместе со всеми. Как и стоявшая у одного из входов красивая и очень бледная светловолосая женщина, в которой любой нью-йоркский театрал мгновенно узнал бы знаменитую балерину Маргариту Жири.


	18. Ah, Christine...

Людское море шумело и бурлило, будто все зрители, присутствовавшие на концерте Кристины Дааэ, сочли своим долгом лично выразить певице восхищение. Пройти к гримерке было невозможно, но все же Мег пробиралась вперед, пусть не слишком ловко, зато неуклонно. Боже, как это было тяжело, словно бег в кошмарном сне!

— Мадемуазель Жири! Мег!

Оглянувшись на зов знакомого голоса, балерина увидела Рауля де Шаньи. Графа тоже сносило в сторону волной поклонников, как ни пытался он придерживаться нужного курса. Его губы шевелились, но ей не удавалось разобрать слов. Она отвернулась, устремляясь дальше, и остановилась в растерянности: путь преградила настоящая баррикада из нескольких огромных корзин цветов, из-за которых едва заметны были носильщики. Передвигались они медленно, заставляя публику тесниться еще сильнее, и в уголках глаз Мег вдруг начали собираться слезы бессилия. Ей непременно нужно попасть в гримерную и поговорить с Кристиной!

— Мисс Жири? — она обернулась, сначала никого не увидела и только через секунду поняла, что нужно наклониться.

— Густав? Как ты здесь оказался?

— Прошел, — мальчишка довольно усмехнулся и добавил: — Через боковой ход. Этих, — он кивнул на толпу, — просто так не обойдешь.

Маргарита окинула взглядом переполненный коридор и склонилась к ребенку, чтобы их глаза оказались друг напротив друга.

— Густав, — попросила она, — мне очень нужно найти твою маму. Ты знаешь, где она?

— Конечно, — кивнул виконт. — Прячется от поклонников.

— Я должна её увидеть. Это очень важно. Ты, — она запнулась, — поможешь мне?

Юный виконт решительно протянул ей руку:

— Следуйте за мной, сударыня, — чинно сказал он и жестом указал на неприметную дверь под лестницей.

Обычно этой дорогой пользовались рабочие и танцовщицы кордебалета. Меньше чем через две минуты Мег с Густавом оказались у цели. Осталось преодолеть последнее препятствие: татуированного великана, возвышающегося у дверей гримерной и одним своим грозным видом дающего понять, что мадемуазель Дааэ пока что не настроена принимать восторги зрителей. Но завидев Густава де Шаньи и его спутницу, великан расплылся в улыбке (жутковатое получилось зрелище) и с неожиданной галантностью (одновременно оттерев в сторону нескольких особенно эмоциональных поклонников таланта сопрано столетия) приоткрыл дверь, впуская гостей внутрь.

— Мег! — Кристина поднялась навстречу им, радостно протягивая руки. — Я выглядывала тебя, когда пела, но место рядом с мадам Жири пустовало.

— Прости, я опоздала к началу концерта. Но я услышала все. Кристина! — она стремительно повернулась к подруге. — Я... мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Только не здесь... .

— Что с тобой, Мег? Тебе нехорошо? 

— Нет, я здорова, — Мег чуть отстранилась, но Кристина села рядом с ней и взяла её руки в свои. — Я просто слишком запуталась. Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Давай уйдем отсюда, мне трудно говорить.

Кристина погладила Мег по плечу.

— Это из-за Фредерика? Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь сейчас, поверь. Я испытывала такие же чувства много лет назад, сомневалась, боялась... это свойственно всем невестам.

— Пожалуйста, Кристина, мы можем поговорить на улице?

Графиня де Шаньи взглянула на стрелки часов: после концерта назначен банкет, на котором она обещала быть — обещала лично мистеру Уай. Но оставалось достаточно времени даже чтобы успеть принять поздравления и раздать автографы. В конце концов, вряд ли десять минут на что-то повлияют... 

— Идем, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги. — Поговорим вдали от посторонних глаз и ушей, а потом вернемся. Ты же не бросишь меня одну на приеме на растерзание местной публике?

— Ты будешь не одна, — слабо улыбнулась Мег. — А как мы пройдем мимо той толпы за дверью?

— Нам не понадобится проходить мимо них, — Кристина улыбнулась и толкнула дверцу, которую ей перед концертом показал Призрак Оперы. — Если держаться правой стороны, мы попадем в коридор, ведущий к черному ходу. А там всего несколько шагов.

— Я с вами! — безапелляционным тоном заявил Густав, до этого сунувший любопытный нос в баночки с гримом и успевший выпачкать пальцы в чем-то карминного цвета. — Еще ни разу не был в этом коридоре.

Возле черного хода стоял роскошный автомобиль. Кристина вопросительно взглянула на подругу, но та лишь качнула головой.

— Это авто Фредерика, — сказала она. — Его шофер меня привез в "Фантазма"... 

— И ждет вашего возвращения, — закончил шофер, подходя к ним. В руке он держал свернутую газету — наверняка с ее помощью сражался со скукой ожидания. Окинув взглядом обеих молодых женщин и мальчика, он глубокомысленно хмыкнул, словно обдумывая какую-то важную задачу, и распахнул дверцу автомобиля.

— Но мы не собираемся никуда ехать, — запротестовала Кристина, но Мег, не слушая её, села в машину и жестом предложила к ней присоединиться. Кристина пожала плечами и села рядом. — Ну что ж, здесь довольно уютно, — вынесла она вердикт, — и мы сможет поговорить. Густав, лучше вернись и подожди нас в гримерной... 

— Держу пари, юноша мечтает побыть за рулем, — ухмыльнулся шофер.

— Сэр, право слово, — воспитанно начал виконт, но его торжественной речи суждено было оборваться, когда водитель освободил ему место. Густав мгновенно его занял и с восторгом приступил к изучению приборной панели.

— Вернемся к нашему разговору, — попросила Кристина.

Дверцы автомобиля вдруг захлопнулись, и водитель обернулся к ним — его лицо скрывала маска. В лицо ударил сладковатый запах.

... Граф де Шаньи опоздал на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы потерять из виду Мег Жири. Только что он видел её и пытался приблизиться — но вдруг она исчезла! Мысленно выругавшись, Рауль попытался разглядеть балерину поверх голов. Тщетно: Мег растворилась в воздухе.

А толпа все прибывала, мужчины во фраках, дамы в разноцветных платьях и драгоценностях — они образовывали черно-разноцветный поток, и он почувствовал себя щепкой, попавшей в бурное течение.

Чужая рука коснулась плеча, призывая обернуться.

— Возьми, — сказал человек и всунул в руку Рауля сложенную записку. Граф прочел имя адресата, каллиграфически выведенное по-французски: "Призраку Оперы", непонимающе покачал головой — и не успел уклониться от удара.

Толпа не обращала внимания на мелочи, но лишь до определенной поры. Когда в её равномерный гул ворвался диссонансом пронзительный и исполненный ужаса женский крик — поток изменился. Несколько человек замерли, следовавшим за ним тоже пришлось остановиться. Они не могли обойти вдруг возникшую на пути преграду и не понимали, что происходит. Вновь закричала женщина:

— Помогите!

В потоке оголилась плешь, открыв изломанный силуэт мужчины во фраке, ничком лежавшего на полу.

Никто не понял, откуда рядом с ним возник татуированный человек огромного роста, а затем, неслышно и неуклонно, прошел сквозь толпу мужчина средних лет, часть лица которого закрывала белая полумаска.

— Врача, быстро, — приказал мистер Уай, опускаясь на колени рядом с телом. Протянул руку, коснулся шеи Рауля де Шаньи и ощутил под пальцами биение. — Он пока жив.

* * *

— Типичный случай, — произнес доктор Линдрум, закрывая медицинский чемоданчик. — Но повезло, нож скользнул по ребру, оставив только царапину.

— Кровь на полу он тоже оставил, — сказал Призрак Оперы, — и предостаточно.

— Длинный глубокий порез. Выглядит зловеще, но опасности не представляет. Я наложил швы и рекомендую постельный режим в следующие два дня, на что, очевидно, не стоит рассчитывать. — Врач еще раз взглянул на своего неожиданного пациента.

— Merde, — с чувством произнес раненый.

Призрак Оперы сел за стол и достал из выдвижного ящика чековую книжку.

— Для всего прочего мира граф де Шаньи должен считаться мертвым. — Чек перекочевал из рук в руки.

— Как вам будет угодно, — пожал плечами доктор Линдрум. Он спрятал чек в карман, взял свой чемоданчик и вышел из кабинета.

Хозяин закрыл дверь, подумал пару секунд и щелкнул незаметным рычажком — в ответ раздалось три сухих лязга — сработали потайные засовы. Дверь оказалась надежно заперта. Подтянув поближе стул для посетителей, Призрак смерил взглядом гостя, занявшего его диван. Граф был раздет до пояса и бледен, через левый бок проходила длинная белая полоса лечебного пластыря. Безнадежно испорченная кровавым пятном рубашка валялась рядом на спинке, фрак бросили попросту на пол.

— Merde, — согласился Призрак Оперы, садясь на стул верхом.

— Приятно слышать, что ты еще не забыл родной язык, — тихо сказал Рауль де Шаньи. — Врачу можно доверять?

— Он штопает ребят Дженовезе, — Рауль кивнул. — Ладно, а теперь, какого дьявола тебе понадобилось разыгрывать эту комедию в коридоре?

Рауль приподнялся на локтях.

— Меня пытались убить, — сказал он. — То, что я до сих пор жив — сноровка и немного везения, я успел повернуться, так что нож прошел мимо. Пусть думает, что ему удалось.

— Того, кто пытался тебя прирезать, — сказал Призрак Оперы, — взяли на выходе из "Фантазма" и сейчас беседуют с ним.

Граф кивнул, давая понять, что оценил определение: без сомнения, убийца расскажет всё, включая и то, о чем не будут спрашивать, и то, о чем он и не подозревал, что знает.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Маргаритой Жири, это крайне важно.

— Жири уехала, — ответил Призрак. — Около часа назад. — Он помолчал и добавил с неожиданной болью в голосе: — Вместе с Кристиной и Густавом.

— Что? — Рауль окаменел. — Куда? Как, будь ты проклят, ты это допустил?

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Призрак. — Мои люди следили за каждым её шагом, но она вышла сама! Они с Жири подруги, спокойно сели в авто и уехали. Никому и в голову не пришло остановить их.

Рауль де Шаньи бессильно откинулся на спину и застонал.

— Какой же я идиот! Ведь подозревал, ему нужна Жири, чтобы подобраться к Кристине! 

— Я знаю точный адрес. — Призрак достал из кармана записку и протянул графу. — Была при тебе. Кажется, этот, как ты его называл, Вервольф? — решил использовать твой труп вместо конверта, чтобы доказать серьезность своих намерений. Назначил встречу, моя жизнь в обмен на Кристину. Déja vu.

— И ты... — Рауль не закончил фразу. Они оба знали, почему. Одиннадцать лет стояли между ними. Одиннадцать лет и одна женщина. Кристина Дааэ, которую любили они оба, и чья любовь досталась лишь одному, лгавшему ей все эти годы и вновь, как в далеком прошлом, подвергшему опасности её жизнь. Кристина, снова ставшая пешкой в чужой игре со странно знакомой целью... 

— Да, черт возьми! — прорычал Призрак Оперы. — Я отправлюсь на встречу с этим ублюдком и, клянусь Всевышним, заберу оттуда Кристину и её сына.

— Я иду с тобой, — сказал Рауль.

— Ты ранен.

— Пустяки. — Рауль попробовал встать, и со второй попытки ему это удалось. — Мне доводилось работать и с более серьезными ранами. Я не собираюсь влезать в драку. Понадобится только один выстрел.

Он надел рубашку и принялся её застегивать.

— Мой пистолет?..

— На столе, — Призрак указал кивком. — Мелковат, я бы сказал.

— Пришлось подбирать под фрак. Но если у тебя есть что-то помощнее, одолжи. Обещаю вернуть.

Призрак неожиданно расхохотался и снял телефонную трубку. Отдав несколько распоряжений помощнику, он присел на край столешницы.

— Мои люди будут готовы через две минуты, чтобы идти хоть на Бруклин-Хайтс, хоть в преисподнюю. А ты, граф, знаешь, с кем имеешь дело?

Рауль взвесил на ладони пистолет и спрятал его в карман, прежде чем обернуться к Призраку.

— Да. Это мой брат.


	19. Please, miss Giry...

Словно во сне до Мег донесся незнакомый голос, искаженный и глухой, хлопнула дверца автомобиля... потом она почувствовала, что её несут на руках. "Куда?" — хотела спросить она и не смогла: губы не слушались, стоило огромных усилий открыть глаза всего на секунду, лишь чтобы опять потерять сознание.

Она очнулась позже. Поняла, что лежит в неудобной позе, прижав левую руку, отчего она затекла. Мысли скользили друг за другом, не задерживаясь и не давая ухватиться, откуда-то издалека доносились чужие голоса, но Мег не могла ни разобрать слова, ни даже понять, реальны ли они. По свободной руке пробежала судорога, заставив дернуться и глубоко вздохнуть.

Туман перед глазами рассеялся. Мег осторожно повернулась.

Диван с дорогой обивкой стоял в большой гостиной: роскошная мебель, украшения, картины на стенах, некоторые из них она сама помогала выбирать, а статуэтку, украшавшую маленький столик справа от дивана, когда-то нашла на аукционе и выиграла за неё настоящее сражение... Возле лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, стояли несколько человек — это их голоса она слышала. Высокий мужчина стоял спиной к ней, и эту спину она узнала бы из тысячи.

— Фредерик! — Мег встала, покачнулась, схватилась за спинку дивана, и снова села — голова кружилась и было трудно удержаться на ногах. — Фредерик, не понимаю, я потеряла сознание? Боже, это так глупо, со мной такого не бывало много лет... — улыбаясь, она повернулась к мужчине и осеклась. Второй диван, близнец первого, стоявший у противоположной стены, был занят — на нем лежала молодая женщина в вечернем платье и почти варварски роскошном колье на шее. Глаза её были закрыты, и она казалась слишком бледной. В кресле рядом спал ребенок, мальчик лет десяти. — Кристина? Густав? Фредерик, почему они здесь? Что происходит?

Барон подошел к Мег и присел рядом с ней на диван.

— Не надо волноваться, — сказал он, мягко касаясь кончиками пальцев её щеки, убирая в сторону выбившуюся из прически прядь. — Твоя подруга и её сын здоровы. Они вот-вот придут в себя.

Мег задержала его руку и чуть отстранилась.

— Почему они без сознания?

— Это небольшое побочное обстоятельство, — ответил барон. — Я опасался, что Кристина отвергнет твое приглашение, а её сын оказался с ней случайно.

Её приглашение? Балерина потерла виски, но память наотрез отказалась помогать, более того, Мег вдруг осознала, что все воспоминания о событиях этого дня крайне смутны. Кажется, она беседовала с матерью... кажется, она собиралась куда-то вечером... . Окна гостиной были плотно задернуты портьерами, сквозь которые не проникало ни единого лучика, не понять, вечер ли на дворе, или уже ночь. Большие напольные часы в углу мерно тикали, а их стрелки показывали половину второго.

— Фредерик, который час?

Мужчина бросил в угол рассеянный взгляд.

— Очень поздно. Ночь.

Понимание заставило Мег похолодеть: ночь. И почти целый день, которого она не помнит, но который закончился в гостиной её жениха, причем здесь же почему-то находится Кристина де Шаньи с сыном, но без мужа.

— Ты устала, — сказал барон, вставая на ноги, и протягивая руку, о которую молодая женщина оперлась почти машинально. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Фрэнсис! — это лакею, — Помоги мисс Жири. Отведи её наверх.

— А ты пытаешься увернуться от ответа, Фредерик, — покачала головой Мег. — Я никуда не уйду, пока ты все не объяснишь.

— Фрэнсис, уведи мисс Жири наверх.

Слуга взял гостью за локоть, но одним резким движением она освободилась и устремилась к Фредерику, и сразу же обе её руки оказались заломлены за спину и сжаты словно тисками.

— Да как ты смеешь! — она рванулась, раз, другой, но все попытки оказались тщетны — лакей был намного сильнее.

— Сэр, — вежливо обратился к хозяину Фрэнсис, — может, стоит покончить со всем уже сейчас?

— Потом, — отмахнулся барон. — Пока уведи её и запри, я решу, что дальше.

— Фредерик? — Мег не верила своим ушам.

Мужчина подошел к ней совсем близко, посмотрел в глаза.

— Печально, что ты проснулась именно сейчас. Поверь, я бы тысячу раз предпочел избежать этой неприятной сцены, — произнес он светским тоном. — Ты должна подчиниться, так будет лучше для тебя и для всех. Тем не менее, я крайне признателен тебе за помощь, если бы не ты, один бог ведает, сколько бы еще времени у меня ушло.

— Мерзавец, — выплюнула Мег с горечью. — Значит, вот зачем я тебе понадобилась! Ты лгал, рассказывал мне сладкие сказки о новой жизни. Баронесса де Линт!

— Если бы я сделал тебя своей женой, — сказал Фредерик, — ты стала бы графиней. Мне даже жаль, что этому не суждено случиться.

Невероятным усилием она вырвалась из на миг ослабшего захвата. Алый отпечаток её ладони на щеке Фредерика исказил благородные черты мужчины, но вторая пощечина не достигла цели.

— Довольно, Маргарита, — сказал он, сжимая до боли тонкое запястье балерины и отталкивая её в руки Фрэнсиса. Отвернувшись, он приказал: — Мальчишку отнесите туда же, при нашей беседе с мистером Уай он будет лишним. И разбудите миссис де Шаньи.

Один из слуг послушно взял Густава на руки и понес вверх по лестнице, а за ним следом потащили упирающуюся Мег.

* * *

Густав залез на подоконник и подергал оконные рамы: бесполезно, они были заперты крепко. А если бы даже ему каким-то образом удалось открыть окно, путь к свободе перекрывали решетки. Похоже, мрачно подумал мальчишка, барон Фредерик де Линт очень боится воров.

Заперты были и двери, и хуже того — за ними осталась охрана, Густав хорошо слышал неторопливые шаги: когда невидимому сторожу становилось скучно, он позволял себе небольшую прогулку взад-вперед по коридору, не отступая, увы, от двери дальше, чем на несколько метров. Посему, блестящей идее вскрыть замок булавкой и сбежать, пока охранник отойдет, сбыться было не суждено.

Заглянув на всякий случай за шторы и под кровать, виконт де Шаньи уселся в кресло и, скорчив унылую гримасу, предался невеселым размышлениям.

Последним, что он запомнил, прежде чем свет померк перед его глазами, было путешествие по тайному ходу — о да, захватывающее, хотя и короткое. Он шел вместе с мамой и её подругой — они обе были такие красивые, что можно было вообразить себя героем авантюрного романа, провожающим двух принцесс. А потом тьма и пустота, и он просыпается в этой красивой комнате с решетками на окнах, запертой тяжелой дверью и рыдающей на кушетке маминой подругой.

— Мисс Жири, — он соскочил с кресла и подошел к молодой женщине, — мисс Жири... — та не ответила, только крепко обхватила руками декоративную подушку и уткнулась в неё лицом. Густав коснулся плеча балерины: — Пожалуйста, мисс Жири, не плачьте. Лучше помогите мне — вместе мы найдем выход.

— Отсюда нет выхода, — хрипло ответила Мег, оборачивая к мальчишке заплаканное лицо. — Я во всем виновата!

— Только не плачьте! — Густав крепко взял её за руки. — Вы видели маму? Где она?

— Она... внизу, — теперь Мег пыталась сдержать слезы. — Я видела её, когда меня уводили, она спала. Густав, мальчик, это все из-за меня! Фредерик... он попросил меня о чем-то, и я помогла ему! Я помогла заманить Кристину и тебя в ловушку!

— Вы же не нарочно, — рассудительно сказал Густав. — Вы с мамой подруги, вы бы никогда ей не навредили!

"Как много ты не знаешь, Густав... " — хотела сказать и не сказала Мег.

Но слова сына Кристины помогли ей немного успокоиться. Прикрыв ладонью лицо, она посидела с минуту, склонив голову, пока дурнота не отступила, затем попробовала сделать шаг к окну... 

— Это безнадежно, — вздохнул Густав. — Окно я проверил сразу же. Нужно искать другой путь... может, простучать стены? Здесь случайно нет потайного хода?

Помимо воли Мег улыбнулась.

— Это дом Фре... барона де Линта, я бывала здесь несколько раз. Боюсь, что даже если тайный ход из этой комнаты имеется, мне о нем ничего не известно. Единственный выход отсюда — через дверь.

— Значит, нужно придумать, как её открыть, — сказал Густав. — Но за ней охранник, здоровенный такой детина, натуральный шведский тролль, — Мег снова улыбнулась. — Хотя... мисс Жири, вы видите этот шнур у портьер? Я пытался дотянуться, не смог, росту не хватает. А вы можете попробовать его снять?

Мег попробовала. Пусть даже это было глупо, но приказав телу двигаться, она смогла хоть на несколько мгновений отрешиться от мучительной душевной боли. Мало кто, глядя на воздушные фигурки балерин, предполагает, какая физическая сила скрыта за внешней хрупкостью. Крепко вцепившись в шнур двумя руками, она дернула и чуть не упала с обрывком в руках. Густав сразу же отобрал трофей, покрутил в руках, свернул несколько петель и снова их распустил.

— Скажите, мисс Жири, — лукаво прищурился он, — а вы можете сейчас громко-громко закричать?

... охранник не слишком интересовался подробностями: босс приказал отвести наверх женщину и мальчишку, запереть в комнате, следить, чтобы не сбежали и чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. Когда из-за дверей донесся полный ужаса женский крик, он замер на месте, пока мысли нехотя ворочались под толстым сводом черепной коробки. Что происходит, и что он должен делать?

Крик смолк, и в дверь отчаянно забарабанили с той стороны.

— Помогите! — снова закричала пленница. — Помогите, пожалуйста! Он сейчас умрет! Помогите, умоляю!

Охранник должен был принять решение. Он его принял.

Повернулся ключ в замочной скважине, дверь открылась, и громила вошел в комнату. Безжизненное тело ребенка лежало прямо на полу, он склонился над ним, и тут словно целый многоэтажный дом обрушился на голову, сначала один этаж, затем второй, третий. И чердак впридачу.

Густав вскочил на ноги, отобрал у Мег веревку и принялся деловито обкручивать её вокруг рук бывшего их надзирателя. Балерина опустилась на колени рядом, отвернула полу пиджака и осторожно, как опасную тварь, достала из кобуры большой тяжелый револьвер.

— Оружия у него больше нет, — доложил Густав.

— Ты крепко его связал?

— Конечно! — довольно кивнул мальчишка. — Особым морским узлом!

— Хорошо, — рассеянно отозвалась Мег, взвешивая оружия в руке. — Густав, здесь есть черная лестница, на этом этаже. Коридор свободен, и дверь обычно не заперта... — Тот фыркнул, намекая, что даже если и заперта, это его не удержит. — Я хочу сказать, Густав, что ты можешь выскользнуть незаметно. Позови на помощь.

— Я должен спасти маму! — мотнул головой в запальчивости юный виконт.

— Это сделаю я.

Крепко сжав револьвер, она выскользнула в коридор.

* * *

— Наши люди засекли его, — доложил человек в ливрее лакея. — Он прибудет c минуты на минуту.

— Благодарю, — кивнул барон де Линт. — Мы с мисс Дааэ уже заждались. — Лакей бросил на пленницу равнодушно-свинцовый взгля. — Передайте остальным, пускай готовят встречу.

Слуга кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

Кристина сидела в гостиной первого этажа, там же, где пришла в себя. Когда мучительное беспамятство выпустило её из своей жестокой хватки, а силы вернулись настолько, чтобы начать задавать вопросы, Фредерик даже на них ответил. На первый — о Густаве — что ребенок заперт наверху, цел и невредим, но лишь до тех пор, пока мисс Дааэ будет проявлять благоразумие. На второй — о муже — что ей не стоит о нем беспокоиться. И на третий — о Мег — только презрительно улыбнулся. И Кристина поняла, что больше ей ничего не скажут. Он сидела недвижно, опустив голову и обхватив себя за плечи, и ждала. Лишь драгоценные камни в ожерелье ослепительно переливались, внося неуместную нотку в окутавший женщину мрак.

Де Линт уселся в кресло напротив неё, плеснул себе виски в стакан, пригубил.

— Признаться, мисс Дааэ, я даже немного разочарован, — сказал он с ироничной улыбкой по-французски. — Сначала я потратил столько времени и сил, чтобы попытаться обыграть нашего общего знакомого. Должен отметить, он был великолепным противником! Я так долго искал его слабое место, и когда, наконец, нащупал его — открытие оказалось донельзя банальным. Женщина! Всего лишь женщина! Тем не менее, ради неё он отбросит осторожность и с открытыми глазами снова ринется в капкан. Неужели годы ничему никого не учат?

Кристина подняла голову и встретилась с бароном взглядом.

— Вы француз, — сказала она. — Вот что меня тревожило все время после нашего знакомства. Но я никак не могла понять... Вы ведь говорите со мной на родном языке, не так, как раньше, когда старательно подделывали бернский выговор. Думаю, вы жили в Швейцарии раньше, но не очень долго.

— У вас прекрасный слух, — кивнул Фредерик.

— Жаль, что не смогла расслышать вашу ложь раньше, — ледяным тоном парировала Кристина. — Тогда бы вы не втянули нас в эту проклятую игру.

— Не корите себя, — издевательски-сочувственным тоном сказал тот. — У вас не было шансов, если я того не хотел.

— И зовут вас, конечно же, не Фредерик де Линт, — отстраненно продолжала молодая женщина. — Чужое имя, чужой язык, чужая личина... — он неё не укрылось, как на миг скривились правильные черты похитителя. — Лакеи, привычные ломать кости и резать глотки, а не прислуживать за столом. Кто вы такой на самом деле? И что вам нужно от меня?

— Вы мне не нужны, — спокойно сказал он, — если не считать, конечно, ваших выступлений. Кто бы мог подумать одиннадцать лет назад, что незаметная хористка обладает таким талантом? И все же, хоть вы, Кристина де Шаньи, не нужны мне, вы нужны кое-кому другому. Этот человек придет, и нет сейчас таких преград, которые смогут его удержать.

— В моей жизни подобное не впервые, — она нашла в себе силы добавить в голос язвительности. — Вы имеете в виду моего мужа? Однажды он уже спас меня из плена.

— Нет, не его, — покачал головой Фредерик. — Малыш Рауль не явится спасать вас. Видите ли, он... — странная пауза, словно бы он сам не готов был произнести то, что хотел, и решительный переход на другую тему. — Тем не менее, ваш прошлый опыт должен в некотором роде повториться, только на этот раз нам всем предстоит сыграть немного другие роли.

Он встал и подошел к окну, рассматривая, как тормозит у дверей темное авто, хлопает дверь со стороны водителя, и к вышедшему в свет фонарей высокому мужчине с закрытым маской лицом спешат слуги. Из гостиной этого не слышно, однако, он знал, как прозвучит приказ не двигаться, пока гостя не обыщут. Под прицелом двух пистолетов мистер Уай продемонстрировал открытые руки. Один из помощников барона подошел к нему... Мужчина стерпел обыск, настолько тщательный, что не укрылась даже тонкая веревочная удавка, которую гость носил на запястье. Вырванный шнурок полетел на землю... 

— Наше ожидание окончено, — произнес барон, оборачиваясь к Кристине. — Он уже здесь. Наш старый знакомый. Одиннадцать лет назад в Париже мы с вами знали его как Призрака Оперы... 

Не прошло и минуты, как на пороге выросла знакомая фигура. За спиной бывшего владыки Опера Популэр стоял охранник с оружием наготове. Мистер Уай, проигнорировав опасность, решительно вошел в гостиную, ободряюще кивнул Кристине и остановил холодный взгляд на Фредерике де Линте.

— Уберите своих цепных псов, я пришел беседовать с вами.

Фредерик небрежно махнул рукой, приказывая охранникам уйти.

— Итак, я здесь. Пришел на назначенную вами встречу. Что дальше? Если вам нужен выкуп, говорите, сколько, и покончим с этим.

— Я не вымогатель, — покачал головой де Линт. — О чем вы, безусловно, знаете, поэтому и пытаетесь заставить меня потерять самообладание оскорблением.

— Разумеется, я знаю, кто вы, — согласился бывший Призрак Оперы. — И даже то, что вас уже больше десяти лет считают погибшим, в чем обвиняли меня, между прочим, пока вы живете и здравствуйте на службе германской разведки. Ну так вот, месье Вервольф, отпустите графиню, и я постараюсь позабыть об этом глупом недоразумении.

— У него Густав, — сказала Кристина.

— Ребенка тоже немедленно освободите, — добавил Призрак Оперы. — Тогда я позволю вам уехать из страны, прежде чем сообщить в контрразведку. Здесь не любят шпионов, но мне может быть лень тратить время, исполняя гражданский долг американца.

— Вот как, американца, — улыбнулся Фредерик. — А я слышал иное... Вы так самоуверенны или так глупы? — Он схватил Кристину за плечо и дернул, заставляя встать рядом с собой. — Я уполномочен сделать вам предложение от имени моего руководства. Наилучшие условия для работы. Лаборатория, возможность подобрать себе персонал, полное обеспечение.

— В Германии нехватка парков развлечений? — насмешливо осведомился Призрак.

Фредерик толкнул к нему Кристину.

— Вы можете забрать её с собой, — сказал он. — Освободить мисс Дааэ я не могу, но и убивать её не обязан. Берите её. Разве не об этом вы мечтали все эти десять лет?! Вам до сих пор отказывает ваш хваленый ум, как только речь заходит об этой певице. Так выбирайте! Вы ведь получили моё послание с телом виконта де Шаньи, вы уже понимаете, что я не шучу! Работа на Германию и ваша Кристина — ваше "да", а "нет" — и она на ваших глазах присоединится к своему супругу!

— Рауль? — Кристина рванулась, было, к барону, но Призрак удержал её. — Что он говорит о Рауле?

— Он лжет, — склонившись к её уху, прошептал мистер Уай. — Верь мне.

— Я жду вашего ответа, — сказал Фредерик, доставая из кармана пистолет.

— Я бы тоже хотела задать вопрос, — раздался за его спиной женский голос. В дверях библиотеки стояла Мег и держала в вытянутой руке тяжелый револьвер. Она была бледна, глаза покраснели от слез, но рука не дрожала. — Брось пистолет, Фредерик, — приказала она, приблизившись и уткнув дуло своего револьвера в спину бывшего жениха.

— Как ты сюда попала? — барон положил своё оружие на стол и, повинуясь недвусмысленному толчку, отошел в сторону. Теперь Мег стояла между ним и Кристиной, держа Фредерика на прицеле.

— Что с Густавом? — быстро спросила певица.

— Он свободен, — ответила Мег, не оборачиваясь. — Наверное, ты сейчас и сам себя коришь, дорогой. Но уверена, не настолько, как я — из-за тебя, мерзавец, я предала подругу! Как ты все задумал, дорогой? Влюбить в себя малютку Мег, назначить день свадьбы, а затем — почему бы не пригласить на празднование твою давнюю подругу, графиню де Шаньи? И я позвала её в Америку — в твою ловушку!

— Графиня де Шаньи? — улыбнулся вдруг барон. — Мне всякий раз забавно это слышать. Этот титул мог бы по праву быть твоим, дорогая Маргарита, и я даже временами подумывал его тебе подарить. В конце концов, наш роман доставил мне немало приятных часов, а с возрастом мужчины начинают задумываться о семейном очаге... 

Палец Мег дрогнул на спусковом крючке.

— Мег, не нужно, — попросила Кристина. — Ты не убийца. Давай просто уйдем отсюда и найдем Густава и Рауля.

— Действительно, мисс Жири, — вмешался Призрак. — Пока не убивайте его — пусть побудет страховкой. Минут на пять-десять, вряд ли моим людям понадобится больше.

— А потом? — Мег чуть повернула голову и вздернула бровь.

— Потом, если пожелаете, можете его пристрелить, — галантно произнес мистер Уай. — Или его пристрелят для вас. Как скажете.

— Вы все же привели своих людей? — почти светски спросил шпион, непринужденно опираясь плечом о стену. — Циркачей и прочих дилетантов... 

В отдалении прогремел выстрел, один, второй, раздались крики, сначала чуть приглушенные из-за расстояния, затем все громче и ближе. Еще через несколько мгновений перестрелка переместилась в дом.

— Ты удивительна, Маргарита, — улыбнулся Фредерик. — Я всегда знал, что парижский Призрак Оперы просто глуп и слеп, раз не заметил твоего таланта и характера! Даже если ты не могла быть как Кристина... 

— Замолчи!

Этого момента следовало бы ожидать с самого начала. Одно то, что Верфольфу удалось пережить своих противников, намекало, что в рукаве всегда будет припасен не один туз, а целая крапленая колода. Но Призрак ожидал, что Фредерик попытается отобрать оружие у Мег. Или вернуть своё. Поэтому, когда от короткого и сильного удара кулаком в стене открылся тайник, ему не хватило доли секунды. Пальцы барона сомкнулись на рукоятке небольшого револьвера и прогремел выстрел.

Окинув друзей удивленным взглядом, графиня де Шаньи пошатнулась и начала оседать на пол.

— Кристина! — закричала Мег, бросаясь к подруге.

В ту же секунду прогремел второй выстрел — и оружие выпало из окровавленной руки барона. В гостиную ворвался Рауль де Шаньи. Вторая его пуля ударила в грудь де Линта, третья — оставила круглый темный след на лбу.

— Кристина! — он упал на колени рядом с женой. Бывший Призрак Оперы опустился рядом с ним.

— Она жива, — сказал он и, неожиданно для самого себя, похлопал старого соперника по плечу.

В гостиной стало очень людно. Бойцы с Кони-Айленда столпились, ожидая распоряжений хозяина. Мимо них стремительно протискивался невысокий пожилой мужчина, обладатель зычного и несоответствующего своей внешности голоса.

— Да пропустите же! — рявкнул он.

— Это врач, — кивнул Призрак, послушно отодвигаясь от Кристины и отводя в сторону Маргариту Жири.

Ресницы графини дрогнули, она вздохнула и сразу же поморщилась от боли.

— Рауль? — удивленно прошептала она и вцепилась пальцами в рукав мужа. — Рауль, мне рассказали ужасные вещи... Густав! Где Густав? — она попыталась встать, но её удержал врач.

— Мама, я здесь! — юный виконт вынырнул из-за спин бойцов и бросился к матери. — Мадемуазель Жири велела мне позвать на помощь — вот я и привел этих людей! Я их встретил на подходе к дому, и отец тоже был с ними!

Врач открыл свой чемоданчик и принялся обрабатывать рану.

— Если бы не это ожерелье, могло кончиться куда неприятнее, — вынес он вердикт. — Но вам, дорогая, все равно нужно в клинику, так я вас домой не отпущу.

— Возьмите мою машину, — велел мистер Уай.

— Я тоже поеду, — решительно сказала Мег.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Призрак Оперы. — Доктор, это мисс Жири, она пережила нервное потрясение. Счет пришлете мне, как всегда.

— Я встану, — сказала Кристина и действительно попыталась, но муж удержал её.

— Босс, что теперь? — тем временем осведомился Томас.

— Теперь — уходим. Полиция прибудет очень скоро, следует убраться до их появления.

— И как ты намерен объяснить эту перестрелку на Бруклин-Хайтс? — поинтересовался Рауль.

— Объяснять — их дело, — Призрак махнул рукой в сторону дороги, с которой вот-вот должны были подъехать полицейские. — Или как очередную схватку между местными бандитами, или, если найдут свидетельства шпионской деятельности твоего покойного брата — объясняться будут уже другие.

Оба мужчины взглянули на распростертое тело графа Филиппа де Шаньи.

— Мой брат Филипп умер одиннадцать лет назад, — сказал Рауль. — Я похоронил его. А это — бывший Призрак Оперы, шантажист, убийца и шпион. Примите мои извинения за беспокойство, мистер Уай.

Кристину унесли и помогли устроиться в машине, рядом уселись Рауль и Мег, шофер повернул ключ. Призрак Оперы проводил взглядом удаляющееся авто.

— Босс! — из дома подбежал запыхавшийся Томас. — В "Фантазма" пожар!


	20. Эпилог

Ночь раздумывала, не пора ли перейти в утро, но бар при отеле был еще открыт. Предпоследний посетитель покинул его на нетвердых ногах уже довольно давно, но еще один не спешил в благословенные объятия сна. Полуночник сидел за дальним столиком, цедил виски и терялся в тенях, пока лунный свет не выхватывал из сумрака его профиль. Тогда бармен чувствовал, как по спине пробегает неожиданный холодок. Словно бы в зале за ним сидит призрак... 

Скрипнула дверь, впуская еще одного позднего визитера, должно быть застигнутого посреди ночи приступом коварной жажды. Окинув с порога взглядом зал, он коротко кивнул бармену и сразу же направился к дальнему столику.

— Вижу, ты на сей раз один, — сказал он вместо приветствия, пододвигая стул и усаживаясь напротив.

— Оставил людей в "Фантазма", — ответил мистер Уай, оборачивая к собеседнику наполовину закрытое маской лицо. — На счету каждая пара рабочих рук.

Рауль де Шаньи поставил на столик бутылку вина и махнул рукой бармену.

— Любезнейший, нам бы пару бокалов и штопор.

Тот отложил полотенце, снял с полки два винных бокала и пошарил рукой под стойкой, нащупывая штопор.

— Благодарю, — Рауль забрал все из рук бармена и одарил того легким вежливым наклоном головы. — Не смею вас больше беспокоить, дальше мы сами.

— Моя смена еще не окончена, — возразил работник.

— Закончена, — подал голос человек, оставшийся за столиком. — На жалованье это не отразится. Нам с другом нужно обсудить дела.

— Сменщик будет через час, — бармен вздохнул и вышел из-за стойки. 

Бывший Призрак Оперы любовно провел кончиками пальцев по этикетке, украшавшей винную бутылку.

— Давненько не видел здесь ничего подобного.

— Полезно иметь связи в дипломатических кругах, — с усмешкой пояснил Рауль, втыкая изогнутое жало штопора в пробку. Несколько уверенных поворотов, упор — пробка вышла из горлышка и легла рядом с бутылкой. — Держу пари, в Америке ты настоящего французского вина не найдешь. То, что здесь подают, сгодится разве что в ослиное пойло.

Мистер Уай пригубил и чуть улыбнулся.

— Последнее желание перед арестом?

Граф де Шаньи наполнил свой бокал.

— Бюро получило то, что хотело, — сказал он. — Вервольфа и Призрака Оперы. Кто бы мог подумать, что оба мерзавца оказались одним и тем же, исправленным талантливым хирургом лицом... Тебя не будут больше преследовать с нашей стороны, хотя понятия не имею, во что ты способен впутаться сам. Судя по тому, что устроили твои люди на Бруклин-Хайтс, здесь найдется немало желающих выпустить в тебя парочку пуль.

— Всего лишь возвращение старых долгов, — хмыкнул Призрак. — Кое-кто из больших людей мне кое-чем обязан... я, в конце концов, бизнесмен, а не мафиози.

Рауль подлил еще вина.

— Странно это, — задумчиво сказал он. Поднес бокал к губам, но поставил обратно, не отпив ни капли. — Возможно, я бы дрогнул на секунду при виде Филиппа, его настоящего лица. А может, и нет — я давно похоронил его и в памяти, и в сердце. Человек, которого я убил, был всего лишь еще одним врагом.... Думаешь, я монстр? — вдруг спросил он Призрака. Тот равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Будь он моим братом, я бы его тоже пристрелил.

— Умеешь ты подобрать слова утешения, — на этот раз Рауль выпил. — Не хочу задумываться, как бы все могло сложиться, что стало бы с Кристиной... 

— Как она?

— Отдыхает в номере — завтра мы возвращаемся во Францию. Рана болезненная, но неопасная, а мне становится жутко при одной мысли, как она рисковала. Твой доктор Линдрум продержал её всю прошлую ночь у себя в клинике, заявил, что только ему решать, как заботиться о пациентах. С ней оставалась Мег Жири, не отходила ни на шаг и всё извинялась — хотя она-то была всего лишь жертвой, зато не позволила свершиться новому преступлению.

— Смелая девушка, — вздохнул Призрак. — Днем я говорил с мадам Жири, узнал, что Маргарита решила вернуться в театр хореографом. Сначала будет помогать матери. Дело, которому можно отдаться без остатка — лучшее лекарство для разбитого сердца.

— Удачи ей, — граф де Шаньи отсалютовал собеседнику и замолчал.

Еще несколько минут они сидели молча. Луна освещала лица сидящих друг напротив друга мужчин, которые больше не были соперниками.

— Есть одна вещь, о которой я хотел тебя попросить, — сказал граф де Шаньи немного погодя. — Я могу погибнуть на службе в любой момент. И если со мной что-то случится... .

— Обещаю, — сказал Призрак Оперы. — Я сделаю все для Кристины и Густава.

— Спасибо.

Раулю нелегко далось это — намного сложнее, чем он мог бы ожидать от себя, давным-давно привыкшего блестяще имитировать искренность. Воистину, всё слабеет без постоянных упражнений и стоит, наверное, снова начать говорить правду? Хотя бы Кристине... 

— Дьявол бы побрал твоего братца, — сменил тему мистер Уай. — Сколько теперь уйдет времени и сил, чтобы восстановить "Фантазма"! Одни убытки мне от вашего семейства.

— Раньше Вервольф не отличался такой тягой к разрушению и мести, — задумчиво сказал Рауль. — Ты здорово его задел.

— Буду считать это комплиментом, — кивнул бывший Призрак. — Тебе, вероятно, на родине выдадут за это дело орден?

Рауль изобразил неопределенную гримасу и развел руками.

— Мне жаль твой парк развлечений, — признался он. — Густав от него был просто в восторге. Надеюсь, ты его отстроишь.

— Буду водить экскурсии на пепелище, — сказал мистер Уай таким серьезным тоном, что разобрать, шутит ли он, казалось невозможным. — По десять центов за билет. Возвращайтесь через год — парк станет еще чудеснее!

— Ты и впрямь ненормальный, — покачал головой Рауль. — Но спасибо за приглашение. А теперь мне пора. — Он встал из-за стола, поднялся на ноги и Призрак. Мужчины пожали друг другу руки.

— Прощай, граф. Счастливой дороги.

* * *

— Herr Gustav!

— Was?

Густав обернулся — к ним направлялся Клаус, огромный и татуированный, на голову выше всех остальных пассажиров у трапа трапа.

— Густав? — Кристина вопросительно приподняла бровь.

— Мама, это ко мне! — с достоинством ответил сын. — Я сейчас.

С этими словами мальчишка помчался навстречу знакомцу. Кристина незаметно поправила повязку на руке — к счастью, под накидкой её не было видно. Рауль обнял её, осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал он. — Я вижу Густава, и мы можем положиться на его здравый смысл. 

В десятке метров от них Клаус Хофф что-то говорил Густаву, а тот с серьезным видом кивал. Закончив беседу, силач торжественно протянул перевязанную лентой коробку, поклонился как на светском приеме сначала ребенку, потом, обернувшись, его родителям — и исчез, мгновенно растворившись среди в толпе. "Очевидно, влияние шефа", — пробормотал про себя Рауль де Шаньи.

— Подарок от мистера Уай! — гордо продемонстрировал коробку родителям Густав. — И извинения за то, что сам не смог явиться проводить нас.

— Нам тоже очень жаль, — вздохнула Кристина. — А что за подарок?

— Он просил открыть его на борту. Я вам потом покажу, — пообещал виконт.

Последние минуты на берегу подходили к концу. Кристина обняла Мег, сердечно попрощалась с мадам Жири и ступила на трап.

... Очертания Нью-Йорка постепенно размывались. Юный Густав де Шаньи, расположившись в шезлонге, с интересом рассматривал коробку — покрутил, потряс, приложил к уху — прежде чем аккуратно развязать ленту и снять крышку.

Темно-синий бархат, которым было выложено дно, подчеркивал светлый оттенок подарка. Полумаска. Не новая, покрытая местами царапинами и потертая с краю.


End file.
